The MASK of Miracle City
by MetroXLR99
Summary: As MASK plays Anti-Hero in Miracle City  and, Chris and Zoe struggle with their feelings for each other   MIKLA returns, his goal now set on taking the Loki Mask and using it's power himself.    Can Miracle City SURVIVE that wrath of "Maskla!"
1. The Mean City Streets

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 01: The Mean City Streets

All WAS Quiet In the City Streets Of Miracle City.

And By "WAS", I Mean: All Was Quiet...Until The MASKMOBILE Starting Tearing Through Town.

The Green Car Raced Through The Nightly Streets As Maniacal As It's CRAZED DRIVER.  
>It Didn't Take Long For Several Police Squad Cars To Start Chasing Him...Led By CHIEF SUAREZ.<p>

The Mask Was Driving With The Top Down, Letting The Strong Winds Blow In his Ginger Orange Hair He Was Wearing Shades And Was Grinning His Usual Wide Smile While Singing To Himself

"CAMP TOWN RACERS SING THIS SONG: DOO-DA! DOO-DA!  
>GONNA GO RACING ALL NIGHT LONG: OH, THE DOO-DA DAY!<br>I'M GONNA RUN ALL NIGHT!, I'M GONNA RUN ALL DAY!, I'M GONNA RUN, HOO-RAY!

Mask's Singing Was Cut Short As Gunshots Rang Out.  
>Mask Looked Into His Rearview Mirror To See Chief Suarez Chasing Him.<p>

"MASK!  
>SURRENDER AT ONCE, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!<p>

"OOOOH!  
>THE COPS WANNA RACE!<p>

Mask Presses a Button, Causing Giant Turbos To Appears On The Rear Of The Car.  
>Mask Then Spins Around, Changing Into a Yellow NASCAR Uniform.<p>

"Heads Up, People...  
>This Car Has Only TWO SPEEDS: Fast And "WOO!, WHAT WAS THAT!"<p>

The Tubos Revved Up Like a Spaceship.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET...  
>ONE FOR THE MONEY, TWO FOR THE SHOW, THREE TO GET-THE-HECK-OUTTA-HERE...<br>And, HERE...WE...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Turbos Start, Shooting Flames From The Funnels Frying The Squad Cars And Permitting The Mask To Escape.

Chief Suarez Growls In ANger As The Maskmobile Speeds Away.

"I REALLY Hate That Hombre.

[Meanwhile, In Another Part Of Town]

El Tigre, White Pantera, Puma Loco (And Frida) Where Fighting SARTANA OF THE DEAD!  
>Sartana Had Her Skeleton Banditos And Monsters Attacking The Rivera's (And Frida)<p>

"I RUNNING OUT OF MISSLES! Shouted Puma Loco

"THEY JUST KEEP COMMING! Shouted El Tigre

"WE...MUST...KEEP...FIGHTING! Said White Pantera

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! Shrieked Frida, Who Was Captured (Again) By Sartana

"FRIDA! Shouted El Tigre

"GIVE UP RIVERA'S!, YOU CANNOT WIN!

Sartana Laughed Evily.

Then, All Of a Suddenly...  
>a Green Car Fell From The Sky And Crashed In The Center Of the Battle.<p>

It Was The MASKMOBILE!  
>The Mask Himself Got Out Of His Totalled Car, Dressed Like An Astronaut.<p>

"KEERRR...That's ONE SMALL STEP FOR MAN.  
>And, ONE WOPPER OF A CAR INSURENCE BILL FOR ME!<p>

Mask Changes Back Into His Regular Outfit And Looks At His Car.  
>He Takes Out His PurpleGreen Poka Dotted Cloth From His Pocket And Rubbed The Car.

"Man, All Those POLICE CHASES Are Kinda rough On The Paint Job.

"HEY!, GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU "IDIOSO"! Yelled Sartana

Mask Looked At Sartana Imeedietly, He Did a TEX AVERY-ESQUE WILD TAKE.

"WHOA!, WHOA!, WHOA!  
>LADY!, YOU LOOK LIKE SOMETHING A CAT WOULDN'T EVEN WANT TO DRAG IN!<p>

Sartana's Face Grew Red.

"ARE YOU INSULTING ME!  
>ME!, THE GREAT "SARTANA OF THE DEAD"!<p>

"SARTANA?

"YES, SARTANA!

"The Singer?

All Was Silent.  
>Mask Then Quick Changed into CARLOS SANTANNA.<p>

"I OUTTA SUE YOU FOR COPYRIGHT VIOLATIONS!

Mask Then Changes Into a Lawyer.

"And I Will Too.

Mask Hands Out a Paper.  
>a Skeleton Bandito Takes It And Hands It Over To Sartanna Sartana's Eyes Nearly Pop Out Of Her Sockets When She Reads It.<p>

"$99,000,000,000,000 FOR ILLEGAL USE OF NAME!

"If You Don't Have Cash, I Can Take CHECKS & CREDIT CARDS.

Sartana Clenches Her Teeth She Rips The Paper Up, Then Shoots Mask's Car With a With a Blast From Her Mystic Gutar.

Mask's Eyes Pop Out, Jaw Drops To The Floor And Screams Like a Foghorn.

"MY CAR!

Mask (Now Back In His Normal Outfit) Speeds Over To The Wreckage He Grabs The Broken Steering Wheele And Squeezes It.

"My Car...MY BABY!  
>She Only had Five More Payments Left...<p>

Mask Cries For Awhile, Then...Get Angry.

"Now, I'M MAD!

He Quick-Changes Into THE HULK.

"MASK SMASH!

Mask Changes Back To Normal Then, Takes Out a Large, Spiked Mallet.

"IT'S BEATIN'-YOU-UP-TIME!

White Pantera, Puma Loco And El Tigre Join Mask.

"WE WILL HELP YOU, MASK! Said Pantera

Sartana Blasts The Rivera's Away.

"Some Help... Said Mask

Sartna Fires Multiple Shots At Mask Who Shifts His Body Like Rubber To Avoid Everyone...

"GRRRRRRR...  
>Slippery Little Diablo.<p>

Mask Begins Bouncing Around, And Making DAFFY Noises Sartana Kept Firing Shots Of Energy From her Gutar, But Kept Missing Mask Everytime!

Not Only That, But Mask Kept Jumping In From Of Her Skelenton Army Causing Sartana To DESTROY HER OWN SOLDIERS BY ACCIDENT!

After The Last Bandito BIT THE DUST, Sartana Cried Out In Anger.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
>CURSE YOU, MASK!, CURSE YOU!<p>

In All Her Rage, Sartana Lost Track Of Where Mask Was.

"Hey!, WHERE DID HE GO!

El Tigre Took Advantage Of This, And Grappel Punched Sartana Who Dropped Frida, Who Manny Leaped Towards With TIGER REFLEXES And Caught.

"MANNY! Shouted Frida

"I Got You, Frida.

Manny & Frida Stared In Each Others Eyes.

"Uhhhh...Manny?

"Yes, Frida. Said Manny In a Low Voice.

"I'm Still Tied Up.

Manny Broke Out Of His Trance.

"Oh!, heh heh, Right...

Manny Slashed At The Ropes, Freeing Frida.

"Thanks.

"Your Welcome.

Both Teens Were Feeling Awkward.

"Ohhhh, Look AT The Cute LOVE BIRDS!

Manny & Frida Turned To See Sartana Standing Over Them.

"Now, FACE YOUR DOOM!

Sartana Reached For Her Gutar And Strummed It...

But, Nothing Happened.

"What The...

Sartana Looked And Realised It wasn't Her Mystic Gutar...But, A BROOM!

"WHERE IS MY-

"Lookin For This?

Sartana Looked And Saw Mask Holding Her Gutar.

"Gotta Keep Track Of Your Stuff When There Aren't Any COPS AROUND!

"aye, carumba...not again.

Mask Quick Changed Into a Zorro Outfit.

"EL CABONG!

Mask Leaped To Sartana, Wielding Her Gutar Like a Club.

"!

{!}

Mask Clobbers Sartana On The Head With Her Mystic Gutar, Shattering It.  
>Sartana, And What Was Left Of Her Army Faded Away In a Green Flash.<p>

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>SOMBODY STOP ME!<p>

White Pantera & Puma Loco Soon Awoke From Being Blasted Minutes Ago...  
>Just In Time To See What Happened.<p>

"Sartana Has Been Defeated, And Miracle City Is SAVED! Said Pantera

"Yes...Along With All The Banks, Jewery Stores And Museums. Said Puma Loco

Just Then, a Green Emerald The Size Of a Basketball Fell From His Mech Suit.

"Papi, What is That?

"nothing.

"It Looks Like a PRICLESS EMERALD.

"It's a Paperweight.

White Pantera Eyed Him.

"You Will Never Break Me.

{WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!}

Mask Swipes The Emerald.

"OOOOOH!, GREEN! My Favorite Color.  
>It Matches My...face, HA! HA!<p>

"HEY!, THAT MINE!  
>DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO STEAL IT FROM THE MIRACLE CITY MUSEUM!<p>

"SO YOU DID STEAL IT!

Puma Loco Was Silent.

"GIVE THAT BACK!

"Yes...So We Can return It To Where It Belongs.

Mask Grins.

"Oh, I'll "RETURN IT" Myself...After I'm Done With It, That Is.

Mask Stuffs It Into His Pocket.

"BUT FIRST!

Mask Speeds Behind White Pantera & Puma Loco And Pulls There Underwear Over There Heads.

"DOUBLE WEDGIE!

Both Rivera's Began Jumping Up And Down In Confusion.

"HEY!, LEAVE MY DAD & GRANDPAPI ALONE!

Mask Turned To See El Tigre Bearing His Claws.

"Whoa, Easy There Tigger.

"IT'S EL TIGRE!

"Whatever, Kitty.

El Tigre Lost It He Shot Both Grappel Claws At Mask...Who Caught Them By The Chains.

"Let's Go For a SPIN!

Mask Rapidly Twirls Around In a Green Tornado...Taking Manny Along For The Ride.

"!

"MANNY!

"SPIN EL TIGRE THROUGH THE AIR WHEN HE'LL STOP, I DON'T CARE!

"LET...ME...GO...YOU...EL...STUPIDO!

"If You Say So.

Mask (Who Is Still Spinning) Releases El Tigre Thus, Launching Him In The Air.  
>Like a Rocket, He Soars Through The Skyline.<p>

"I HATE !

"I'LL SAVE YOU, MANNY!

Frida Runs After Him.

"HAPPY LANDINGS!

Mask Twirls In a Green Tornado And Speeds Off.

[Meanwhile, At The Flock Of Fury Tower]

La Voltura Is Standing In Front Of a Window, Gazing At The Skyline.

"vendet-

"!

El Tigre Flies PastVoltura Who Stares Wide Eyed At Seeing a FLYING TIGRE.

Voltura Is Silent, She Just Walks In The Kitchen Takes Out a Wine Bottle She Was Holding and Pours It Down The Sink.

"I Need Some Sleep, I Think I'm Losing It.


	2. Family Debate

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 02: Family Debate

[The Next Morning]

Manny Sat In The Living Room, Various Bandages Were On His Face & Body.  
>Apparently, Manny's Encounter With the Mask Last Night Didn't Go So Well...<p>

Mask Flung Him In The Air, Clear Across Miracle City...And Right Into The Heart Of Calavera By the Time Frida Caught Up With Him...Well, It Wasn't Very Pretty.

Manny's Medical Bills Were VERY HIGH (Luckily For Him, Grandpapi Had Some Cash)

Frida Sat Beside Him Silently.

"Soooooo...Are You O-

"NO!

"Okay, Then.

Elsewhere, Rudolfo & Grandpapi Were In a Disscussion.

"No, Grandpapi...He Is a Hero.

"NO!, HE A VILLAIN OF THE WORST KIND!

"He Saved Us From Sartana Of The Dead!

"NO!, HE GOT REVENGE ON SARTANA FOR DESTROYING HIS CAR!  
>AND!, HE STOLE THE EMERALD I STOLE FIRST!<p>

"Yes...To Return It To It's Righful Place.

"Yeah, HIS POCKET!

"Aren't You Forgetting The Fact He Gave You Guy's ATOMIC WEDGIES? Said Frida

"YEAH!, WHAT ABOUT THAT! Exclaimed Grandpapi

"Yes...I Suppose Mask Has a "Strange Sense Of Humor"  
>But, He Still Saved The City, And Reguardless Of His WILD PERSONALITY, That Makes Him a HERO.<p>

"Please!, HE A VILLAIN THROUGH AND THROUGH!  
>I Know The Type, No One Causes THAT MUCH CHAOS Unless They Evil.<p>

"HERO!

"VILLIAN!

"HERO!

"VILLAIN!

Both Men Got In Shouting Matches, Then El Tigre Spoke Up.

"Hero or Villain, If I Ever Get My Claws On Him, He's Gonna PAY!

"Now, Manny...You Did Try To Attack Him.

"YEAH!, TO PROTECT YOU GUYS!

"SOME PROTECTION! Said Grandpapi

Rudolfo Sighed Sharply.

"Manny, You Must Learn To Control Your Anger.  
>When You Lose Your Temper, You Lose Control...And That Is Bad.<p>

"Yes, Sir.

Frida Then Looked At Her Watch.

"OHMYGOSH!  
>WE'RE LATE!<p>

Frida Grabbed Manny And Ran Out The Door.

"OKAY, BE GOOD! Said Rudolfo

[Meanwhile, At Maria Rivera's House]

The Sun Shined Into a Room At The House Of Maria Rivera.  
>But The Figure It Woke...Wasn't Her.<p>

a Brown Haired, Blue Eyed, Teenaged Boy Rose From His Slumber.

His Name Was Chris Johnson...  
>He Was An Orphan Boy From America, Who Came To Miracle City To START A NEW LIFE.<p>

Maria Helped Give Him a FRESH START, By Adopting Him As Her Son.  
>He Lived With Her At Her Estate, But Would Sometimes Visit His "Brother" Manny At His House.<p>

As Chris Woke Up...a Green, Wooden Mask With An L Branded On It Fell From The Covers Chris Was Too Tired To Notice, He Just Stumbled Towards The Closet To get Dress For School

AS Soon As He Opened The Door...a Green Emerald Fell Out And Hit His Head.

"OW!, WHAT THE-

He Picked Up The Emerald.

"What The Heck Is This?  
>Where Did This Come Fro-<p>

Then, He Suddenly Remembered.

"oh, snap.

{BARK! BARK!}

Chris Jumped In Shock He Turned To See His Dog Max, a Jack Russel That He Had Since His Days In The States.

"Oh, Max You Scared Me.

Max Tilted His Head.

Chris Looked At The Emerald.

"I'd Better Hide This, Until I Can Return It...Wherever It Came From.

Max Walked Off.  
>Chris Stuffed The Gem Deep Into His Closet Max Soon Came Back, Holding The Wooden Mask In His Teeth.<p>

Chris Glared At The Mask As He Took It From Max.

"Ooooh...Sometimes I Just HATE YOU SO MUCH!

The Mask Just Flickered Green.

Against His Better Judgement, Chris Stuffed The Mask In His Backpack He Soon Got Dressed And Went To The Kitchen, Where Maria Had Prepared His Lunch.

"Good Morning, Mijo.

"Morning.

"Did You Sleep Well?

Chris Yawned a Little.

"I Guess.

Chris Took His Lunch Bag And Walked Towards The Door.

"MIJO, WAIT!  
>You Forgot SOmething.<p>

"What?

Maria Kissed Chris On The Head.  
>Blushing, Chris Sighed.<p>

"Right...Thanks, Mom.

"Your Welcome.  
>Now, Be Good...And Remember-<p>

"Safety First.

"Right.

Chris Smiled, Then Walked Out The Door.

HE Saw The School Bus Drive Off Without Him.

"OH, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!

Chris Ran After The Bus, But It Was WAY TOO FAST.  
>He Soon Tired Out, And Stopped.<p>

"If I'm Late For Class, The Princible Will KILL ME!

Chris Got And Idea...One He Hated, But Had Little Choice In The Matter.  
>He Quickly Darted For a Nearby Alley, Then Reached In His Backpack And Took Out His Mask.<p>

"I Can't Believe I'm Doing This!

Chris Held The Mask, Which Glowed Green After Several Minutes, Chris Put The Mask On...

The Mask Creeped Over His Face As It Covered His Head In a Rappid Whirlwind, Chris Now Had a Green Head With Ginger Hair, Yellow Eyes And a Huge Grin He Was Dressed In a Bannana Yellow Zoot Suit And a Yellow Fedora With a White Feather Tucked In The Black Strap And He Was Also Wearing a Purple/Green Poka Dotted Tie With a Matching Hankerchief In The Chest Pocket.

Chris Johnson Was Now THE MASK!

"S-S-S-SMOKIN!

Mask Looked At His Watch Which Bluntly Read: YOUR LATE, STUPID!

Mask's Eyes Bugged Out Of His Head.

"OH MY GOSH, I'M LATE!

Mask Quick Changed Into The "White Rabbit" (Alice In Wonderland)

"I'M LATE!, I'M LATE!  
>FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!<p>

Mask Then Quick Changed Into Sonic The Hedgehog.

"3...2...1, GO!

Mask Speeded Through The Streets Of Miracle City In a GREEN BLURR Causing Several Cars To Crash Into Things In All The Chaos.


	3. School Daze

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 03: School Daze

Mask Sprinted Towards The School In a Blurr Of Motion He Quickly Hid Behind a Wall, Then Pulled Off The Mask.

Chris Instantly Returned To Normal Stuffing The Mask Back Into His Backpack, And Proceeded To The School Entrance

Manny & Frida Arrived Some Time After.

Chris Walked Through The School Halls...Where He Soon Met Up With a Friend.

"Hey, Chris.

Chris Looked To See Zoe Avez Walking Towards Him.

"Hey, Z.

Zoe Grinned a Little She Thought Chris's Nickname For Her Was Cute.

"So, What Are You Doing?

"Waiting For You.

"Okay, Then Lets Go.

Chris Walked Towards Class, Followed Closely By Zoe...Who Kept Staring At Him With Forlorn Eyes.

It Was No Secret Zoe Had a Thing For Chris.  
>When They First Met, Zoe Was Attracted To Chris's Shyness, And chris Liked Her Too Of Course, At The Time, She Also PRETENDED To Like Chris To Gain REVENGE ON MANNY<p>

But, As Time Went By...Zoe Began To Like Chris For Real.  
>then, Zoe Developed a Crush On Him...But, Chris (Ironicly) Had a Crush On Her Alter-Ego: Black Cuervo This Happened When She Once Rescued Him As The Cuervo When a Battle With El Tigre Got Out Of Hand...<p>

Needless To Say, It Caused Difficulties In There Relationship Zoe Even Started To Get JEALOUS Of Her Own Alter Ego For Awhile!

But, Chris Eventually Found Out The Truth...And There Bond Has Never Been Stronger.  
>To This Day, Chris Is Still The One (Besides Manny &amp; Frida) Who Knew Her Secret.<p>

Zoe's Crush On Chris Had Developed Into Love Now Chris However Was Starting To, But Still Liked Her As a Friend.

You Could Say Chris & Zoe's Bond Was a Special One.  
>Both Of Them Were Social Outcasts, WHo Enjoyed Each Others Company...<br>Ironicly, Manny & Frida (Who Disapproved Of There "Unity") Were The Ones That Brought Them Together!  
>Since Manny &amp; Frida Kept Ditching Chris To Do There Own Things, Leaving Zoe To Care For Chris Herself<p>

Of Course, Manny & Frida Try To Spend More Time With Chris Now...  
>But, The Irony Of It Is That Chris HAS NO TIME FOR THEM EITHER!, He's Too Busy With "Zoey"!<p>

To Zoe, THIS Is The Perfect REVENGE On Manny & Frida: Being Chris's BEST FRIEND & CRUSH, KNOWING THEY HATE IT!

"Hey, Chris...

"Yeah, Z.

"a New Night Club Is In Town.  
>And, I Was Hoping That Maybe You Could Come With Me Tonight.<p>

"New Night Club?  
>Hmmm...Well, Sounds Alright, What's It Called?<p>

"The COCO BONGO.

"Seriously?  
>That's Funny, I Remember There Being a Club Like That Back In The US.<p>

"Well, This Is a New MEXICAN Coco Bongo.

Chris Shrugged.

"Well, As Long As It's JAZZY...I'm Game.  
>Besides, I Could Always Take Some Photos For The School Paper.<p>

Zoe Smiled.  
>Chris Had Two Hobbies Of His: Photography &amp; Art (Cartooning, Actually)<br>He Also Sold Photos & Drawings To People For Money, Which Was How He Got By.  
>Zoe Had Seen His Work, And She Had To Admit...He Was Quite Talented.<br>Once, He Drew a Sketch Of The El Tigre & Black Cuervo Fighting (Based On a Photograph)  
>And It Won FIRST PRIZE At An Art Show...Zoe Couldn't Help But Be Proud Of Her FriendCrush.

Just Then, Manny And Frida Showed Up.

"Hey, Bro. Said Manny.

"Hey, Manny. Said Chris

Zoe Smiled, And Greeted Them Too.

"hi, Manny. Said Zoe Calmly

Zoe Then Narrowed Her Eyes.

"hello, FRIDA... Said Zoe In An ICY TONE

Frida Just Gritted Her Teeth

"Manny, You Look Terrible...What Happened To You? Said Chris

Manny Frowned.

"That GREEN FACED, ZOOTED SUITED, EL STUPIDO MASK Happened To Me!

Chris Sweated a Little.

"Really...  
>So, What Did HE Do?<p>

"He Tossed By Clear Across Town And Into Calavera. Said Frida

Zoe Couldn't Contain Her Laughter

"Well, I Am Certainly Sorry For That.

"Yeah, Well...Not As Sorry As THE MASK Will be If I Ever GET MY CLAWS ON HIM!

Zoe Grinned.

"Well, If The Mask IS As You Say He Is...You Should Give Up, Now.

"GIVE UP!  
>RIVERA'S NEVER GIVE UP!<p>

"Even When They Know It's HOPELESS?

Manny Growled At Zoe.

"Anyway, I Think MAsk is...Interesting.

"I Think He's Cool. Said Frida

"FRIDA!

"Uhhh...That Is, As CRAZIES Go...Heh Heh.

Chris Was a Little Nervous.

"Could We Talk About Something OTHER Than The Mask, For Awhile.

"Like What?

"Like, Uhhhh...The COCO BONGO!

"That New Night Club? Exclaimed Manny

"Yeah, That One.

"Say...Isn't That The One Your Mom Is Hosting? Said Frida

"She IS? Exclaimed Chris & Manny

"Yeah, I Overheard Manny's Dad Talking About It.  
>He Wants To Try And IMPRESS Her There With His "Talents"<p>

Chris & Manny Had FORBODING Looks On There Face.

Then, The School Bell Rang.

"Wow, Never Thought I'd Say This, But: THANK THE LORD, SCHOOL HAS STARTED!

"Yeah, Even I Can't Believe You Said It. Said Frida

With That, The Four Teens Went To There Classes.

However, Hidden In The Shadows...  
>a Dark Figure, Clad In Aztec Armor Was Spying On Them.<p>

The Figure Activated His WristCOMM.

"Target Identified, My Master...What Are My Orders?

a Dark Voice Boomed From The Wrist Device.

"Remain In Shadows...  
>Keep Target In Your Sights...<br>Do Not Engage, Until Further Orders...

"Understood...Lord Mikla.

With That, The Feed Was Cut And The Aztech Warrior Dissappeared In Darkness.


	4. Mikla's Vendetta

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK of Miracle City copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 04: Mikla's Vendetta

Deep Within The Underground Caverns Of Miracle City...  
>Lies An Ancient, Golden, Aztec Fortress.<p>

But, Dispite It's Appearence...It's Quite HIGH TECH Deep Within The Golden Palace, a dark Figure Sat On His Throne...Gazing At Dozens Of Computer Screens.

The Figure Was MIKLA, The Evil Aztech Prince Of Doom.

His True Origin Was Unknown...  
>He Just Came Out Of Nowhere One Day, Swaering VENGEANCE Upon Miracle City And It's Citizens.<br>The Dark Prince Even Capture White Pantera & Puma Loco To Prove His Point!  
>Only The Combined Efforts Of EL TIGRE, FRIDA SUAREZ And BLACK CUERVO Thwarted His Plans.<p>

He Soon Returned To Miracle City, Intent On Gaining REVENGE On The Ones Who Defeated Him.

And He Nearly Succeeded Too...Had It Not Been for One Minor Flaw He Didn't Count On.

The MASK.

Some Green Faced Human With Almost GOD-LIKE Superpowers (And a CRAZED Persona)  
>Had Not Only Defeated Him...But HUMILIATED HIM!<br>Making The Name Of Mikla a MOCKERY Of The Criminal Underworld

Mikla Gritted His Teeth, Dark Energy Pulsing From His Skeletal Arm and Leg (Even His Eyes Glowed With Rage)

"mask...

Mikla Watched Playbacks Of the Mask's Previous Exploits That Had Occured Over The Past THREE YEARS Since His First Encounter With Him.

An Aztech Warrior Was With Mikla, As he Gazed At teh Screen Obssessivly.

"M-Master?

Mikla Glared At The Warrior.

"what.

"If I May Be So Bold, Um...Why Are You So Interested In This MASK?

"Because, You IDIOT...NO ONE MOCKS MIKLA AND LIVES, NO ONE!

Mikla's Voice Rang Out Like Thunder.

"m-my apologies, my liege...i s-spoke out of turn. Said The Terrified Aztech

Mikla Just Sneared And Gazed At The Screen Again.

"Oh, How I CURSE The Day That Clown Ever Came Into My Life.  
>How Could He Defeat Me...ME!, PRINCE MIKLA OF THE AZTECH'S!<br>My defeat At The Hands Of That Lunatic Will Forever Be My GREATEST SHAME!

Mikla Began To Pace Around The Room As He Brooded On His Troubles.

"I Have No Rest...  
>He's Even There When I Sleep, Haunting My Every Nightmares.<br>I Can Still Hear His CRAZED LAUGHTER, I Can Still See His TWISTED SMILE He Keeps Taunting Me, LAUGHING! Reminding Me Of My Defeat AT The HAnds Of a CRAZED MANIAC!

Mikla Then Quickly Calmed Down.

"But, Reguardless Of My Defeat...I Still Gained Something From It.  
>I Discovered a Power...FAR GREATER THAN MY OWN!, a Power That I Shall Claim NO MATTER WHAT!<p>

"How Is That, Sir?  
>What Power Is Greater Than Yours?<p>

Mikla Eyed Him.  
>The Aztech Trembled, But Mikla Ignored His Fear.<p>

"I'm Glad You Asked.

The Aztech Sigh In relief That He Was Still Alive.

Mikla Walked Up To His Central Computer.  
>He Typed In a Few Keys, And Several Entries Appearred On-Screen.<p>

"Ever Since My defeat, Three Years Ago...I Have Been Doing Research On My NEW ENEMY So I Can Prepare For My Eventually REVENGE, And Finally Achieve Victory.

"and, What Did You Find?

"This.

The Screen Shows a Green, Wooden Viking Mask With An L Branded On It.

"The Mask Of Loki.

"Who Is Loki?

"He Was The NORSE GOD OF MICHIEF AND CHAOS Legends Says He Forged The Mask As The ULTIMATE TRICK ON HUMANITY.  
>Any Mortal, be They Human or Animal, That Wears That Mask...<br>Shall Attain His Reality Warping Powers, But Also His CRAZED PERSONALITY.

Mikla Grinned a Twisted Smile.

"I Also Found Several Historical Records That Show Many Individuals Who Are Reported To have Green Heads, Superpowers And Crazed Personalities...

"Who?

Mikla Snickered Evily.

"Attila The Hun, Gengis Khan, Al Capone Billy The Kid, The Red Baron, Captain Blackbeard And Morlock The Wizard...Just To Name a Few.

"B-But Those Were BAD GUYS, I Mean REALLY BAD!

"Yes...And I Believe The Mask Is What HELPED THEM Achieve There Sinister Reputations.  
>And, I Am Also Certain That The Green Faced Teen Who Defeated Me...Is the Current User Of The Loki Mask.<p>

"so...What's The Plan, My Master?

Mikla Grinned Evily.

"Such Power Should Be In MY HANDS, AND MY HANDS ALONE!  
>I Will Have That Mask, And By Combining It's Powers With My Own...I SHALL BECOME INVINCIBLE!<p>

"do You Know Who Is The User Of The Mask?

"No...But I'm Going To Find Out.

"But, Even If You Do Find Out...How Will We Get The Loki Mask Away From Him?

"The Same Way It Left It's Other Users: Kill Him.

"That Won't Be Easy, Master...He's Is VERY STRONG.

"Everyone Has a Weakness, I Am Sure The Mask Will Be No Different.

Mikla Faced the Aztech.

"SEND OUT WORD TO MY TROOPS!  
>Bring Me The Mask Of Loki By ANY MEAN NESSASARY!..."OR ELSE"<p>

The Aztech Gulped.

"or eles w-what?

Mikla Glared At Him With RED EYES.

"you don't wanna FIND OUT.

The Aztech Nodded, then Ran Out Of teh Chamber Faster Than a Roadrunner.  
>Mikla Turned To Gaze At the Screens, He Focused On a Single Image Of the Mask.<p>

"Enjoy Your Fun While You Still Can, Mask...  
>For I Shall Have Your Power For My own...And I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!<p> 


	5. The Daily Maracka

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 05: The Daily Maracka

{RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!}

The Bell Rang, Signaling The End Of School For The Day.  
>Needless To Say, The Students Were "OVEREGAR" To Get Out.<p>

As The Stampeed Of Kids Flooded The Schoolyard...

Manny, Frida, Zoe & Chris Soon Came Out Last.

"Man, I Thought Class Would Never End! Shouted Manny

"Tell Me About It, Dude. Said Frida

Manny Turned To Chris.

"So, Chris...  
>Me And Frida Are Gonna Hang At the Arcade, You Wanna Come With?<p>

Chris Was Abbout To Answer, When His Phone Rang.  
>He Took It Out And Pressed The Talk Button.<p>

"hello?

"JOHNSON! Yelled Out a Voice

The Voice Belonged To a Man Named: Tony Fracisco The Editor-And-Chief Of The Local Tabloid Newspaper Office: The Daily Maracka. Chris's Skills In Photography Had Earned Him a Part-Time Job With The Office

And Tony Fracisco Was His PART-TIME, ALWAYS-IN-A-BAD-MOOD BOSS.

"Hello, Mr. Francisco.

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY, HOLA!  
>I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE, NOW!<p>

Chris Smiled Meekly.

"SI, SENIOR... Said Chris Mockingly

He Hung Up.

"What Was That? Asked Zoe

"Mr. Francisco Of the Daily Maracka...  
>He Apparently Wants To See Me Right Now.<p>

He Turned To Manny And Frida.

"I'm Sorry, Manny...  
>But, I'll Need To raincheck On Our QUALITY TIME.<br>Mr. Fracisco Seems Pretty Mad, And If I Don't Hurry, He Might Fire Me...again.

"Okay, Some Other Time, Then.

"Sure.

Chris Ran Off Zoe Followed Him.

Manny and Frida Watched Them Leave.

"How Many Time Has Mr. Francisco Fired Chris?

Frida Shrugged Her Shoulders.

"Dunno, Dude...  
>I Lost Count At Seventeen.<p>

As Manny & Frida Left Chris Was Waiting AT the Bus Stop WIth Zoe.

"Remind Me Again Why Your Going With Me? Said Chris

"Because If Mr. Francisco Tries To Fire You Then SOMEBODY Has To "Convince" Him To Reconsider.

Chris Eyed The Ruby Eyed Girl.

"Your Not Gonna Throw Him Out The Window Of a TEN STORY BUILDING, Are You?

Zoe Grinned, Then Chuckled.

"Maybe...

"Z!

"Oh, Relax, Chris.  
>I Was Only Kidding...mostly. Whispered Zoe<p>

"Huh?

"NOTHING.

The Bus Soon Arrived.  
>They Boarded It, Payed Ther Fare And Took There Seats.<p>

"Say, Chris...  
>My Family Are Having Dinner, Tonight.<br>And, I Was Hoping You Could Join Us...

"I Guess, What's For Dinner?

"BBQ Steaks.

Chris Licked His Lips.

"I Can Taste It, Already.

"So, You'll Come?

"It's a Date.

Zoe Then Got a Lovesick Look In Her Eyes.

("he said DATE!)

"Z, Are You Okay?

Zoe Came Back To Her Senses.

"Y-Yeah, I'm F-Fine... Said Zoe, Blushing

The Bus Sooned Reached It's Destination: The Daily Maracka Building.  
>The Teens Walked In And Took The Express Elevator To The Main Office.<p>

There, Secretary: Alicia DeVille Met With Them.

"Hey, There Chris.

"Hello, Mrs. DeVille...  
>Mr. Francisco Asked For Me.<p>

"WHERE IS JOHNSON! Came a Loud Voice

"Yes, He Did...  
>And You Had Better Get Over There Before He Breaks Something.<p>

"Don't Have To Tell Me Twice.

Chris Went Straight For The Door.  
>Where Phillip Peterson, Tony Francisco's (Nicer) Partner.<p>

"Hey, Chris.

"Hey, Mr. Peterson.

"ENOUGH WITH THE HOLA'S, ALREADY! Said Tony

The Angry Man Looked At Zoe.

"And Who The Heck Is This!

"I'm Zoe Avez, I'm Chris's Best Friend!

"Yeah, Whatever...

Zoe Growled At Him.

"Did You Want Me For Something?

"Yeah, I Do...  
>I Want To Know WHY YOU HAVEN'T DONE YOUR JOB LIKE YOUR SUPPOSE TO!<p>

"HEY!, THAT'S UNCALLED FOR! Said Zoe

"PIPE DOWN, ZETA.

"MY NAME IS ZOE!

Tony Ignored Her.  
>He Turned To Chris.<p>

"Look, Johnson...  
>Your Our Number One Photographer When It Comes To COSTUME FREAKS.<br>All I Know, Is That GREEN FACED CLOWN, THE MASK Went On a JOYRIDE THROUGH THE CITY LAST NIGHT.  
>AND I DON'T HAVE ANY PICTURES!, WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT?, SLEEPING!<p>

"Uhh-

"SHUT UP!

"DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY, YOU STUPIDO! Said Zoe

Tony Glared At The Girl.

"One More WISECRACK Outta You, And Your Fired!

"I DON'T EVEN WORK HERE!

Tony Turned To Chris.

"Look, The Mask Caused Damage To the City, Made The Cops Look Like Idiots And STOLE A PRICELESS EMERALD!  
>The News Is ALL OVER TOWN, And I Don't Have Pictures To Go With It!<p>

Chris Was ABout To Speak.

"SHUT UP!  
>YOUR FIRED!<p>

Zoe's Finger Was Twitching On The Mini Laser In Her Pocket.

Just As Chris Was About To Leave, Alicia Walked In.

"Jefe, El Oso Just Escaped From Jail.

"Oh, Right.  
>JOHNSON, Your Unfired, Get Over Here!<p>

Chris Did What He Was Told.

"Let Me Guess, You Want Pictures Of Oso.

"Better...Get Me Pictures Of One Of Those WINGED FREAKS: The FLOCK OF FURY And, I May Forget Your Laziness On Getting Pictures Of the Mask.

Zoe Was Fuming.

("WINGED...FREAKS!)

"Get Me Pictures, OR YOUR OUT, JOHNSON!

Chris Soon Left.  
>Zoe Followed Him.<p>

"Oh, And...Here's a Personal Tip.  
>Take Your Girlfriend To a Barber, Her Hair Looks Like Football Helmet.<p>

"VENDETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shouted Zoe From Afar.


	6. El Oso

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 06: El Oso

[Mayan Arcade]

"DUDE, I SO ROCK AT THIS GAME!  
>ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF THE ARCADE, THAT IS ME! Shouted Frida At High Volume<p>

Just then, a Security Guard Walked Up.

"Miss, If You Continue To Disturb Everyone With Your Shouting I Will Have No Choice But To Throw You Out the Door...again.

"i'm sorry, mister... Said Frida, Putting On The Sweetest Face She Could. (Quivering Lips And Puppy Dog Eyes)

The Guard, Fell For It.

"Just Don't Let It Happen Again.

The Guard Left.  
>Frida Then Snickered.<p>

"Works Every Time...

It Was At That Moment That Frida Noticed Manny Staring Into Space.

"Uh. Manny...Why Aren't You Having Fun?

"I Don't Know, Frida...  
>I Guess I Just Wish I Could Spend More Time With Chris, That's All.<p>

"Hey, You At Least TRIED To Get Him To Come With Us...  
>It's Not Like We're Ditching Him In The Park Like We Used To Do.<p>

"Do You HAVE TO REMIND ME OF THAT!

"Sorry, I Forgot. Said Frida

Manny Sighed Sharply.  
>During The Beginning Of His Relationship With Chris, He Wasn't Sure Of Him.<br>There He Was, Some Strange AMERICAN Boy, Who Came Out Of No Where...WHo Was Suppose To Be HIS NEW BROTHER?  
>While His Father &amp; Grandpapi Saw This As a Chance To Train a Future "Rivera", Manny Saw Things Differently.<br>He Saw Chris As An Intruder, Who Was Stealing His Family Away From Him...  
>Stealing His OWN MOTHER...BY LIVING IN HER HOUSE!<p>

Manny Tried To Avoid Him, But This Only Led To Zoe Avez Becoming His Friend.  
>After That, Manny Started To become Jealous, But He Couldn't Understand Why.<p>

Of Course, One Day...Manny Ditched Chris, But Zoe Wasn't There THIS TIME Chris Had a Run In With a Dangerous Street Gang, He Survived...But Was In The Hospital For Weeks.

His Mother Was Too Upset To Speak His Father & Grandpapi Weren't Angry, Just Disappointed In Him.  
>Frida Felt Guilty Like Him, Since It Was HER IDEA To Go To The Arcade Instead Of Spend Time WIth Chris.<br>Zoe Was Guilty Too, But She Blamed Manny & Frida More Than Herself (Ironicly, So Did Manny.)

When Chris Recovered, Manny Was Relieved.  
>He No Longer Saw Him As An Enemy, Anymore...But a Brother.<br>Manny Practicly Begged For His Forgivness...To This Day, He Still Can't Understand Why He FORGAVE HIM SO EASILY.

Chris Johnson Is a Gentle Soul.  
>It Takes ALOT To Get Him Angry AT Someone, And Even Then, He Isn't Violent.<br>He Forgives People Easily, And Is VERY UNDERSTANDING Of People...a True Rarity To This World.

Ever Since That Day, Manny Has TRIED To Be a Good Brother.  
>But, Ironicly...The One Time Manny Once To Be There For Chris...Chris Doesn't Need Him.<p>

"At Least He's Got, Zoe.

"And, What Part Of THAT Is a Good Thing? Said Frida

Manny Chuckled At The Joke.  
>Then, Frida Started Getting Serious.<p>

"Say, Manny...  
>Since Your Mom Is Performing AT The Coco Bongo Club, I Guess You'll Be There, Right?<p>

"Yeah...So?

"Well...I REALLY, REALLY Want To Go.  
>But, Dad Is Working a Night Shift, Mom Is Busy With Case Reports And My Sisters OBVIOUSLY Won't Take Me.<p>

"Why?

"I Glued They're Heads Together, Again.  
>And They REFUSE To Speak To Me For The Next Several Months...Or, At Least Until There Hair Grows Back.<p>

Manny Couldn't Hide His Laughter.

"So, I Was Wondering...C-Could You Take Me?

"Me?...Take YOU To a Night Club?

"Uh-Huh.

"Like, Uhhh...DATE?

"YES, Well, NO, More Like a FRIEND-FRIEND Date...Not a "DATE" DATE

"Rightm Cause That Would Be TOO WEIRD.

"RI-GHT, Too Weird.  
>Yeah, That Would Be CRAZY!<p>

They Both Laugh Then, Stop...Bluching Awkwardly.

"Sssso...Will You Take Me?

"Sure, What Are Friends For?

"Yeah, Sure...friends. Said Frida, Kicking Her Heels.

Just Then, The Radio Blared.

"ATTENTION, MIRACLE CITY!  
>EL OSO HAS JUST ESCAPED FROM PRISON AND IS ROBBING THE MIRACLE CITY BANK!<p>

"Time To Go To Work.

El Tigre Spun His Belt Buckle And In a Flash Of Green, And Loud Tiger Roar, He Transformed Into EL TIGRE

"EL TIGRE!

Manny Grabbed Frida, Ran Out The Arcade And Claw Grappel Swung To the Bank.

Meanwhile, Chris Was On Top Of Buildings Setting Timed Camera's On Certain Points Where He Figured Oso Would Be.  
>He Was Doing This By Himself, Since Zoe Was So Mad At His Boss, She Flew Off To Her House.<p>

Chris Also Had Confidence In The FOF Photo Assignment That Mr. Francisco Gave Him.  
>He'd Just Ask Zoe And Her Family To Pose For a PHOTO SHOOT For Him. (Sometimes Being Friends With a Supervillian Had It's Perks)<p>

Sure Enough, He Saw El Oso Running Down The Street With Bags Full Of Cash.

"Showtime. Said Chris, Hiding From Afar With Some Binoculars.

Oso Ran Down The Street, Then EL Tigre Showed Up.

"OSO!, DROP THE CASH!

"OUTTA THE WAY, MANG!

El Tigre Launched His Grappel Claws And Slashed At The Moneybags, Ripping Them Apart.  
>As Money Blowed In The Air (Money That Frida Tried To Grab) Oso Glared At EL Tigre.<p>

"HA!, What Do You Say To THAT?

Oso Punched EL Tigre Into a Wall.

"Is That All You...G-Got. Said El Tigre, In Slurred Speech

Oso Charged At Him.  
>Manny Launched a Grappel Punch At Him, But Oso Grabbed His Chains And Swung him Around.<p>

"Oh, SNAP!  
>NOT !<p>

EL Oso Swung El Tigre Around, Causing Him To Hit Random Objects

"FRIDAAAAAAAAAA...HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP...MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"DON'T WORRY MANNY, I'VE GOT A PLAN!

Frida Grabbed a Rock And Threw It At Oso.

Nothing Happened.

"Well, That's All I Got.

"FRIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chris, Who Was Watching The Whole Thing, Started To Worry.

"Oh, Dear...  
>I'd Better Do Something, Or I'll Have SEVERAL PIECES OF BROTHER, Instead Of Just ONE.<p>

Chris Reached Into His Backpack And Took Out The Loki Mask He Put It On, And In a Green Flash & Crash Of Thunder, Transformed Into THE MASK.

Mask Quick Changed Into AN Elmer Fudd-Esque Hunter.

"Shhhhh...  
>Be Vewy, Vewy Qwiet...I'm Hunter BEARS!<br>It's BEAR SEASON, YA KNOW...(Elmer Fudd Laugh)

Mask Changed Back To Normal And Speeded Towards The Battle Field.

"Put The Kitty Down, Yogi Bear!

Oso Looked To To Mask.

"YOU!

Oso Released EL Tigre, Who Crashed Into a Lamp Post.

"Is...That All...You Got? SAid Manny, Before He Fainted

"MANNY!

Frida Ran To Manny.  
>Oso Ignored Her, He Was Busy With Mask.<p>

"I Know You!  
>You Stole Money From a Back That I Was Gonna Steal First, Mang!<p>

"HEY!, That Isn't MY FAULT!  
>I Can't Help It If Your SO SLOW And I'm SO SKILLED.<p>

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Oso Approached Mask.  
>MAsk Help a Sign That Read "STOP: In Bold Letters.<p>

"HOLD IT!

"What!

"Catch.

Mask Tossed a Remote At Oso Oso Read The Caption On It: DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON.

After Several Minutes, Oso Pressed The Button.

Nothing Happened.

"That's It!  
>I Don't See What Teh Big Deal I-<p>

a Giant Safe Fall From Out Of No Where, And Right Onto Oso.  
>The Safe's Dial Clicks And Spins, The Door Opens, Revealing a Dazed Oso, With "$" Spinning Around His Head.<p>

"El Oso Feeling Sleepy.

Oso Faints.

"Awww...El Oso Fall Down And Go BOOM!  
>HA! HA!, SOMBODY STOP ME!<p>

Mask Spins In a Tornado And Speeds Off Into The City.

Manny Wakes Up.

"What Happened.

Frida Was a Little Worried.

"Uhhhh...El Oso Clobbered You.

Manny Looked At The KOed Oso.

"Then WHY Is He Out Cold.

"Mask Showed Up And Dropped a Safe On Him.

Now, Manny Was Mad.

"WHAT!  
>FIRST HE HUMILIATES ME AND MY FAMILY, AND NOW HE BEATS THE CROOK I WAS SUPPOSE TO BEAT!<p>

"Well, He DID Save You Just Now.

"ONLY TO HUMILIATE ME MORE!  
>Ooooooh, I WILL GET EVEN WITH THE MASK, AND PROVE I AM BETTER THAN HE IS.<p>

Manny Stands Up.

"THIS, I SWEAR!

Manny Then Get's Dizzy.

"Right After The World Stops Spinning.

"Manny...Are You Okay?

Manny Looks At Frida.

"Which One Of You Wants To Know?

Manny Falls To The Ground.

"O-Kay, I'd Better Take You Home.

Frida Picks Up Manny And Carries Him Off.


	7. Dr Chipotle Jr

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 07: Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Mask Was Speeding Downtown, When He Passed By a Taco Hut.  
>Mask Stopped, Ran In Reverse And Stared At The Hut.<p>

"TACOS!  
>I LOOOOOOOOVE TACOS.<p>

Mask Speeds In a Blurr Of Motion To The Hut.

"Welcome To "Taco Belle", May I Take Your Order, Sir.

"YES!  
>I WOuld Like 75 Soft Tacos, EXTRA SPICY And, 50 ROOT BEERS TO GO WITH IT!<p>

The Employe Stared At Him As She Typed The Order.

"O-Kay, That All Comes at "$5800.78"...Plus Tax.  
>Will You Be Paying With Cash, Check or Credit?<p>

Mask Quick Changes Into General Custard And Blows a Bugle.

{DUH DUH DUH DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUUUH!}

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE...It.

"Ha...funny.

The Employe Slid The Card And Gave Mask His Order.  
>Mask Carried His Load Of Food To a Table, Ready To GET HIS GRUB ON.<p>

At The Same Time, Dr. Chipotle Jr. And His Guacamole Monster Were Running Down The Street, Holding Bags Of Cash From a Bank They Robbed.

"HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>Dr. Chipotle Jr. Has Been Most Sucessful Today.<br>Father Will Be So Proud Of Me, That I have Robbed FIVE BANKS IN A ROW!

The Monster Laughed.

Meanwhile, Back At The Taco Hut.

"Ooooooh...I Am Going To Savor EVERY BIT OF THIS!

Chipotle Jr. Ran By AT That Moment The Guacamole Monster Steps On Mask's Table, Destroying His Lunch.

As Mask Stood Frozen At What Just Happened He Wipes Off The Taco Sause And Stares At The Camera.

"In Case You Realise, Folks...THIS MEANS WAR!

Mask Runs After Chipotle Jr.  
>Then, He Comes Back, Staring At The Camera.<p>

"See How I Made a LOONEY TOONS Reference, Just Now?

Mask Chases After Chipotle Jr.

Chipotle Jr. And The Guacamole Monster Ran Down the Street.

"NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW!

The Guacamole Monster Stops.

"Why Did You Stop?

The Monster Points At a Giant Road Block.  
>Mask Then Appears From Behind, Dressed In a Police Uniform.<p>

"Okay, Licence, Please.

"What?

"I SAID: LICENCE, PLEASE!

"I DON'T HAVE ANY-

"NO LICENCE!

Mask Leaps Up To Chipotle Jr.

"DO You Mean To Tell Me That Your Are Terrorising the City With a Guacamole Monster Without a "TERRORISE-THE-CITY-WITH-A-FOOD-BASED-MONSTER" Licence?

"Uhhh...No?

Mask Brings Out a Notebook.

"Name?

"Doctor Chipotle Junior.

"Dr. Chili Fries...

"CHIPOTLE!

"Isn't That What I Said?

"NO!, You Said "Chili Fries"!

"OOOH...I WOULD JUST LOVE SOME!  
>Tell Me, Do You Have a CHILI FRIES MONSTER, Somewhere?<p>

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Okay...  
>ONE TICKET FOR SPEEDING.<br>ONE TICKET FOR DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY ONE TICKET FOR IDENTITY CRISIS ONE TICKET FOR BEING THAT UGLY ONE TICKET FOR USING A GUACAMOLE MONSTER "WITHOUT-THE-SMARTS-TO-RUN-A-LITTLE-RED-WAGON."

"HEY!, WAIT A MINUTE!

Mask Stares Down At Chipotle.

"No, YOU LISTEN TO ME!  
>You Make Me Sick, So Just STAY RIGHT THERE AND DON'T MOVE!<p>

Chipotle Jr. Freezes.

"Gee, Officer...  
>How Long Do I Have To Stay Here?<p>

"TIL YA' GET A CLUE, SHORTY!  
>HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Mask Changes Back To Normal And Speeds Around.  
>Chipotle Jr. Realises He's Been Tricked, And Gets Angry.<p>

"Ooooooh...IT'S THAT IDIOT, THE MASK!  
>GUACAMOLE MONSTER, CRUSH HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!<p>

The Monster Punches The Mask Hard.  
>When He Removes His Fist, There Is Nothing There.<p>

"WHAT!  
>WHERE IS HIS SPLATTERED REMAINS!<p>

Then, a Whistle Is Heard.  
>Chipotle Jr. Looks And Sees a Girl With Blue Hair And Red Goggles.<p>

"Hey There, Cutey.

Chipotle Jr. Go GA-GA.  
>He Runs And Hold The Girl In His Arms.<p>

"Oh, Frida...My Love.  
>Your Radiant Beauty Is Un-Comparable...<br>Let Us Run Away Together And PLOT OUR REVENGE ON THE CITY.

Chipotle Jr. Then Tries To Kiss "Her."

"Awww...I Bet You Say That To All The BLUE HAIRED, GOGGLE HEADED GIRLS.

Chipotle Jr. Looks To See a Green Face...It Was THE MASK!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mask Give Chipotle Jr a "Bugs Bunny" Kiss.  
>Chipotle Jr. Spits Repeatedly As Mask Laughs At Him.<p>

"SUCKER!

Mask Spins Around, Removing The Frida Costume And Wig.

"SOMEBODY STOP ME!

Chipotle Jr. Growls At Mask.

"Ohhh, Cheer Up Dr. Chimpanzee.

"CHI-POT-LE! Screamed Chipotle, With "Subtitles"

"Whatever, Cheeta.

Chipotle Jr's Face Turnes Several Shades Of Red.

"GUACAMOLE MONSTER, FINISH HIM!

The Monster Approaches Mask.  
>Mask Holds Up a Stop Sign, The Monster Stops.<p>

Mask Then Quick Changes Into a French Chef.

"TODAY, ON "STEEL CHEF"  
>WE WILL INSTRUCT ON "1001 DIFERENT WAYS TO PREPARE GUACAMOLE"...<br>Today, WIll Will Do WAY #87...First, You Have To WHIP IT INTO SHAPE.

Mask Takes Out a Mallet.

"HA!, IT TOO SMALL. Said Chipotle.

Mask Grins He Reaches for a Button With a Caption That Read "In Case Of Giant Monster"  
>Mask Presses The Button, The Mallet Increaced In Size.<p>

Mask Then Starts Wacking The Guacamole Monster Repeatedly.

Mask Breifly Pauses.

"For Those Of You At Home...  
>It Sometimes Help For You To Pretend The Guacamole Your Beating Is Someone Your Don't Like.<br>An Annoying Neighbor a Cousin That Visits Twice a Week That Teacher That Gave You Detention For Chewing Gum In Class That Guy That Borrowed Money From You, But Never Payed Your Back Or, (And My Personal Favorite I Might Add) Your FIRST HUSBAND or WIFE.

Mask Continues To Wack the Monster Until It's Flattened.

"Now, AFter Beating The Guacamole Senseless.  
>Your Now Ready To Mix It Up.<p>

Mask Takes Out a Giant Blender And Tosses The Guacamole Monster In It.  
>He Turns The Dial To "TAZ-MANIA" And Start's Spinning The Monster.<p>

Soon, The Bell Rings And The Monster Is Spit Out.

The Guacamole Monster Is Now a Puddle of Goo Mask Zips Around And Molds It Into a Birthday Cake.

"Now, For The Candles.

Mask Places Lit Sticks Of TNT On The Monster/Cake.  
>They Explode, Plattering Guacamole All Over The City.<p>

"PERFECTO!  
>ZEE MANIFIQUE.<p>

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
>YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, GREEN HEAD!<br>YOU...WILL...PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Mask Zips To Him.

"You Take CASH or CHECK?

Chipotle Wailed In Anger.

Mask Then Takes Out a Tommy Gun-Like Weapon.  
>Only, It Has The Caption "Churro Blaster 5000" ON It.<p>

"no...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>NOT CURROS!, I AM ALERGIC THE CHURROS!<p>

"Hasta La Vista, Shorty. Said Mask, In a Terminator Voice

Mask Begins Shooting Churros At Chipotle Jr, Who Runs Off Screaming.  
>Mask Chases Chipotle All Over Town, Until He Corners Him In An Alley.<p>

His Back Against The Wall, Chipotle Is AT The Mercy Of The Mask.

"No, Please...DON'T!

Mask Edges Closer He Fires a Shot, But Nothing Happens.

"Oh, COME ON!  
>I CAN'T BE OUT!<p>

Mask Looks AT a Meter On the Gun.  
>It Read: "Yes, Idiot...Your Out."<p>

Mask Smiles.  
>He Throws The Gun Away.<p>

"No Problem...  
>I Still Have ONE MORE SURPRISE.<p>

Mask Reaches Into His Coat.  
>Chipotle Jr Shivers In Fear.<p>

Mask Pulls Out...a Christmas Present.

"Here You Are.

Chipotle Takes The Present He Reads The Card Attatches To It.

'To: Chilly Willy.

From: The Mask.'

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIII-  
>Awww, Forget It.<p>

Chipotle Jr Notice The Box Is Ticking.

"Word Of Advice: It's NOT A CLOCK.

The Present Explodes Shooting Chipotle Jr Into The Air.

"!

Chipotle Jr. Crashes Into a Factory.

a CHURRO FACTORY.

"!

Mask Laughs Hystericly.

"Ooooooh...SOMEBODY STOP ME!

Mask Then Spins Into a Tornado And Races Off Into The City.

Mask Then Returns Briefly.

"And The Moral Of The Story Is This Folk: Don't Mess With Mask's Tacos.  
>HA! HA!<p>

Mask Tornado Spins Away Into The City.


	8. a Moment with Avez

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The Mask Of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 08: Moment With The Avez

Later That Day, Chris Decided It Was Time To Finish That FLOCK OF FURY Photo Assignment.

And There Was Only ONE WAY For Him To Do That!

Chris Went To The Avez House, Better Know As FALCON TOWER. (The Secret Base of the FOF)  
>He Knocked The Door, Where a Mini Camera Scanned Him.<p>

{"Identity Comfirmed...Welcome, John Christon.}

Chris Grumbled At The Machine Messing Up His Name.  
>Suddenly, a Laser Gun Appeared.<p>

{"Prepare To Be Vaporised, Honored Guest.}

Chris Paniced, Zoe Swund Open The Door And Pulled Him In...  
>Just Seconds Before The Laser Cannon Fried The Place Where Chris Was.<p>

"Sorry, Chris...  
>Grandmami's Security System Is VERY OLD, It's Been Glitching, Lately.<p>

Chris Eyed Her.

"Yeah...First It Got My Name Wrong, Then It Tried To KILL ME!  
>If That Is How It Reacts To FRIENDS, I WOuld Hate To See What It Does To ENEMIES!<p>

"Yeah, Mom Has Been Meaning To Get It Replaced With Something NEWER.

The Two Shared a Laugh.

"So, I Guess Your Here For The Flock Of Fury Photos...

"How Did You Guess?

"It Was Pretty Obvious...  
>I Already Told My Family About It.<p>

"What Did They Say?

"They Said They'll Do It...  
>Grandmami Thinks We Could Use Some PUBLICITY.<p>

Zoe Led Chris Into The Living Room Where Carmelita & Grandmami Nina (In FOF Gear) Were Polishing There Helmets.

"I'll Go Get MY SUIT, You Wait Here.

Zoe Ran Off To Her Room, Leaving Chris Alone With Her Family.

"So, Chris...Zoey Tells Me You Need Photos Of Us To Keep Your Job. Said Voltura

"Pretty Much, Mr. Francisco Is a TOUGH MAN TO PLEASE.

"We're All But Happy To Help You.  
>Your Zoey's Best Friend...Her ONLY FRIEND, And That Means Alot To Us.<p>

"Thanks.

Then, Lady Gobbler Spoke Up.

"Besides, We've Been Needing Some BETTER PUBLICITY.  
>And The Photo Shoot Will Only Cost You: $500.<p>

Voltura Slapped Gobbler On The Back Of the Head.

"WHAT!

"You Can't Charge Him That Kind Of Money!

"Okay, Since I Like Him So Much, I'll MAke It 100.

"no.

"90?

"no.

"75?

"no way.

"50?

"forget it.

"OKAY, $20.95!

Voltura Eyed Her Elderly Mother.

"a dollar?

"Try, ZERO.

"ZERO!

"We Are NOT Taking Money From Chris For The Photographs.  
>He's a Friend, And The Newspaper Office Hardl Pays Him As It Is: WE'RE DOING IT FOR FREE!<p>

"FREE!  
>ARE YOU LOCO!<p>

"We Don't Need The Money, And HE DOES.

Gobbler Growled.

"FINE!  
>But, We Are Pulling DOUBLE THE ROBBERS TONIGHT!<p>

Voltura Sighed Sharply.  
>She Turned To Chris And Smiled Warmly.<p>

"So, Chris...  
>Just Out Of Curiousity, Why Do You Need So Much Money To Take Photos Like These?<p>

Chris Looked Down And Sighed a Little.

"I...I Wanted To Get My Mom a Present.

Voltura Was Shocked.

"P-Present?  
>You mean...Maria Rivera?<p>

"Yes.

Voltura Paused a Little.  
>Gobbler Realised This WOuld Be One Of Those "MOMENTS", So...<p>

"I, Uhhhh...Just Remembered!  
>I'VE GOT TO COOK MY IMAGINARY CAKE WITH MY IMAGINATY OVEN!<p>

Gobbler Raced As Fast As She Could...Leaving Chris and Voltura Alone.

"Why Do You Want To Give Her a Gift?

"No Reason, I Just Wanna...

"Chris.

"OKAY!, FINE!  
>It's The Fifthteen Year Annaversery Of Maria Adopting Me, And I Want To Do Something Special For Her!<p>

"Oh...I See.

Chris Sat Down, Riddled With Emotion.  
>Volture Sat Down Beside Him, Placing Her Clawed Hand On His Shoulder.<p>

"Are You...Thinking About Your Life At The Orphanage?, About Your REAL PARENTS?

"How Do You Know That? Asked Chris.

"Zoey Told Me.

Chris Sighed.

"I'm ALWAYS Thinking About "That".

"Wanna Talk About It?

Chris Was Silent.

"Chris, Being An ART TEACHER At Your School I Know That ART Is a Way To EXPRESS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT SOMETHING...  
>Your Very Talented, My BEST STUDENT...But, I Can See a Great SADNESS In Your Work.<p>

Chris Was Starting To Understand What She Said.

"There Are Other Ways To Express How You Feel...  
>So, Tell Me...What Is Bothering You?<p>

Chris Exhaled Sharply.  
>He Looked At His Best Friend's Mother...<br>Who DISPITE Being a Super Villain, Seemed Like a Very WARM & UNDERSTANDING Person.

"I Was Only a Baby When I Came To The Orphanage.  
>Most Kids There Were Actual Orphans, Who's Parents Had Died...I Wasn't That "Lucky".<br>My Parents Were Only TEENAGERS When I Was Born...High School Kids, No Older Than Zoey and Me.  
>They Left Me At The Orphanage When I Was a Year Old, I Never Saw Them Again...I Hardly Even KNEW THEM.<p>

Chris Wiped a Tear From His Eye.

"To This Day, I Still Don't Know WHY They Left Me...  
>Did They Leave Me There Because They Couldn't Take Care Of Me?, And Wanted a BETTER LIFE For Me?<br>or, Did They Just Dump Me There Because They DIDN'T WANT ME, And JUST WANTED TO GET RID OF ME...

Chris Paused, Then Continued Speaking.

"I Wish I Knew The Truth...  
>I Would Like To Think They LOVED ME But...All The Kids Teased &amp; Mocked Me, Saying My Parents Didn't Care for Me, That They Abandoned Me.<br>After So Many Years Of Watching Others Kids Get Adopted, While I DIDN'T...I Started To Believe Them.  
>So I Ran Away Before I Could Be Dumped At a FOSTER HOME, Lived My Life On The Streets...<p>

"Then, You Came To Miracle City.

"I Was Hoping To Start a New Life, Here.  
>The Old One, Back Home Didn't Have ANYTHING!<br>I Had NO FRIENDS, NO FAMILY...NO LOVE, NOTHING!

Voltura Lowered Her Head.  
>Tears Actually Formed In Her Eyes, She Wiped Them Away Before Chris Could See.<p>

"Chris, I'm SURE Your Real Parents Loved You...And Even If They Didn't Care, It Doesn't Matter Anymore.  
>Maria Is My BEST FRIEND &amp; CO-WORKER...So, I Know That She Is a GOOD MOTHER And SHE Cares About You.<br>She Gave You Your SECOND CHANCE, Because She Can See How Special You Are...Just Like Me.  
>And If Your REAL PARENTS Can't See That, Then THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE MISSING.<p>

"yeah...i know.  
>That's Why I Want To Give Mom a Present, To Show How Much I Appreaciate All She Has Done For Me.<p>

"Chris, You Don't Have To BUY Her Something For That...  
>She'll Love ANYTHING You Give Her...Even If It's Just a Hug.<p>

"I KNOW THAT!  
>I Just Want To Give Her Something Nice.<p>

Voltura Smiled.

"Okay, I Understand...

Voltura Leaned Over And Gave Chris a Kiss On The Head.

"What was THAT For?

"For Being Such a GOOD FRIEND To My Daughter.  
>She's Had a HARD LIFE, Too...And She DESERVES a Good Friend Like You. Said Voltura<p>

"i know i needed a friend like you when i was growing up. whisper voltura

"What?

"Nothing.

Unknown To The Two.  
>Zoe (Who Was Just Coming In The Room) Had Secretly Heard Every Word Of There Confronsation.<br>Tearing Up, She Wiped Away The Tears And Walked Towards Them.

"Okay, I'M READY! Said Zoe, Acting Excited

"Great, I'll Get My Cameras...

"Cameras? Asked Zoe

"I Have My Own LITTLE SECRET In Getting Good Pictures.

"What Secret Is That? Asked Voltura

"I'll Show You...

The Two Avez Looked At Each Other, Then Shrugged There Shoulders.

"Guess We're In For a Surprise.

"MAMI! Shrieked Voltura

"WHAT IS IT!

"It's Time To Go!

"ALRIGHT!, ALRIGHT!, I COMING!

Gobbler Walked In.  
>They All Put On There Helmets.<br>Gobbler Pressed a Button On Her Cane, Opening The Tower's Roof.

"LET'S BLAST OFF!

Cuervo Picked Chris Up.

"What the-

"I'll Carry You Chris.  
>It's a LONG WALK, And Flying Is Faster.<p>

Chris Got Red Faced.

"Oh, Uhhhh...Sure.  
>I Guess That Makes Sense.<p>

Zoe Was Equally Red Faced.

Voltura Smiled At Them Gobbler Just Snorted.

"GRANDDAUGHTER, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE PHOTOGRAPHER!

"Yeah, Mija...  
>We Had Better Get Going, Unless You LOVEBIRDS Want Some Time ALONE.<p>

Chris & Zoe's Faces Were Redder Than Chili Peppers.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS! Shouted Both Of Them.

"And, I Wasn't Flirting. Said Zoe

Voltura And Gobbler Looked At Each Other.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight... Said The Two Older Avez Women, Grinning At Each Other

Voltura And Gobbler Took To The Air.  
>Cuervo Started Her Jet Pack Quite Steadily.<p>

"Hold On Tight.

Chris Wrapped His Arms Around Neck, Squeezing Her Slightly a Secret Part Of Zoe Was ENJOYING EVERY MINUTE OF THIS.

"Not Too Tight.

"You Won't Drop Me Will Ya?

Zoe Smiled.

"I'll NEVER Let You Go. Said Zoe, In a "Strangly" Soft Voice

Cuervo Blasted Off Carrying Chris With Her To Wherever...


	9. Photo Shoot

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 09: Photo Shoot

The FOF Made It To The Area That Chris Had Chosen For The Photos.  
>They Landed On The Rooftop of a Tall Building, Where Chris Took Out His Backpack.<p>

He Flipped It Upside-Down, Where Dozens Of Camera's Fell Out.

"What's With All The Cameras! Exclaimed Gobbler

"It's My Secret...  
>I Get Extra Cameras With Timers On Them And Plant Them At Different Areas In a Certain Location.<p>

"So You Always Get a Picture Of Something At Every Angle...GENIUS! Said Voltura

"Yeah, The Only HARD PART Is Getting Where I Need To Be To Plant The Cameras.  
>And, That's Why I Need YOUR HELP THIS TIME...<p>

The FOF Stared At Him.

"This Would Be MUCH EASIER If You Ladies Could Plant The Cameras For Me.

"Why?

"Cuz, You All Have Jetpacks That Enable You To Fly, And I Don't!

Gobbler Grumbled.

"You No Say ANYTHING About Us WORKING! Said Gobbler

Cuervo Takes a Camera And Flies Off To a Nearby Building.  
>She Plants The Camera On An Area And Presses a Button.<p>

"THIS ONES READY!

Voltura Grins As She Takes a Camera And Does The Same.  
>Gobbler Grumbles, Then Takes a Camera.<p>

"You Darn Lucky My Granddaughter Likes You So Much.

Gobbler Flies Off.

Over The Next Several Minutes...  
>The FOF Fly Back-And-Forth, Planting Cameras All Over The Place.<br>After Finishing, They Fly Back To Chris For The Next Bit Of Instructions.

"Okay, Now What?

"Now, We Start Shooting.

"FINALLY!

Gobbler Activates The Laser Cannon On Her Cane, Voltura Turns It Off.

"He Doesn't Mean THAT KIND OF SHOOTING, Mother.

"DANG!

"Okay, First...We Need Good Ariel Shots (Which Is WHY I needed Those Cameras On The Building.)  
>Then, Some CLOSE-UPS, Which Will Need To Be MENACING For a Number Of Reasons.<p>

"What Reasons?

"I Can't Have My Boss Know I'm Working With Super-Villains...  
>So, You Have To Look UNHAPPY To See Me, Like You Want To HURT ME.<p>

"oh...

"And, Lastly: Action Shots.  
>I Need Pictures Of You Gals In Action, You Know: Robbing a Bank or Museum.<p>

"Now, THAT PART I LIKE!  
>When Do We Get To THAT PART! Asked Gobbler<p>

"Last.

"oh...

"Now, Let's Get Started: Ariel Shots.  
>I Set The Timer Of My Camera's To: MOTION ACTIVATION.<br>They'll Go Off The Second You Get Close, So Do Same Fancy Air Tricks For Them.

"No Problema... Said Cuervo

The FOF Take Off And Starting Soaring Through The Air, Doing Various AIR TRICKS...  
>They Included: EXTREME SPORTS TRICKS, SUPERHERO POSES, BIRD-BASED POSES and SUPERMODEL POSES.<p>

"Nice...Now For Some Close-Ups.

The FOF Stood In Front Of Him, As He Help Up His One Camera.

"Now, Come At Me Like Your Angry...GET MEAN!

The FOF Put On The MEANEST Faces They Could And Marched Towards Chris Gritting There Teeth, Flexing there Clawed Cloves And Charging There Weapons.

"Now, Act Like You Hate Me Taking Your Picture...Act Like You Wanna Kill Me!

Gobbler Blasts Chris With Her Laser, Which Fries Some Of Chris's Hair.

"oops...

Voltura and Cuervo Glared At Gobbler.

"My Finger Slipped?

"He Said: "ACT", Mother...Try To Remember This Is ONLY PRETEND.

"sorry.

"You Okay, Chris?

"I'm Fine, Cuervo...Let's Just TRY THIS AGAIN!

They Eventually Get The Pictures They Want.

"Now, For Some Action Shots.  
>I've Picked The PERFECT PLACE For The Pics.<p>

"And You Want Us To Take You There?

"Yeah.

Cuervo Picks Chris Up With a Smiles.

"show-off. Said Gobbler

Later, At The Bank.

"There It Is...The Miracle City National Bank. Said Chris

"Now, You Girls Go In There, Do What You Do Best And, I'll Be Waiting Out Here For Your Picture.

The FOF Smiled.

"I'm Amazed, Chris...  
>I'm Impressed That Your Actually Letting Us Rob This Bank Without a Problem With It.<p>

"Of Course I Don't Have a Problem.  
>I Have To Respect That You Have STRANGE HOBBIES...<br>Some People Are Bird Watchers, Others Are Star Gazers...You Guys Are BANK ROBBERS.  
>Besides, The Crooks That Own This Bank REFUSED TO GIVE MY MOTHER A LOAN!<p>

"Oh, So That's It. Said Voltura, Grinning

"Mostly.  
>Okay, Ready?<p>

"Hold On.

Voltura Reached Into Her Pocket She Pulled Out a Stopwatch And Gave It To Chris.

"Time Us.

"Okay.  
>3...2...1, GO!<p>

{ZOOM!}

The FOF Were Gone In a Flash.  
>Seconds Later, They Were Out With Bags Of Money.<p>

Chris Took There Picture AS The Bank Exploded.

"Nice...That's Definetly Going On the FRONT PAGE.

"How'd We Do?

Chris Looked At The Watch, It Read: "1.02.78"

"One Minute and Two Seconds...Not Bad.

"That's a NEW RECORD. Said Gobbler

"What's Next?

"Just One More Picture At The Museum.

"GREAT!

"But, First...  
>I Want a Written Agreement, That You'll Return Whatever Artifact You Steal From There Later On.<p>

"WHAT! Exclaimed Gobbler

"Hey, Stealing Money Is ONE THING, But Stealing Art Is Another.

"You Can't Be Serious.

"He's Got a Point, Mother... Began Voltura

"As An HIGH SCHOOL ART TEACHER, I Can Understand Something Like That.  
>Sorry, But I Have To Agree With The Photographer On THIS ONE...<p>

Gobbler Slapped Her Face.  
>She Then Eyed Cuervo.<p>

"I Suppose YOU Agree With Her, Too.

Cuervo Shrugged Her Shoulders Nervously.

"Que?

Gobbler Muttered Something In Spanish.

"fine...Where's The Pen?

Chris Handed Them The Pen And Paper.  
>After Signing There Names And Making It Official, They Proceeded To The Museum.<p>

"There It Is, Folks...The MIRACLE CITY MUSEUM OF ARTS.  
>Just Go In There, Find Something You Like And Get Out Here For The Picture.<p>

"Whatever, Let's Just Get This Over With...

Chris Eyed Gobbler.

"Is She ALWAYS This Crabby?

"Only When We're Stealing Something We Have To Take Back. Said Voltura

"How Much Has That Happened?

"How Long Have We Been Friends? Said Cuervo

Chris Grinned.

"Touche.

Suddenly, There Was An Explosion.  
>Everyone Looked To See SENIOR SINIESTRO Emerging From The Partialy Demolished Building With Bags Full Of Artifact.<p>

"Okay, THIS...Could Get Complicated.


	10. The FOF, The Siniestro and The MASK

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 10: The FOF, The Siniestro and The MASK

Senior Siniestro Carried His Bags Of Priceless Artifact To His Robot Horse.

"Looks Like I Made a Haul, Eh...Mr. Broomy Horse?

The Robot Horse Released Steam With a Hiss.

"Yeah, And The Best Part Is...  
>With That Fake Invitation I Gave The Rivera's, No One Can Stop Me Now!<p>

With That, a Green Laser Beam Shot At Him.

"WHAT THE!

La Voltura Had Both Lasers Charged And Aimed At Him.

"The FLOCK OF FURY!  
>BEAT IT, YOU MANGY CYOTES!, THIS IS MY HAUL!<p>

"Not Anymore It Isn't...  
>Hand Over The Loot, Cowboy.<p>

Siniestro Fired His Missles At The FOF.  
>They Dodged It Just In Time, As Voltura and Gobbler Fired Back...Cuervo Flew Chris Away From Battle.<p>

"LET ME GO!

"No Way, This Is Getting TOO DANGEROUS.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!

"NO YOU CAN'T!

Cuervo Flew Chris Over To a Nearby Building.

"Stay Here And Hide, I'll Be Right Back.

"But-

"STAY HERE!

Chris Crossed His Arms.

"ZOE AVEZ, I AM A NEWSPAPER PHOTOGRAPHER!  
>I Can't Just Hide From Danger, I NEED TO TAKE PICTURES OF THE BATTLE!<p>

"Let Me Handle That.

"ZOE!

"DARN IT, CHRIS!  
>JUST DO AS I SAY!, PLEASE!<br>I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND IN THE HOSPITAL, NOT AGAIN!

Zoe Staring Teary Up.

"I...I Can't Go Through That Again...Not Again.  
>If Anything Ever Happened To You...I Don't Know What I Would Do.<p>

Chris Realised There Was No Way Out Of this.

"Alright, Z...You Win.  
>I'll Stay Here Where It's Safe.<p>

"Thank You.

"Just be Careful, Okay?

"I Will.

Zoe Hugged Chris, Then Flew Off To The Battle.  
>Chris Waited Til She Was Gone, Then Hid Behind a Dumpster.<p>

He Took Out His Wooden Mask From his Backpack.

"Of Course, CHRIS Promised To Stay Safe...  
>But, Nobody Said Anything About THE MASK.<p>

Chris Put On The Mask And Transformed In a Whirlwind.

The Mask Was Now In a Cowboy Outfit.

"HEADS UP, MIRACLE CITY!  
>There's a NEW SHERREF IN TOWN!<p>

Mask Blasted His Guns.

[Later, Back At the Battle]

Siniestro Battled With The FOF Furiously He Blocked There Lasers And Missles With His Arm Guards, And Retaliated With His Own Rockets.

He Knocked Lady Gobbler Out Cold, And Clutched Voltura And Cuervo In His Metal Hands.

"HA!, I WIN!  
>No ONE CAN BEAT SENIOR SINIESTRO!<br>THE ROUGHEST, TOUGHEST, GUNSLINGER IN ALL THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST AAAAAAAAAAND WEST OF THE PECOS!

("oh, Please...) Thought Voltura

("Just Finish Clobbering Us And Spare This Torture.) Thought Cuervo

Siniestro Continued Ranting.

"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TH-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Said a Voice

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY: "SHUT UP"!

Siniestro Looked To See The Mask In His Cowboy Outfit.

"Yeah, I Did...

Siniestro Released Voltura And Cuervo And Rushed Over To Mask.

"STRANGER!, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR IN FOR!

"You've Been Eating Onions.

"And, YOUR GONNA BE EATIN' LEAD!

"I Don't Think So.

Siniestro Pulled Out Some Guns Marked SIX SHOOTER.

"OH, YES YOU ARE!

Mask Puled Out Guns MArked SEVEN SHOOTER.

"OH, NO I AIN'T!

Siniestro Pulls Out Guns MArked EIGHT SHOOTER.

"OH, YES YOU ARE!

Mask Pulls Out Guns Marked NINE SHOOTER

"OH, NO I AIN'T!

Siniestro Pulls Out Guns Marked TEN SHOOTER

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, YES YOU ARE!

Mask Pulls Out a PEA-SHOOTER

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, NO I AIN'T!

Mask Blows It, Hiting Siniestro In The Face WIth a Pebble.

Siniestro Throws His Guns Away And Points a Rocket LAuncher At Mask.

"LOOK, PAL...  
>THIS TOWN AIN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US!<p>

"It Isn't?

Mask Pulls a Saw And Hammer From His Pocket He Runs Off And Constructs Various Skyscrappers In a few Seconds.

Mask Comes Back.

"Now Is It Big Enough?

Siniestro Fires a Shot In The Air.

"NO, IT STILL ISN'T BIG ENOUGH!

While Mask And Siniestro Are Arguring The FOF Begin Unloading Siniestro's Loot From His Horse.

Sinietsro Aims His Guns At Mask.

"Okay, Green Head...Dance.

"What Type Of Dance Do You Want?  
>The Tango?, Freestyle?, The Quick-Step?<p>

"DANCE!

Siniestro Fires AT Mask.  
>Dance Music Begins To Play from Out Of Nowhere As Mask Does a Tap Dance.<p>

"NOW, You GO...SHORTY!

The Dance Music Plays, And Siniestro For Some Reason Starts Dancing He Then Does a SIDE-STEP, In WHich He Falls Into a Sewer Manhole (WHich Mask Opened)

"Well, That's That...

Sinietsro Soon Appears In Fron Of Mask.

"What for You Dump Me In The City Sewer System?

Siniestro Aims His Rocket Guns At Mask.

"I'll BLOW YOU TO PIECES!

"HEY!, THOSE SOUND LIKE FIGHTING WORDS!

"Yeah, Dem's Fighin' Words...

"I DARE YA' TO CROSS THIS LINE!

Mask Draws a Line On The Ground With His Foot.

"I`m a Steppin'

Sinietsro Steps Over It.

"No, No...I dare Ya To Step Over THIS ONE!

Mask Draws Another Line, Siniestro Steps Over It.

"This One!

Siniestro Steps Over It.

"That One!

Mask Continues Drawing Lines, Which Siniestro Step Over Until They reach a Nearby Road Block With a Ten Foot Drop Over It.

"Whatever You Do, DON'T STEP OVER THIS LINE!

Mask Draws a Line Right At The End Of The Cliff.  
>Siniestro Steps Over It...And Falls Into The Pit.<p>

"!

a Loud Boom Was Heard.

"Well, I Tried To Warn Him.

Mask Walked Back To The Museum The FOF Were Half Way Done Loading The Loot, When Siniestro Showed Up Again.

"ALRIGHT, MASK!  
>THIS TIME YOUR GOING DOWN!<p>

"HOLD ON, PAL!  
>This Ain't No Way To Fight.<p>

"It Isn't?

"No, Why Don't We Settle This Like a REAL WESTERN.

"Really?  
>How's That?<p>

"Easy.  
>We'll Play Cards.<p>

"Well, It Goes Against My VIOLENT LIFESTYLE...  
>But, Okay...YOUR ON!<p>

In a Green Whirlwind Mask And Siniestro Are Sitting At a Poker Table In teh Middle Of The Street.  
>Siniestro Begins Shuffling The Cards.<p>

"Okay, CUT THE CARDS. Said Siniestro, As He Places The Deck On the Table

Mask Chops The Deck Of Card In Half With An Axe.

"NOT THAT WAY, YOU DERN GALOOT!

Siniestro Takes Out Another Deck Of Cards And Places Playing Chips On The Table.

"How Many Chips?

Mask Steals a $100 Dollar Bill From Siniestro's Wallet He Hold The Bill Up And Places It On The Table.

"ONE HUNDRED BUCKS WORTH!  
>HA! HA! HAAAAAA!<p>

Siniestro Takes One Chip And Snaps It In Two...  
>He Tosses The Half Chip At Mask.<p>

"Stranger, You Don't Know What Your In Fer...

a Few Minutes Later...  
>Mask Has Piles Of Chips AT His Side, And Siniestro Only Has Teh Half Chip.<p>

Mask Is Calm, But Siniestro Is Stressed Out.  
>Mask Sneaks Up Behind Siniestro And Looks At His Hand.<p>

Siniestro Pulls a Card.  
>"No, No...Not That One.<p>

Siniestro Pulls Another Card.

"Yeah, Yeah...That One.

Mask Zips Back To His Seat.

"HA!, I Got FIVE ACES!  
>So, Tell Me...What Do YOU GOT! Said Siniestro<p>

"I've Got SIX ACES.

Siniestro Steams Up With Anger As Mask Takes The Last Chip

"GIN, YOU LOSE!  
>HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Mask Puts All The Chips In a Bag And Tucks It In His Coat.

Siniestro Walks Up To Mask.

"If I Had FOUR LEGS And Went "HEE-HAW" What Would I Be?

"Why, You Would Be a "JACKASS".

Siniestro Aims His Guns At Mask.

"OKAY, NO MORE SISSY STUFF!  
>THIS TIME I'M REALLY GONNA BLAST YA!<p>

"Oooooh...is This a New Toy.

Mask Spins The Bullet Container On The Gun.  
>Money Begins To Spill At, Which Mask Put In Another Bag.<p>

Confused, Siniestro Stares AT His Gun.  
>He Spins The Bullet Container And Holds Out His Hand...Only To get Blasted.<p>

"TWINKLE TWINKLE...LITTLE STAR!

Siniestro Fall The The Ground, Knocked Out.

The FOF Finish Unloading The Loot.

"Okay, That's All Of It. Said Vultura

"About Time... Said Gobbler

Just then, Mask Zipped Over To Cuervo And Held Her.

"Oh, Cheri...  
>Let Us Make Beautiful Music Together...So, What Do You Like? MARIACHI or POLKA MUSIC.<p>

"WHAT THE-

"MARIACHI IT IS!

Music Quick Changed Into a Mexican Outfit.

"Shall We TANGO?

Cuervo Blast MAsk With Her Laser, Creating a Gaping Hole In His Chest.

"REJECTION!  
>I Feel Like I Have a HOLE IN MY HEART!, Along With Everything Else.<p>

"Is This Crazy For Real? Exclaimed Vultura

Mask Does a Double Take At The Giant Bag Of Loot.

"A PRESENT!  
>FOR ME!, I KNEW YOU CARED!<p>

Mask Ran Over And Grabbed The Bag.

"HEY!, THAT ISN'T YOURS!

"FINDERS KEEPERS, LOSERS WEEPERS.

"Those Artifact Belong To The MUSEUM!

"Oh, BUT THEY'LL LOOK SO MUCH BETTER AT MY PLACE!

"GIVE BACK THAT STOLEN LOOT THAT WE STOLE FAIR AND SQUARE! Shouted Gobbler

"Sheesh, Even THAT Doesn't Make Sense To Me.

"But, But...

"SEE YA!

Mask Spins In a Tornado And Sped Off.  
>Gobbler Launched a Missle AT Him, But Misses.<p>

"RATS!, HE GOT AWAY! Said Gobbler

"Well, At Least You Didn't Cause Any Serious Damage.  
>It Seems Your Missle Only Destroyed That Empty Building a Few Blocks From Here. Said Voltura<p>

"Si, Lucky No One Was There.

Zoe's Eyes Were As Wide As Saucers.

"Mija, Where Is Chris?

"!

Cuervo Blasts Off For The Blast Point.

"oh... Said Voltura, Realisation Sinking In

"woopsy. Said Gobbler Nervously


	11. Frida's Love

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 11: Frida's Love

Mask Sped Over To Where Zoe First Left Chris.  
>Of Course It Was Completly Destroyed Due To Lady Gobbler's Missle.<p>

"Hmmmm...This Could Get Tricky In Maintaining The Secret Identity.

Just Then, He Heard The Rockets Of Black Cuervo's Jetpack.

"Woops, Time For a CHANGE OF FACE.

Mask Grasps The Back Of His Head And Pulls The Green Mask Off, Reverting Back To Chris.  
>Chris Quickly Stuff's The Now Wooden Mask In his Backpack.<p>

Chris Then Runs Out In The Open And Lays Down On The Ground, Pretending To Be Knocked Out.

While This Was Happening, Zoe Was Racing Towards Chris.

"Chris Is Alright, CHRIS IS ALRIGHT! Shrieked Zoe

Zoe Then Arrived At the Scene To See Chris Laying On The Ground, "Knocked Out"

"CHRIS!

Zoe Changes Back Into her Civilian Clothes And Runs Over To Him.  
>She Kneels down And Holds His Head, Shaking Him a Little.<p>

"Chris?  
>CHRIS, WAKE UP!<p>

Chris "Wakes Up"

"Uhh, What?

"Chris, Are You Okay?

"Depends...  
>Do You Think Nearly Getting Blown Up By a Live Missle Counts As ALRIGHT?<p>

Zoe Hugs Chris Tightly.

"The NEXT TIME You Tell Me To Stay Somewhere "Safe" And I Listen To You...  
>I Want You To Slap Me In The Face...REALLY, REALLY HARD!<p>

"sorry.

Chris Shrugs His Shoulders.

"S'allright.

Zoe Helps Chris Up, Then Changes Back Into Her Black Cuervo Suit.

Voltura And Gobbler Soon Arrive.

"Chris, Are You Okay? Asked Voltura

Chris Glared At Her.

"Do You HAVE TO ASK ME THAT!

"Sorry, Standard Question...

Chris Crossed His Arms.

"Okay, Seriously...  
>Just Who Was It That Fired That Missle!<p>

"Siniestro. Said Gobbler Quite Quickly.

"Please, I Just Saw The Mask Spin By From Your Location.  
>Knowing Him, He Probibly Beat Siniestro And Stole His Loot So, ONE OF YOU Must Have Shot At Him...So, WHO WAS IT?<p>

Gobbler Was Silent.  
>Voltura And Cuervo However, Pointed At Gobbler.<p>

"traitors. Grumbled The Turkey Lady

"Why Am I Not Surprised YOUR THE ONE CAUSING ALL THE TROUBLE?

"Quea?

Chris Slapped His Face.

"Do You Need a Lift Home, Chris?

"No Thanks, I Can Find My Own Way.

"Okay, See You Later.

Voltura Flew Off, Followed By Gobbler.  
>Cuervo Hugged Chris, Then Joined Her Family.<p>

As Soon As They Were Gone, Chris Took Out The Mask And Put It On.

"Time To Get These Pictures Developed And Get Them To The Newspaper Office...BUT FIRST!

Mask Spins Around For a Minute.  
>He Is Now Holding a Knife And Fork And Wearing a Bib With a Picture Of a Taco On It.<p>

"NEXT STOP: TACO BELLE!  
>It's "All-You-Can-Eat-If-Your-Credit-Cards-Aren't-Maxed-Out" Night!<p>

Mask Spins Around In a Green Tornado And Heads For Taco Belle.

[Meanwhile, At The Suarez House]

"KIDS!, DINNER!

Anita, Nikita And Frida Raced For The Dinner Table As Carmela Suarez Prepared There Food.

"This Is Really- Began Anita

"Good Food, Mom. Finished Nikita

Thanks, Sweethearts.

Frida Fiddled With It.

"Is This Eatable?

"Frida, My Casseroll Is Good For You.

"Why Can't I Have Churros?

"Churros Is a DESSERT!

Frida Stared At Her Soupy Dish That Bubbled.

"I DO Have Life Insurence, Don't I?

"EAT YOUR FOOD, FRIDA! Said Anita

"OR WE'LL POUND YOU! Said Nikita

At That Moment, Chief Emiliano Suarez Marched In.

"Hello, Sweety...How Was Your Day?

Emiliano Answered With An Angry Growl.

"That Bad, Huh?

The Police Chief Clentched His Fists.

"Blast That El Stupido Mask...

"Oh, Don't Worry Honey...You'll Catch Him.

"WHEN, CARMELA, WHEN!  
>He's The Only One Who's Defied Me, And Has Gotten Away With It!<br>The Only Outlaw Who Has NO FEAR OF ME!, He Practicly HUMILIATES ME ON A DAILY BASIS!

"You Mean...(Giggle) The Wedgies?

Emiliano Tugs On His Overly Stretched Underwear.

"He's Got Me Going Through EIGHT PAIR A WEEK!, UNDERWEAR ISN'T CHEAP!

Frida Laughs Out Loud.  
>Her Sisters Glare At Her.<p>

"It Ain't Funny-  
>"Frida!<p>

"I Sure Think It Is.

Carmela Sighed.

"Well, Aside From All The Troublmaking...Mask Has Been a Benifit To Miracle City.

Emiliano Eyed His Wife.

"Carmela, Don't Tell Me You ACTUALLY SUPPORT THIS LOON!

"Now, Emil...You Have To Admit.  
>Crime Has Been At a Much Steadier Level Since He Showed Up.<br>I Don't Support His Mephods, But His Heart IS In The Right Place.

"I Kinda Like Him, Too. Said Frida

Emiliano Remained Stern.

"Well, I Won't Quit Until He Is UNMASKED ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Anita & Nikita Nod There Heads In Agreement.

Frida Crossed Her Arms.

"Whatever...

Carmela Then Spoke Up.

"Frida, Sweetie.  
>I Managed To Pick Out The Prettiest Dress For You To Wear AT The Coco Bongo This Friday...I'm Sure It'll Impress That Boy You Like.<p>

"MOM!

Anita And Nikita Snickered At This.  
>Emiliano Just Sneared, It Was No Secret That He DISLIKED Manny.<p>

Frida Soon Left The Table.

"Where Are You Going, Mija?

"I've Suddenly Lost My Appetite.

Frida Leaves for Her Room.  
>Frida's Sisters Whisper To Each Other.<p>

"She Is So-  
>"Weird.<p>

Later, In Frida's Room.  
>Frida Flopped On her Bed And Gazed At the Cealing.<p>

She And Manny Had Been Best Friends Since Pre-K And Had ALWAYS Been Together Since The Day They Met...

And Yet, Frida Had Begun To Develop "Feelings" For Her Best Friend.  
>Strange Feelings That Was Confusing Her Greatly...<p>

These Feelings Both Terrified Her, And Excited Her...All At The Same Time.  
>As Much As She Didn't Want To Admit It...She Was Developing a CRUSH On Manny.<br>And This Very Crush Was Getting STRONGER By The Day...  
>So Much So...That Frida Was Sure She Was Doing The Unthinkable: FALLING IN LOVE WITh HER BEST FRIEND.<p>

This Scared Her, That This LOVE Would Damage There Friendship...  
>Things Wouldn't Be The Same Between Them Anymore, And Frida DIDN'T LIKE CHANGE!<br>She Liked Things As They WEre, Just The Two Of Them...Friends Just Having Fun.  
>Once They Became a Couple, EVERYTHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT FROM THEN ON...<p>

ANd Yet, a Part Of Her Didn't Care...  
>After All, When It Comes To Love And Romance It's Better To Fall For Someone You've KNOWN AND TRUSTED All Your Life, Then a COMPLETE STRANGER.<br>Frida Knew Manny Would NEVER HURT HER...Unlike Most Guys Who Most Likely WOULD.

The More Frida Thought Of The POSITIVES Of Her Love For Manny, The More The NEGATIVES Didn't Matter.  
>The Only Problem Was Telling Manny...How Do You Tell Your BEST FRIEND That Your IN LOVE WITH HIM?<p>

Frida Suddenly Understood All Those SAPPY LOVE SONGS She'd Catch her Sisters Listening To...  
>The Three Magic Words: "I LOVE YOU", It Can Change Your Life Forever...<br>And Yet, Though There SO EASY TO SAY...Actually Telling It To Someone You Love Is SO HARD TO DO.

Frida Has TRIED To Tell Manny Numerous Times...But EVERYTIME, She's PANICED...And CHICKENED OUT.  
>Frida Also KNEW That If She Didn't Make Her Move Soon...Then SOMEBODY ELSE WOULD And She Would Spend THE REST OF HER LIFE REGRETTING IT.<p>

Frida Has Been Having Dreams Latley...Dreams That Hekp Her With Her Courage.  
>She Dreams Of Being Manny's Wife, And Raising Beautiful Children With Him...<br>Being The Bride Of EL TIGRE, She WOuld Be Home With The Chilren...Awaining His Safe Return.

This Vision Of The Future Is TOO GOOD For Her To Let it Slip Away From her.  
>Frida Had To Tell Manny...And The COCO BONGO Seemed Like The Perfect Time.<p>

Frida Rested Her head On Her Pillow And Drifted To Sleep, Dreaming Of Manny.

"i love you, manny...always.

Meanwhile, From Far Off Two Shadowy Figures Spied On Frida WIth Malicious Intentions.

One Was a Cyborg, Commanding a Guacalmole Monster The Other, Was Mecha Cowboy...Armed With a Robotic Horse.

"Tonight, Frida WILL BE OURS! Said The Cyborg

"And EL TIGRE Shall PERISH! Said The Cowboy

The Two Teens Snickered Evily As They Charged There Weapons At The Suarez House.


	12. Unlikely Alliance

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 12: Unlikely Alliance

Manny Rivera Was In His Room, Carefully Plotting And Planning The Many Ways For Him To Gain REVENGE On The Mask...

He Was Somewhere Along The Line Of Strapping Him To a Rocket And Sending Him To The Moon.

"Green Head MUST PAY!

Manny Paused Momentarily When He Saw a Framed Picture He Had Of Himself and Frida.  
>He Stared At The Photograph For Several Minutes, Which To Him...Felt Like Hours.<p>

Frida Had Been His Best Friend Since They Were Kids...  
>And Lately, He's Been Seeing Her As MORE THAN JUST A FRIEND.<p>

It Was Like ONE DAY, The Person He's Known All His Life Was SOMEONE NEW.  
>Ever Since That Day When He And His Family Temporarily Lost There Powers...That Day Frida KISSED HIM!<p>

Well, He Never Saw Frida The Same Way Again.

Frida Claims It Wasn't Personal...She Was Just Caught In The Heat Of The Moment.  
>Manny Didn't Know If That Was True or Not, But He Knew One Thing...He Was Falling In Love With Her Now.<p>

Everything About Her Was a Thing Of Beauty To Him.  
>Her Hair As Blue As The Sky, Her Skin As Golden As The Sun Her Dark Blue Eyes That Shined Like Gemstones, Even Her RUBY RED GOGGLES Looked Beautiful.<p>

No Other Girl Mattered To Him Anymore, The Only One That Mattered In His Life...Was FRIDA SUAREZ.

But, Manny Wasn't Sure How He Could Tell Her.  
>How Could You Tell Your BEST FRIEND That Your In Love With Her?<br>The Worst Case Scenario WOuld She Would LAUGH AT HIM...Or Worse.

But, He Couldn't Risk Losing Her To Somebody Else Who Would NEVER LOVER HER AS MUCH AS HE COULD!

"frida...my, mi amore.

SLAM!

Manny Looked To See His Door Swing Open.  
>And Standing At The Door...Was ANITA &amp; NIKITA SUAREZ!...Frida's Older, Twin Sisters.<p>

"WHAT THE HE-

Anita Leaped For Manny And Quickly Restrained Him And Covered His Mouth.

"Nikita, Shut The Door And LOCK IT!

Nikita Did As She Was Told.  
>Anita Then Looked Into Manny's Eyes, Her Own Eyes very Sturn...Just Like Her Sister.<p>

"Alright, Listen Rivera!  
>We're Not Gonna Hurt You...Unless Your Try To Run Away To Your Daddy And Grandpapi.<br>Now, I'm Going To Let You Go...And You BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING or I'll REALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!

Nikita Cracked her Knuckles As To Prove That they WEREN'T KIDDING.

Manny Nodded Anita Let Manny Go.

"What Is GOING ON!

"As Much As It Pains Us To Say It: We Need Your Help.

"Help?  
>What Do You Mean?<p>

"Several Hours Ago...Our Family Was Attacked.

Manny Froze In SHock.

"A-ATTACKED!

"Yes...By Doctor Chipotle Junior And Senior Siniestro. Said Anita

"Better Known As Diego & Sergio. Said Nikita

"Our House Is In Shambles, Mother And Father Are In The Hospital...

"And F-FRIDA? Said Manny, Fear In His Voice.

Anita & Nikita Looked Down.

"gone...

Manny Was Horror-Struck.

"G-GONE!  
>WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?<p>

"Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro Kidnapped Her.

Manny Was Relieved Frida Was Alive But Devastated That She Was Captured.

"We Tried To Stop Them, But He Overpowered Us...

"We Also Tried To Save Her, But There Combined Forced Are TOO MUCH For Us.

Manny Looked Down.

"So, You Want Me To Rescue Her?

"Yes...

"And No.

Manny Was Confused.

"Huh?

"We Want Your To Save Her... Began Anita

"But, El Tigre Showing Up To Rescue Frida Is EXACTLY What They'll Expect. Said Nikita

"We Feel That a Rescue Attempt By El Tigre Is Part Of There Plan.

Manny Had To Agree With Them...  
>It Was No Secret That Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro Desired Frida, And HATED EL TIGRE.<br>Most Likely This Was EXACTLY What They Wanted Him To Do...Meaning a TRAP Was Waiting For Him.

"So, What Do You Want Me To Do?

"Save Our Sister...

"But, Do It In a Way They Wouldn't Expect.

Manny Was Confused.

"How?

"Get Help From Someone Who They Hate EVEN MORE THAT YOU.

"MORE THAN ME!  
>Who Could They Possibly Hate Even More That ME!<p>

Nikita Hands Anita a PDA Anita Plays It, And Shows Manny a Video Playback Of Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro...Fight THE MASK.

"You...Have GOT...To Be Kidding.

"It's The ONLY WAY, Rivera.  
>Mask Has Beaten Those Two Before...And We Feel Fighting Them Together Won't Be Any Different.<p>

"BUT, I HATE THE MASK!

"Hey, We're Not Exactly Fans Of "Green Head", Either!  
>But, Our Little Sister's Life Is At Stake...And Daddy Would Be DEVASTATED If Anything Happened To Her.<p>

"And Something Tell's Us, YOU WOULD BE TO!

Manny Sighed Sharply.  
>He May Of Despised The Mask, But He Loved Frida More.<p>

"Even If I Do Find Him...How Can I Convince Him To Help?

"Mask Seems To ENJOY Driving People Crazy.  
>He Might Jump At The Chance To Humiliate Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro.<p>

"And, As To WHERE HE IS...He's Currently At TACO BELLE.

"Taco Belle?

"He REALLY Loves Tacos.

Manny Sighed.

"Alright, I Guess I Have No Choice.

Manny Spinned His Belt Buckle And In a Flash Of Green Light, And a Tiger Roar...Transformed.

"EL TIGRE!

Anita & Nikita Grabbed Manny By His Shirt.

"Save Our Sister, Rivera...

"Or, WE'LL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!

Manny Sweatdropped.

"Uhhhh...sure.

Manny Opened His Window And Grappel-Clawed Into The City.  
>Leaving Anita &amp; Nikita Alone, Hoping For The Safe Return Of There Little Sister.<p>

[Meanwhile, At Taco Belle]

Mask Was Busy Scarfing Down His 508th Taco, And Was Going For 1001.

"I Just LOVE TACOS!

Just Then, Mask Eyed Something From Afar...

It Was Spike, The Green Mohawk Kid From School Who Bullied Chris On a Caily Basis...

a Wide, Twisted Smiled Creeped On Tha Mask's Face.

"smokin...

Mask Threw Away His Half Eaten taco And Sprinted Towards The Punk.

Spike Was Busy Planning His Agenda For Tomorrow.

"Let's See...Give Mikey a Swirly, Rip Off Lenny's Lunch Money And, Uhhh...Oh, Yeah...Gotta Remember To Give That Loser CHRIS JOHNSON a Wedgie.

Mask Zips In Front Of Spike.

"What An Excellent Idea!  
>HEY!, WHy Don't We Practice...ON YOU!<p>

Mask Grabs Spike's Underwear, Stretches It (Earning a Yowl From Spike)  
>And Wraps It Around a Lamp Post And Ties Spike To The Top Of It, Letting Him Hang There.<p>

"WHY YOU STUPID #$%&%!  
>I'LL #$%&amp;! GET YOU!<p>

Mask Laughed At Spike's Misfortine.

"HA! HA! HA!  
>SOMEBODY STOP ME!<p>

Just then, a Clawed Hand Grabbed Mask's Shoulder.

"Hold On There, Mask! Said El Tigre

"OOOOH!, KITTY WANT TO PLAY!

Mask Grabs El Tigre And Performs a Cartoony JUDO FLIP That Tossed Tigre Into a Wall.

Mask Quick-Changes Into a Martial Arts Master.

"So, You Think You Know KUNG-FU!  
>TIGER STYLE Good, But It's Can't Beat "KICK-YOUR-BUTT" STYLE!<p>

Mask Enlarges His Boot And Kicks El Tigre Hard In The Rear, Flinging Him Across The Street.  
>Mask Speeds Forward To Where El Tigre Is Falling To, He Places a Large Pillow There.<p>

"You Know, Sometimes It Bothers Me To Let My Opponents Get Hurt...BUT NOT THIS TIME!

Mask Removes The Pillow At the Last Minute, Allowing El Tigre To Hit The Floor With a WAM!

"HA! HA! HA!  
>Oh, This Is Just Too Easy.<p>

El Tigre Grappel Punches Mask In The Jaw, Fling Him Away.  
>Mask Soon Recovers As El Tigre Glares At Him.<p>

"Woooooo...Look At All The Pretty Stars.

El Tigre Grabs Mask By His Shirt And Stares Him In The Eyes.

"ALRIGHT, LOOK MASK!  
>Let's Get Clear On This: I DON'T LIKE YOU!, AND I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T LIKE ME!<p>

"Gee, Thanks For Being So Honest.

"PAY ATTENTION!  
>My Best Friend: Frida, Has Been Kidnapped By DR. CHIPOTLE JR. AND SENIOR SINIESTRO!<br>I WANT TO SAVE MY FRIEND, And If You Help Me...I Can PROMISE You a Chance To Fight Them.

Mask Escapes El Tigre's Grip And Fixes His Suit.

"Let Me Get This Straight...  
>We're Gonna TEAM-UP So YOU Can Rescue The Damsel In Distress And I Can FIGHT THE VILLAINS?<p>

"Pretty Much.

Mask Thinks a Bit.

"well...Frida Is YOUR WOMAN, So I Guess Saving Her Is "YOUR BUSINESS".  
>ANd, I DO Enjoy Playing Games With "Tweedle-DUMB And Tweedle-DUMBER" ALOT!<p>

Mask Thinks a Bit.

"OKAY, SURE!  
>WHY NOT?, WE'LL BE A DYNAMIC DUO YOU AND I!<br>EL TIGRE & THE MASK...or, THE MASK & EL TIGRE (Makes Better Licensing)

"So, It's Agreed...Partners? Says El Tigre, Reaching Out His Hand.

Mask Grins.

"Sure, Partners.

Mask Grabs El Tigre's Hand To Shake...Which Results In EL Tigre Being Electrocuted.

!

El Tigre Is Blasted Into a Wall.  
>Mask Holds Up a Sparking Joybuzzer.<p>

"My Tigger, You REALLY KNOW HOW TO SHAKE!

El Tigre Glares At Him.

"Sorry, Tigre...Old Habits.

El Tigre Gets Up.

"Yeah...I Guess.

Mask Takes Out a Remote And Presses a Button.  
>In An Instant, The Maskmobile Races Towards Them.<p>

"NEXT STOP: MESA CITY, SANTA MARIA, El DORADO THE EVIL TWITS STRONGHOLD And KOOK-AMUNGA!

El Tigre And The Mask Get In The Car And Speed For Dr. Chipotle Jr. And Senior Siniestro's Lair.


	13. The Plan

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 13: The Plan

Frida Lay Motionlessly On a Bed.  
>She Soon Awoke, Opening Her Eyes Slowly And Steadily...<p>

Frida Then Shot Her Eyes Open In Shock Upon Realising She Wasn't In Her Room.  
>She Was In a Cold And Dark Room Made Of Metal, The Bed Was Just As Cold And When She Got Up, She Found She Had Energy Shackles Latched To Her Arms And Legs.<p>

She Tried To Remove It, But It Shocked Her With Electricity.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! Exclaimed Frida

As If To Answer, The Metal Doors Of Her Cell Slide Open.  
>In Walk Dr. Chipotle Jr. And Senior Siniestro.<p>

Frida's Fear Turns Into Rage.

"YOU!

She Begins To Charge At Them, But Chipotle Pressed a Button On His Arm Which Causes Frida's Shackles To Shock Her, Causing Her To Fall.

"Please Forgive Us For The HARSH TREATMENT, Frida...  
>But, You Really Left Us NO CHOICE In The Matter.<p>

"Yeah, You were Getting So Vicious...We Had To RESTRAIN You Somehow.

Frida Glared At Them.

"Vicious?  
>YOU PUT MY MAMA &amp; PAPI IN THE HOSPITAL!, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FEEL!<p>

Frida Was About To Lunge AT Them Again But, Chipotle Neared His Finger To The Button, Prompting Frida To Stop.

"Believe Us, Frida...We Don't Want To Hurt You. Said Siniestro

"I Find That Hard To Believe.

Chipotle Smiles.

"Ahh, There's That WILD SPIRIT We Love So Much.

Chipotle Walked Up To Frida.

"Listen, Frida...Here Is The Deal.  
>We Both Desire You For Ourselves, But You Chose Manny, So That Makes Things Difficult.<p>

"Oh?

"You Will Be Ours Frida, Even If We have To TAKE YOU BY FORCE!

Frida Eyed Him, Then Glanced At Siniestro.

"How Can Both Of You Have Me, Smart Guy!  
>Your Just TWO DUMMIES, And I'm Only ONE GIRL!<p>

"We Have Already Solved That Problem. Said Siniestro

Chipotle Jr. Snickered Evily.

"We Are Going to CLONE YOU!

"C-C-CLONE ME!

"Yes, We Will Create Altered Clones Of You That'll Be Idea For Us Both.

"And What Will Happen To Me?

"Well, Cloning Is An IMPERFECT SCIENCE...  
>The Process Of DUplicating Your DNA Could Be FATAL.<p>

"FATAL!  
>YOu MEAN IT'LL KILL ME?<p>

"Well, If You Chose ONE OF US Instead Of Rivera, It Wouldn't Have To Come To That!  
>But, It's Like We Said...If WE CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL...<br>Besides, We Find Altered Frida Clones ALOT BETTER.

Frida Growled AT Them.  
>She Then Gave Chipotle a Swift Kick Between The Legs, Which Made a Loud "CRACK" Sound<p>

Chipotle Fell To his Knees In Pain.

"You CAN GO AHEAD AND CLONE ME ALL YOU WANT!  
>But, I Would Rather Die Than Spend The Rest Of My Life With a Bunch Of Crazy Freaks Like You!<br>Besides, The Joke Will Be On You...It Doesn't Matter If You Make 1001 Clones Of Me...  
>They Will NEVER BE ME, And You Know It! There Is Only ONE FRIDA SUAREZ...And She Loves MANNY RIVERA.<p>

"Maybe You'll Change Your Mind Once Rivera Is NO MORE. Said Chipotle Jr.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MANNY!

"Don't Need To, Chikka...He'll Come To Us. Said Siniestro

Frida Grins.

"He's Gonna KICK YOUR BUTTS!

"Hardly.

The Two Villains Leave Frida In Her Cell Frida Growls Under Her Breath, Anger Was Ebbing Away At Her...But, There Was Also Traces Of Fear.

But Not Fear For Herself.

"manny...

[Meanwhile, In The Miracle City Streets]

The Maskmobile Tore Through The City Streets At High Speed.  
>Though It Seemed As If They Were Going Somewhere, Manny Started Feel Like They Were Going In Circles.<p>

"Are You SURE You Know Where You Going?

Mask Was Busing Reading a Map Upside-Down.

"Sure, I'm Sure...Why Do You Ask?

"Oh, Gee...I Don't Know.  
>Maybe Because WE'VE PASSED BY THE MAYAN ARCADE SEVENTEEN TIMES JUST NOW!<p>

"Really?, I Count Twenty-Five.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!

"What?

"STOP THE CAR!

The Car Stops.  
>The Two Teens Get Out.<p>

Manny Looks Back Top See Blazing Tire Tracks That Are Circling a Large, Singular Area.

"MASK, YOU'VE BEEN DRIVING IN CIRCLES!

"Oh, So I Have...

Mask Looks At The Map Again.

"Ya' Know, I Think I Should Of Taken a DIFFERENT TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE...I Really Should've.

Manny Slaps Himself In The Face.  
>Mask Then Throws Away The Map.<p>

"Okay, It's Official...We're Lost.

"LOST?  
>WE CAN'T BE LOST!, WHAT ABOUT FRIDA!<p>

Mask Thinks a Bit.

"Okay, Here's The Thing...  
>Two Supervillains Have Kidnapped The Police Chief's Daughter And, We OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE...<p>

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!

"So, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW, AND OTHER PEOPLE DON'T KNOW, EITHER...  
>BUT, SOMEONE In THE CITY MUST KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW THAT WE WANNA KNOW So...We Just Gotta FIND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS And GET THEM TO TELL US WHAT WE WANNA KNOW That Way, WE'LL KNOW WHAT WE WANNA KNOW THAT WE DON'T KNOW RIGHT NOW...YA' KNOW.<p>

Manny Stared At Mask.

"Huh?

Mask Grins.

"Translation: WE NEED A SNITCH.

"Oh...Well, Why Didn't You Just Say So?

"I Did Say So.

"BUT, YO-  
>Oh, Forget It.<p>

Later, El Tigre & The Mask Reach Calavera, a Good Place To Start Looking For Villains.

The Two Teens Burst Into The Bar, Tigre Baring His Claws And Mask Holding a Mallet.

"ALRIGHT, VILLAINS!  
>WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF ABOUT FRIDA SUAREZ'S KISNAPPING! Demanded Manny<p>

"Other Than The Fact DR. CHIPOTLE JR. AND SENIOR SINIESTRO Did It?...Not Much. Said a Random Crook

"WHERE ARE THEY!

"We Don't Know...But We Know Where YOUR GOING: STRAIGHT TO YOUR DOOM!

a Gang Of Thugs Surrounded El Tigre And Mask.

"I Don't Suppose You Have a PLAN B? Said Mask Bluntly

Manny Drew Out His Claws.

"ATTACK!

Manny Leaped Into The Gang Of Criminals.

"Not Very Strategic...But, I'll Take It.

Mask Joined In The Fight.  
>As Manny Slashed And Grappel Punched The Villains, Mask Was More "Creative"...<br>Aside From Wacking The Thugs On The Head With His Mallet, He Also Used "LAUGHING GAS" On Them.

Eventually, All The Villains and Criminals Were Defeated.

"Well, That Was Fun...Too bad It Was All a Waste. Said Mask

Manny Grumbled.  
>He Walked Off Silently, Then Punched a Wall HARD.<p>

"WE'LL NEVER FIND HER AT THIS RATE!

Mask Smiled.

"You Kinda Like Her Dontcha?

"OF COURSE I LIKE HER!, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!

Mask Slinked Over To Manny.

"No, I Mean "LIKE" HER...

Manny Soon Got What Mask Was getting To.

"W-WHAT!  
>I DO NOT!<p>

"DO SO!

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!

"Manny And Frida Sitting In a Tree... K-I-Something, Something, Uhhhh...X-Y-Z!

"SHUT UP!

Manny Was About To Clobber His "Partner", Until He Spotted a Shady Crook Spying Them.

"HEY, YOU!

The Crook Ran.

"STOP HIM!

"I'LL GET 'EM!

Mask Sprouts Springy Shoes And Bounces After Him.  
>He Pounces On The Crook And Knocks Him Out Cold.<p>

"GNFY: Good-Night For You, HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!

Mask & El Tigre Bring The Crook Outside.  
>They Splash Some Water On Him, Thus Waking Him Up.<p>

"WHAT THE HE-

Manny Presses The Razor Tip Of his Claw Against The Criminal's Neck.

"What Do You Know Of Chipotle & Siniestro?

"You Won't Get a Word Outta Me.

"SO YOU DO KNOW!  
>WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE IS FRIDA!<p>

"I Ain't No Squealer.

Mask Has Himself a Crazed Laugh.

"Oh, PUH-LEEZE!  
>I Know Who You Are...<p>

Mask Pulls Out a Police Report.

"Your JOEY "THE WEASEL" JACKSON!  
>You Are a WELL KNOWN SNITCH, You Sell Your Grandmama's Walking Cane For a Buck!<p>

Mask Pulls Out a Walking Cane.

"Which Would Explain Where I Got THIS THING...

"TELL US WHERE FRIDA IS!

Weasel Just Grins.

"Oooh, This Must Be The Part Where I Get So Scared I CRY... Said Weasel Sarcasticly

Manny Was ABout To Pound The Crook's Face Into The Pavement, But Mask Stopped Him.

"Let me Try.

Mask Grabs Weasel And Walks Him a Few Feet Away From Manny.

"Look, Mask...  
>If You Let me Go free, I'l Pay You...Just Name Your Price.<p>

"Zero Dollars And No Cents...

Mask Laughs a Bit.

"LOOK PAL!, I Ain't Scared.  
>I've Been At This Game Long Enough To Resist Any Kind Of Torture.<p>

Mask Grins a Wide, Joker-Eque Smile.

"Oh, But You've NEVER MET ANYONE LIKE ME BEFORE.

Mask Starts To Laugh Sinisterly, Freaking Weasil Out a Little.

[Several Minutes Later]

"OKAY!, OKAY!  
>I'LL TALK!, JUST STOP IT! Shrieked Weasel<p>

Mask Brings a Shaking Weasil Back To Manny.

"What Did You DO To Him? Asked Manny

"Trust Me, Tigger...Your Better Off NOT KNOWING. Said Mask

Mask Tossed Weasel Over To Manny.

"Go On...Tell Him What You Told Me.

Weasel Flinched At Mask, Then Spoke Up.

"Chipotle and Siniestro Are At a Secret Base On The Outskirts Of Town, In The Desert.  
>It's Hidden From Prying Eyes By An Invisible Force Field And Protected By ROBOTS &amp; MUTANTS.<p>

"How Do We Find It?

"If You have Special Stealth Scanners, You Can Easily Detect It's Location...That's The EASY PART.  
>The HARD PART Is SURVIVING THERE SECURITY...And, BOY DO THEY GOT ALOT OF SECURITY!<p>

"Let Us Worry About That.

"There's One Other Thing. Said Weasel

"What?

"Chipotle and Siniestro Are Expecting You, El Tigre.  
>I'm Not Quite Sure What, But They Have Someing BAD Waiting For You When You get there...<p>

"I Knew It... Said Manny

"Wait!, Are They Expecting Mask To SHow Up?

"No...

"Good.  
>Then I've Got An Advantage.<p>

Mask Grinned.

"One Last Question: What Are They Doing With Frida?

"Chipotle & Siniestro Swore Frida Would Be Theres...Even If They Have To Take Her BY FORCE.  
>I'm Not EXactly SUre How, But There Are Rumors Going On About CLONING.<p>

Manny Was Startled.

"C-CLONING?

"Yeah, And That's All I Know.

Mask Walks Up To Him.

"You Do Well, Weasel...  
>But Now, Your Usefullness Is Over.<p>

Mask Pulls Out a Purple & Green Gun And Points It At Weasel.

"NO!, PLEASE DON'T!

"3...2...1...good-bye.

Mask Pulls The Trigger, Weasel Flinches.  
>But Instead Of Bullets, a Metal Rod WIth a Flag That Reads "BANG!" Pops Out.<p>

"PSYCE!  
>HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Weasel Sighs With Relief.  
>But Mask Grins Wider As Her Pulls The Trigger Again...<br>THIS TIME, The Gun Shoots a Stream Of Green Gas That Engulfs Weasel

Weasel Struggles To Catch His Breath.  
>As The Gas Disappears, Weasel Is Still...<br>Then, He Begins To Laugh Wildly With a Wide Grin Frozen On His Face.

"Criminals Today Are WAY TOO GLOOMY...You Need To Have a LAUGH, Once In Awhile.

Weasel Continues To Laugh, Until He's Out Cold.

"Is He?

"Naw...He's Still Alive.  
>His Jaw Will HURT LIKE HECK In The Morning, But He'll Be Okay.<p>

Mask Called His Car Over To Them.

"Now, LET'S GO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

"not yet...

Mask And El Tigre Get In The Maskmobile And Race For Dr. Chipotle Jr. And Senior Siniestro's Desert Base, Ready For a Battle.


	14. Plan of Attack

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The MASK of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 14: Plan of Attack

While El Tigre And The Mask Were On There Way To The Desert Base...

Dr. Chipotle Jr. And Senior Siniestro Were Putting There Plan Into Action.

Frida (Who Was Still Shackled) Was Being led To The Main Laboratory On There Base.  
>The Room Itself Was Huge, With Several Levels Worth Of MAD SCIENCE &amp; TECHNOLOGY.<p>

Chipotle & Siniestro Led Her To There FRIDA PROJECT.  
>Where Several Shadowed Pods Were Contained.<p>

"Okay, Frida...Here Is Our Lab, Where PROJECT: FRIDA Is Being Carried Out. Said Chipotle Jr.

"Project FRIDA?  
>Tsk, You Freaks Seriously Need To GET-A-LIFE!<p>

Chipotle Ignored Her, And Pressed a Button.  
>Which Revealed a Single Pod, Connected To Two Other Pods.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING!

"Our CLONING CHAMBER... Began Chipotle Jr.

"We'll Put You In The Main POD, Then It'll Siphon Your DNA And, Using Our Cutting Edge, Super-Computers...It Will Create The IDEAL FRIDA CLONES!

"One Shall be a Cyborg, Like Myself.

"And The Other Will Be a Cowgirl, Eqipped With a MECH-SUIT. Said Siniestro.

"Sadly, You Will Not SURVIVE The Full Process.

"You Freaks Are CRAZY.

Siniestro Turned To Chipotle Jr.

"Shall We Proceed?

"Unfortunetly, No...  
>The Machine Needs Time To Charge, I Estimate It Will Be Ready In TEN MINUTES.<p>

Frida Smiled.

"Manny Will Come For Me, And He'll KICK YOUR BUTTS!

"Oh, We're COUNTING ON IT.

Chipotle Jr. Pressed a Button, Lighting Up The Shadowed Pods Which Revealed Androids That Resembled FRIDA, All On STAND-BY.

Frida Gazed In Fear At These Mechanical Knock-Offs Of Herself.

"When El Tigre Comes To Rescue You, He Shall Only MEET HIS DOOM!  
>How Fitting That The IMAGE OF HIS LOVE, Shall Be The Instrement Of His Demise.<p>

Frida Could Only Hang Her Head Low In Shame.

"darn you, chipotle...  
>darn you, siniestro...<p>

"Yeah, Yeah...Sticks & Stones. Said Siniestro

"You Know, Frida...This All Could Of Been Avoided.  
>Had You Chosen One Of Us, We Could Of Made a Single Clone.<br>That Way, You Would Of Lived And We Would All Be Happy.

Frida Growled At Them.

"Get This Through Your THICK SKULLS I Love Manny, And I Will ALWAYS LOVED MANNY.  
>And Even If You DO Clone me, Chances Are...a Small Part Of Them Will LOVE MANNY, TOO!<br>And If I Die, Manny Will Never Rest Until YOU ALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!

Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro Ignored Her.  
>They Could Only Laugh Evily At There Master Plan.<p>

Meanwhile, From Far Away El Tigre and The Mask Were In The Maskmobile.

They Were From a Safe Distance Away And Had Seen The Entire Confronsation On a On Board Monitor.

"This Show Sucks. Said The Mask

"I Wonder What Else is On...

"HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS! Yelled Out Manny

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL FRIDA AND DISRESPECT HER WITH KNOCKOFFS!

Mask Eyed Him.

"Yeah, Yeah...I Hear Ya.  
>Don't Get Your Tuffs In a Knot, I've Got a Plan.<p>

"No Doubt a STUPID ONE!  
>I Say We Go In There and FIGHT REALLY, REALLY HARD!<p>

"Good Plan...If You Want To LOSE REAL QUICKLY.

"Give Me ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T!

"I'll Give Your a Thoasand Good Reasons...

Mask Points At The Frida Androids In Stasis.

"Dr. Chip-n-Dale" and the "Looney Ranger" Are EXPECTING You.  
>They Have Built Dozens Of Frida Robots, All Programmed Go At You Like It's "TIGER SEASON"<br>You Go Out There With a Plan Like That, And THE LAND OF THE DEAD Will Be Your NEW PLACE OF RESIDENCE.  
>You Wanna Save Frida And Put Those Clowns In There Place, Then You Gotta THINK LIKE ME: Unpredictably.<p>

Manny Eyed The Mask.

"How WOuld Yo-

"Hey, I May Be CRAZY...But I Am Not STUPID.  
>Even I Wouldn't Jump Into Danger Without a Plan That's "Logical"<p>

Manny Thought a Bit, Then Sighed Sharply.

"Okay...What's The Plan?

Mask Smiles a Wide Grin.

[Later, At Chipotle & Siniestro's Lab]

The Cloning Chamber Hummed a Little, then Beeped Loudly.

"CLONING CHAMBER READY. Said The Computer Voice "About Time. Said Siniestro

Chipotle Deactivates Frida's Shackles.  
>Frida Then Kicks Siniestro In The Rear And Tries To Run Away.<p>

Chipotle Calmly Presses a Button.  
>a Single Frida Android Comes To Life, It's Optics Glowing Red.<br>The Robot Blasts Off Towards Frida And Grabs Her By Her Hair.

"OW!  
>LET GO, LET GO!<p>

"Negative.  
>Order Has Been Ignored. Said The Android In a Robotic Tone Of Frida's Own Voice<p>

The Android Restrains Frida And Brings Her To Chipotle.

"Objective Obtained.  
>Returning To Base For Stand-By Mode.<p>

The Robot Flies Back To It's Pod.

"Nice Try. Said Chipotle

"Can't Really Blame Me For Trying. Said Frida With a Smile

Chipotle Grabs Frida And Tosses her In The Glass Tube The Door Shuts Tightly With a Whooshing Sound, Frida Pound The Glass, But To No Avail.

"DNA Extraction Commencing.  
>Cloning Operation Has Begun.<p>

Frida Suddenly Felt Herself Getting Weaker She Saw Formless Plasma In The Other Pods, Slowly Forming Into Humanoids.

"you'll...n-never...get away...with this. Said Frida, Dazed.

Chipotle and Siniestro Laughed Cruely.

"Oh?  
>And Who's Gonna Stop Us?<p>

As If On Cue, The Building's Doors Broke Open.  
>Everyone Looked To See None Other Than EL TIGRE.<p>

El Tigre Leaped Forward, His Claws Fully Extended.

"VILLAINS!  
>RELEASE FRIDA, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.<p>

Frida Smiled.

"manny...

Chipotle and Siniestro Also Smiled.

"Welcome El Tigre...To Your DOOM.

"We've Been Expecting You, Rivera.

Chipotle Presses a Button.  
>All The Pods Containing The Frida Androids Activated.<p>

"FRIDA ANDROIDS!, DESTROY EL TIGRE!

"Affirmative. Said the Robots In Union.

The Frida Robots Blasted Towards El Tigre.  
>They Punched Him, Kicked Him, Tossed His Body Around And Shot AT Him With There Blasters.<p>

El Tigre Slashed At The Robots With His Claws, Ripping Them Into Scrap Metal.  
>But There Were TOO MANY ROBOTS, And They Were Out-Numbering and Over-Powering Him.<p>

"MANNY! Shrieked Frida

"YES!, YES!

"DESTROY HIM!

Soon, An Entire Squad Of Frida-Bots Surrounded Him.  
>They Charged There Weapons, Which Glowed WHITE HOT.<p>

"Target Aquired.  
>Termination In Three...Two...<p>

Frida Stared Horor-Struck El Tigre Looked Back At Her.

"one.

All The Frida-Bots Fired There Weapons, Blasting At EL Tigre The Explosion Was So Great, That It Blinded Everyone.

"MANNY!

When the Dust Settled, All That Was Left Was a Torn Up Mask.

"Target Has Been Terminated.

"YES, YES, YES!  
>AT Last, EL TIGRE IS NO MORE! Shouted Chipotle Jr.<p>

"REVENGE IS FINALLY OURS! Shouted Siniestro

Tears Streamed Down Frida's Face

"MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY!  
>!<p>

Frida Fell To Her Knees And Cried.

"you killed him, YOU KILLED THE MAN I LOVE!

"Yes...Your Point.

Frida Furiously Punched The Glass, Ignoring The Pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!  
>I'LL #$%*% KILL YOU #$%&amp;*!<p>

Chipotle and Siniestro Laughed At These Threats.  
>Just Then, The Frida-Bots Alarms Sounded.<p>

"ALERT, ALERT Unknown Bogey Detected.

Everyone Looked To See a Shadowed Figure Emerge From The Dust.

"I-Impossible...

"It, IT CAN'T BE!

"manny?

Every Looked On At The Figure As The Dust Cleared And They Were All Shocked To See That It Was...


	15. Attack of the Frida Twins

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The Mask Of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 15: Attack Of The Frida Twins

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIISE!

Senior Siniestro And Doctor Chipotle Jr Were Greeted With a Shocking Sight.

It Wasn`t El Tigre Who They`re Frida Robots Had Blasted...But, THE MASK DRESSED UP AS EL TIGRE!

"THE MASK! Exclaimed Siniestro

Mask Twirls Around An Appears As a Green Faced Elvis

"Ladies And Gentlemen...FRIDA HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!

Mask Points Towards The Empty Tube Where Frida Was.  
>Chipotle And Siniestro Look And See The Real Manny Holding Frida.<p>

"MANNY! Said Frida Happily

EL Tigre Grins.

"Adios Amigos.

El Tigre Fires His Grappel Claw And Swings Out Of a Window With frida.

The Two Villains Glare At Mask.  
>Mask Smiles And Waves Sheepishly.<p>

"hi...

"KILL ! Shouts Chipotle

The Frida Robots Ready they`re Lasers, Rockets And Guns, They Aim At Mask.

"Target Locked...

"Ladies...Can We Talk ABout This.

"Fire.

"Well, I Guess Not.

All Weapons Fire And Hit The Mask At The Same Time.  
>The Blinding Flash Of They`re Attacks Can Be Seen From Outside...Where Manny And Frida Were.<p>

"M-Manny...

Frida Was Looking At Manny, Her Eyes Wide And Shiny.

"he helped save me.

Manny Narrowed His Eyes.

"yeah...he did.

Manny Put Frida Down.

"Get To The Car, I`ll be Right With You...I Have a Friend To Help.

Frida Ran For Cover While El Tigre Ran Into The Building.

Inside, El Tigre Saw The Robots Firing Away At The Mask.  
>he Shot His Grappel Claw And Punched Thru Several Robots, Reducing Them To Smoldering Scrap Metel.<p>

Mask Emerged From The Scorched Ground...Covered In Charcoal.

El tigra Ran towards Him.

"MASK!, you Okay?

Mask Held Up a Sign That Read: "WHAT DO YOU THINK, NUMBSKULL!"

More Frida Bots Appeared.

"Wow, It`s Like My Sweetest dream And Worst Nightmare All Rolled Up In One." Said Tigre

"STAND ASIDE!, I`ll Handle This.

Mask Twirls Around In a Green Tornado That Increases In Size, Til It Looks Like Something From "TWISTER"  
>He Sucks Up All The Robots Like a Vacume And Causes Them To Crash Into Each Other At Hight Speed.<p>

"From The Creators Of JURASSIC PARK And SPEED...IT'S TWISTER!" Yelled Mask

Mask Stops Spinning, Causing Robot Parts To Fall From The Air.

"~Siiiiiiiing In The Raaaaain!  
>I`m Just Siiiiiiiiinging In The Raaaaaain!~<p>

Mask Stops And Turns Back To EL Tigre.

"Okay, Let`s Go Home...Party`s Over.

"NOT QUITE OVER! Began Senior Siniestro

"We Still Have a Gift That Need Unwrapped. Said Chipotle

The Two Villains Both Pressed a Button.  
>Two Shadowed Tubes Glowed And Drained Away Some Liquids.<p>

They Opened And Out Emerged Two Frida Clones.

One Was a Cyborg With a Robot Arm And Eye.  
>Another Was Wearing a Mechanical Cowgirl Outfit.<p>

"Oh, Crud...

"GAAAAAAAH!  
>IT`S THE TERRIBLE TWOSOME!<p>

"FRIDA TWINS, ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

The Cyborg Frida Fired a Laser From Her Arm While The Cowgirl Frida Launched Missles At The Heroes.

El Tigre Used His Tiger Reflexes To Avoid The Missles...  
>But, The Missles Hit Mask And Exploded With a Loud Shockwave.<p>

"MASK!

The Dust Cleared And Mask Was Covered In Black Soot, His Hair And Clothes Burning a Bit.

"Is Today "BLOW UP THE MASK" DAY!" Shouted Mas, Angrily

Mask Brushed The Soot Off And Sped Towards The Frida Twins.  
>He Handed The Cowgirl Frida SOme Flowers And a Heart Shaped Box Of Chocolates.<p>

"For You, Psycho-Mama!

"For ME?

Cowgirl Frida Sniffed The Flowers...Which Sprayed Water Into Her Face.  
>a Spring Loaded Gove Popped Out Of The Heart Box And Slammed a Pie Into Her Face.<p>

She Glared At Mask...Who Smiled.

"One Last Gift.

Mask Pulled Out a Remote And Pressed a Button.  
>The Box And Flowers Exploded, Covering Cowgirl Frida In Soot.<p>

Mask Stuck Out His Tounge.

"BEEP-BEEP!

Mask Sped Off.  
>Cyborg Frida Growled, Then Shot Her Machine Gun At Him.<p>

Mask Passed By El Tigre.

"SHE`S ALL YOURS, PAL!

Tigre Extended His Claws And Charged After Cyborg Frida.  
>He Shot His Grappel Claw, And Pierced Some Circutry...Electrocuting The Cyborg Girl.<p>

"Now For The FINALE!

Mask Twirled Around Into a Green Tornado And Sucked Both Frida`s Into The Vortex.  
>The Frida Clones Shot Out Like Bullets And Slammed Into The Cloning Machine...Which Blew Up.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shouted Chipotle

The Two Villians Saw The Machine Reduced To Sparking And Burning Scrap Metal.  
>The Frida Twins EMerged From Teh Wreckage...Then, Melted Into Plasmic Goo.<p>

"OUR FRIDA`S! Exclaimed Siniestro

"BLAST!  
>You Must Not Of Had Enough DNA To Keep Them Stablised! Said Chipotle<p>

The Two Villains Faced Mask And El Tigre.  
>They Leaped Down And Approached Them...Angry Looks On Their Faces.<p>

"Better Run, Tigger...I`m About To Unleash My "Secret Weapon".

El Tigre Nodded, Then Grappeled Away.  
>Mask Took Out a Bag And Reached Inside, Pulling Out...a Fiddle.<p>

"LET`S ALL SQUARE DANCE!

Mask Bean To Play the Fiddle.  
>For Some Reason, The Music Put The Two Villains Into a Hypnotic Daze...So, They Danced.<p>

~PROMONADE ACROSS THE FLOOR, SASH-SHA RIGHT OUT THE DOOR OUT THE DOOR AND INTO THE GLADE AND EVERYBODY PROM-O-NAAAAAAAAADE!~

Chipotle And Siniestro Danced Outside The Base And MAsk Followed Them.

~NOW, STEP RIGHT OUT, YOUR DOIN` FINE!  
>I PULL YOUR HAIR, YOU PULL MINE...KEEP ON PULLIN` LIKE YOU DID BEFORE, BEAK IT UP INTO a TUG-A-WAR!~<p>

Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro began To Pull Each Others Hair Real Hard.  
>Mask Took Put SOme SCissors And Cut Their Hair...Causing Them To Fall.<p>

He Then Handed Them a Mallet And a Baseball bat.

~NOW, GRAB YORU WEAPON AND HOLD IT TIGHT WHACK YOUR PARTNER WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!  
>HIT EM` IN THE SHIN, HIT EM` IN THE HEAD, HIT EM` AGAIN, THE CRITTER AIN`T DEAD!<p>

Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro Began To Hit Each Other With The Mallet And Baseball Bat.

~WHACK HIM LOW AND WHACK HIM HIGH, STICK YOUR FINGER IN HIS EYE YOUR BONES MAKE PRETTY LITTLE SOUNDS, SO BANG YOUR HEADS AGAINST THE GROUND!

Tigre And Frida Watched As Mask Made Chipotle And Siniestro Look Like Idiots.

~NOW, RIGHT HAND OVER, LEFT HAND UNDER, BOTH JOIN HANDS AND RUN LIKE THUNDER OVER THE HILL AND OVER THE DALE, DUCK YOUR HEAD AND LIFT YOUR TAIL!~

Chipotle And Siniestro Ran Off Into The Desert, Mask (ANd Tigra And Frida) Followed Them.  
>The Two Were Soon Heading for a Cliff That Lead To a LONG DROP.<p>

~DON`t YOU STRAY AND DON`t YOU ROAM!  
>TURN RIGHT AROUND AND PORMANDE HOME...~<p>

Chipotle And Siniestro zStopped Just As They reached The Edge Of the Cliff They Turned To Leave...But, Mask Kept Singing To His Fiddle.

~...CORN IN THE CRIB AND WHEAT IN THE SACK, TURN RIGHT AROUND AND PROMINADE BAAAAAAACK!~

Chipotle And Siniestro Turned Around And Walked Off The Cliff They Fell Down Like Rocks And Hit The Ground Pretty Hard.

They Somehow Survived, But Were Dazed a Bit.

Mask Threw Away His Fiddle.

"Well, That Takes Care Of Those Losers..."

Mask Then Sped Up To Tigre And Frida.

"M-Mask...Though You Drive Me CRAZY You Did Help me Save Frida, So...I Guess I Owe You One." Said Tigre

"HA!  
>Twernt Nothin!<br>Anything To Drive Those Morons Crazy..."

Mask Then Whistled.  
>His Maskmobile Drove Up To the Three.<p>

"Superheroics Over...TIME TO PARTY!

Mask Grabbed El Tigre And Frida, Then Tossed Them In the Back Seat.  
>He Then Got Inside The Car And Started To Rev It Up.<p>

"Where We Going? Asked Frida

"WHO KNOWS!

Mask Stomped On The Gas Peddle And Took Off AT Full Speed.  
>Once He Was Gone, Chipotle Jr. And Siniestro Climbed Up the Cave.<p>

"THAT GREEN FACED SWINE WILL PAY FOR THIS! SHouted Chipotle Jr.

"DARN TOOTIN!

[Later]

The Maskmobile Cruised Down The Street.  
>Just Then, The Car Was Rammed In Teh Rear.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Exclaimed Frida

Mask Looked Into His Rear View Mirror...  
>He Saw a Muscle Car That Was a Cross Between Siniestro`s Suit And Chipotle`s Tech.<p>

"Uh-Oh...The Knuckle-Heads Are Back!" Said Mask

Tigra And Frida Looked Out The Back Window.  
>Weapons Popped Out Of The ChipotleSiniestro Car.

"LOSE THEM!" Shouted Tigre

Mask Grinned.

"Like Socks In a Laundrymat.

Mask Pressed a Button, Activating His Turbo Rockets.  
>The Maskmobile Blasted Off At Full Speed, Ripping Up The Road As It Did.<p>

"FOLLOW HIIIIIIIIM!" Shouted Chipotle Jr.

The Chipotle/Siniestro Car Sped Up As It Followed The Maskmobile.  
>Thrusters Appeared On It And It Blasted Off Towards The Green And Yellow Car.<p>

"HE`S COMING!" Shrieked Frida

Mask Calmly Pressed a Button.  
>The Wheels Cranked The Car Upwards...Allowing The ChipotleSiniestro Car To Pass Under It.

Chipotle And Siniestro Looked Back At The Maskmobile Lowered Back Down.

"DRAT!  
>HE TRICKED US AGA-<p>

CRASH!

The Black And Silver Car Slammed Into a Tree.  
>The Maskmobile Sped Right Past It, SPlashing Some Water At Them.<p>

"SO LONG, TWEEDLES!  
>SEE YOU IN ST. LOUIE!" Shouted Mask, Who Laughed At Them<p>

Chipotle Growled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
>I HATES THAT GREEN HEADED IDIOSO!"<p>

The Chipotle/Siniestro Pulled Out Of teh tree.  
>And With the Front Of The car Mangled Up...Followed The Maskmobile Again.<p>

Mask Looked At The Door Mirror.

"Sheesh...These Clowns Just Don`t Give Up!"

Mask Drove His Car Through a Dark Tunnel...The "Chipestro" Car Followed.  
>The Maskmobile Made It Through First And Quickly Pulled Over.<p>

Mask Ran Out And In a Flash, Constructed a Brick Wall At The End Of The Tunnel.  
>The Chipestro Car Drove Down The Tunnel At Full Speed...Then.<p>

WHAM!

The Brick Wall Crumbled...Revealing The Beaten Down Car Of The Two Villains.  
>They Looked Dazed And Confused As They Hung Out The Shattered Front Window.<p>

"Should Of Gone For The COMPACT, You Hotrod Kids!  
>HA!-HA!-HAAAAAAAA!, SOMEBODY STOP ME!"<p>

Mask Ran Back Inside His Car, Which Drove Off.

"This Kind Of Thing Happen To You, Often?" Asked Frida

"Eh!, It`s a Living..."

[Later]

The Maskmobile Pulled Up To The Policia HQ.  
>The Top Retracted And Mask Quickly Got out, Now Dressed Like a Valet.<p>

"Your Stop, Madame..."

Frida Got Out, As Did Tigre.

"Thank You...So Much."

At That Moment, An Army Of Troopers Appeared Out Of No Where.  
>They Had Their Guns Aimed At Mask...Chief Suarez Soon Stepped Out.<p>

"AH-HA!  
>I KNEW YOUR WERE BEHIND MY DAUGHTER`S KIDNAPPING, MASKO!<p>

Mask (Now In His Zoot Suit) Sped Up To The Chief.

"CHIEF SUAREZ!  
>SO NICE TO SEE YOU!, How Ya Doing?<p>

"DAD, STOP!  
>MASK DIDN`T KIDNAP ME, HE SAVED ME! Shouted Frida<p>

Anita And Nikita Ran Out From The Policia.

"SHE`S RIGHT, DAD!  
>"CHIPOTLE JR. AND SENIOR SINIESTRO WERE BEHIND IT, REMEMBER!<p>

Chief Suarez Growled.

"I WILL NOT BE FOOLED!  
>MASK MUST Of BEEN WORKING WITH THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED HER!<p>

Mask Reached Behind Suarez And Pulled His Underwear Over His Head.

"WEDGIE!

Mask Hopped Into His Car.  
>He Pressed a Button And It Morphed Into a HOTROD.<p>

"LATER, FOLKS!

a Jet Engine Popped Out Of The Car's Trunk And Blasted Off.

"AFTER HIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Several Policia Squad Cars Chased After The Maskmobile.  
>Tigre, Frida And Frida`s Sisters Watched Them Leave.<p>

"UN...REAL. Said Tigre

All Three Suarez Sisters Nodded.


	16. The Coco Bongo Club

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The Mask Of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 16: The Coco Bongo Club

[Casa Del Mariachi, a Few Day Later]

Maria Rivera Was In a Fancy Dress And Was Combing Chris`s Hair.

"HOLD STILL, CHRIS!"

"YOW!, HEY!"

"There!...Now, You Look Handsome!"

Chris Sighed As He Looked At Himself In The Mirror...  
>He Was Wearing a Tuxedo And His Hair Was All Shiney And Combed Over.<p>

"I Look Ridiculous..."

"Well, It Should Impress That Aves Girl."

"MOM!" Shouted Chris

"Well, You DO Like Her, Don`t you?

Chris Sighed.

"i`m...i`m not sure.

Maria Looked At her Watch.

"Well, We`d Better Get Going...  
>The Club is Expecting Me There SOON."<p>

"Yeah...Sure." Said Chris, Deep In Thought

Maria Walked Out Of Chris`s Room.  
>Chris Quickly Walked Over To his Closet And Opened The Door.<p>

He Grabbed The Green, Wooden Mask And Hid It In His Coat.  
>Max The Dog Looked At Chris And Tilted His Head.<p>

"Look, I Know What your Thinking...  
>But, I`m Not Planning On Using The Mask!<br>I`m Just Keeping It Close So No One Else Can Mess With It."

The Dog Eyed Him, As If Not Believing a Word He Said.

"oh, don`t give me any lip..."

Chris Walked Out The Door.

Soon, He Was In Maria`s Car And They Were Headed For The Coco Bongo.  
>Once There...They Saw The Parking Lot PACKED WIth Cars.<p>

"Boy...That Must be Some Party." Said Chris

"Come One, Let`s Go..."

Maria Got Out, Chris Followed.  
>As They Walked Towards The Enterance...They Saw Some Familair Faces There.<p>

Rudolfo Was At The Door With Grandpapi Rivera, As Well As Manny And Frida.

"oh, dear lord..." Muttered Maria

"I SWEAR, I AM ON THAT LIST!" Said Rudolfo To the Bouncer

"Look, Pal...If Your Name Ain`t On The List, YOU DON`T GET IN!  
>I See "Manny Rivera", "Mr. Jorge Rivera" And Even "Ms. Frida Suarez"...BUT, NOT YOU!<p>

"pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Said Rudolfo, Making Puppy Dog Eyes

The Bouncer Glared At him.

"don`t make me hurt you...because I WILL."

Maria Walked Up, With An Annoyed Look On Her face.

"rudolfo..." Said Maria With a "Matter-Of-Fact" Look On Her Face

Rudolfa Turned Around And Looked At His "EX-Wife"

"MARIA!

The Bouncer Faced Maria.

"Evening, Ms. Rivera...This Joker With You?"

Maria Glanced At Rudolfa, Then Sighed Deeply.

"Oh, I Guess..."

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

Chris Rolled His Eyes, Then Glanced At His "Mom".

"just what did you see in that guy?" Whispered Chris

Maria Stiffled a Chuckle.

"he made me laugh...and, i felt sorry for him."

Maria Walked Inside The Club.  
>Chris Just Stood There Awhile.<p>

"Huh...Well, That Makes Sense."

Rudolfa Followed Maria, Constantly Staring At Her Like An Idiot.  
>Grandpapi Rivera Sighed As He Followed, Muttering Something To Himself.<p>

Manny And Frida Walked Over To Chris.  
>Manny Was Also In a Tuxedo And Frida Was Wearing a Red Dress With Some Make-Up And Ear Rings That Looked Like Stylized Skulls...Though, She Still Had On her Goggles.<p>

"Hey, Chris!" Said Manny

"Hi...  
>You guys On a Date Or Something?<p>

Manny And Frida Blushed a Bit.

"Oh, I`m Sorry...I Forgot You Guys Were BEST FRIENDS."

"Speaking Of Which...Where Is YOUR FRIEND? Asked Manny

At That Moment, Someone Walked Up.

"Right Here..."

Chris Gazed At Zoe Aves...Who Was In a Pretty, Dark Purple Dress She Had Dark Lipstick And Eyeliner (Even On her Eyelids.)

"wow...you look-

Zoe Approached Chris.

"Yes?

Chris Gulped.

"p-p-pretty..."

Zoe Put Up her Arm.  
>Chris Linked His Own With Hers.<p>

"Let`s Go..."

Chris And Zoe Walked Inside The Building.  
>Manny And Frida Just Stared At This, Dumbfounded.<p>

"dude...no matter how many times i see that, i will NEVER get use to it." Said Frida

"Ditto." Added Manny

The Two Then Blushed At They Looked At Each Other.

"ssssssssso...Should We Go In?" Asked Frida

"Uh, Y-YEAH!

The Two Friends Walked Inside.

[Inside The Coco Bongo]

Various People Were Dancing To The Upbeat Music Of The Club`s Band.  
>Some Were Seated AT their Tables And Enjoyed Their Food.<p>

Maria Was At The Stage, Singing a Song In Spanish.  
>Chris Was Sitting At a Table With Zoe, Who Was Staring At Him a Bit.<p>

"She Sure Sings Good, Don`t She?" Said Chris

Zoe Broke Out Of Her Trance.

"HUH, WHAT!"

"My Mom...She`s a Good Singer."

Zoe Nodded, Blushing a Little.

"Y-Yeah...She Is."

Chris Then Looked Over At The Dance Floor...  
>He Saw Manny And Frida Dancing Together.<p>

"Wow, Look At That..." Said Chris

Zoe Looked.

"Yeah?...So?"

"They Sure Look Cute Together.

Zoe Scoffed.

"yeah...i guess."

Chris Eyed Zoe.

"Z...I realise You Don`t Like Them That Much.  
>But, Manny IS Trying To Make AN Effort In Being a Brother To Me.<p>

Zoe Sighed.

"yeah...i know.  
>It`s Just So Hard To Like Those Two."<p>

"Could You Do It For Me, Zoey?

Zoe Looked At Chris.  
>She Then Sighed Deeply, Then Smiled.<p>

"Okay, Chris.  
>I`ll Try To Put The Past behind me...FOR YOU."<p>

Chris Smiled.

"Thanks, Z."

Chris And Zoe Started To Blush As They Looked At Each Other.

"Y-You Want Me To Get You Some P-Punch?" Asked Chris

"sure..." Said Zoe

Chris Got Up And Walked Off, Zoe Watched Him Leave With a Forlorn Sigh.  
>Meanwhile, Manny And Frida Were Dancing Really Close To Each Other...<p>

"f-frida..." Said Manny

"yes, manny?"

Manny Sighed.

"frida...there is something i need to say.  
>something i should of said a long time ago.<p>

"what, manny?

Manny Sweated a bit.

"frida...when siniestro and "cheetah"-

"chipotle.

"whatever...  
>when those two captured you...i was-<p>

Manny Struggled To Find The Words.

"i was...s-scared.

Frida Looked At Him.

"you were?

Manny Nodded.

"yeah...i did.

Frida Sighed.

"manny...i think i know what your going to say.

Manny Sweated a Bit.

"You...DO?

Frida Nodded.

"When I Was Their Captive...It Gave Me Some Time To Think Of Some Things.  
>and...when i thought they k-k-killed you, i..."<p>

Frida Stifled a Sob.  
>Manny Touched Her Face.<p>

"Frida!, Frida!...Calm Down."

Frida Exhaled, Then Looked Into manny`s Eyes.

"manny..."

"Yes, Frida?"

"i...i think i love you."

Manny Eyed Her.

"You What?

"i love you.  
>and...i don`t care if it changes our friendship, anymore.<p>

Manny Looked Into Frida`s Eyes.

"Mann-

Manny Kissed Frida, Who Was Shocked At this.  
>But, She Soon Relaxed And Kissed Him Also.<p>

Once They Parted Their Kiss, They Stared Into Each Others Eyes.

"i love you, too."

Frida Smiled.  
>She LEaned Over To Kiss Manny...But.<p>

CRASH!

Manny And Frida Looked Over To See Chris At The Lunch Table...Drenched In Punch.  
>SPike And His Gang Were Laughing At Him While Holding And Empty Bowl Of Punch.<p>

"CHRIS JOHNSON, YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!" Snickered Spike

Chris Eyes Him.

"Yeah, Well...At Least My Hair Doesn`t Look Like a Porkepine."

Chris Marched Away, While Spike And His Boys Kept Laughing.  
>Manny Glared At Them, While Frida Looked Concerned.<p>

She Wasn`t The ONLY ONE.

"Chris!, Are You Okay?" Asked Zoe

"I`m Fine...I Just Need a Minute To Get Dried Off."

Chris Left The Main Room.  
>Zoe Glared At Spike And His Friends.<p>

[Meanwhile]

Chris Ducked Inside a Bathroom And Walked Inside a Stall.  
>He Sat Down And Grumbled To Himself.<p>

"blast that spike...  
>that no good punk has been nothing but TROUBLE for me!<p>

Chris Then Reached Into His Coat And Pulled Out His Mask.  
>He Looked At It...Then, a Smile Crept On His Face.<p>

Meanwhile, a Man Walked Towards The Bathroom Door.  
>Suddenly, The Door Was Blew Open And a Green Tornado Spun Out.<p>

Mask Stood Out The Door WIth a Grin On His Face.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Their Playing My SONG!<p>

Mask Ran At Super Speed Towards The Main Room Of The Club.

"JUMPING JIMINEY CHRISTMAS!  
>The Coco Bongo!...MY KIND OF PLACE!<p>

Mask Grinned.

"Time For The Party To REALLY Begin!"

Mask Quickly Took a Seat And Pounded On the Table.

"WAITER!, WAITER!  
>GEE!, What`s a Guy Gotta Do To Get Some Service Around Here!"<p>

Soon, a Waiter Walked Up To Mask.

"What Do You Require, Sir?"

Mask Snatched a Menue And Looked At It.

"Got Any ESCARGO!"

"No...That Is a FRENCH Dish.

"FISH-N-CHIPS?"

"That Is From England, Sir."

"a Cheeseburger?

The Waiter Eyed Him.

"Sir...This Is Mexico.  
>All We Have Is Here Is HISPANIC Foods.<p>

Mask Sighed.

"Oh, Very Well.  
>Give Me a Taco With EXTRA HOT SAUCE...And Anything Else Here That`s Spicy,"<p>

"Si, Senior..."

The Waiter Left.

"AND DON`T FORGET THE CHURRORS!"

Manny And Frida Looked Over AT Mask As They Took Their Seats.

"Hey...Isn`t That Mask?" Said Frida

Manny Looked over To See a Familair Green Faced Teen Dressed In a Yellow Zoot Suit.

"Yeah...SO It Is." Said Manny

"He Must Be Here For The Party."

Manny Sighed.

"Hope Nothing Loco Happens While He`s Here...

Mask Relaxed As a Man Walked Up On Stage.

"Let`s Have a BIG APPLAUSE For Ms. Maria Rivera And her Mariachi Band!"

The Audience Clapped Their Hands.

"And, Now...We Have a Surprise Act For You All.  
>The Winner Of Our Talent Contest...May I Present: MISS ZOE AVES!"<p>

The Spotlight Shined On Zoe, Who Was On Stage.  
>The Club`s Band Played Soft Jazz As She Walked Down The Stage.<p>

Mask Took One Look At her...  
>His Jaw Dropped To The Table, Unrolling His Tounge And His Eyes Bulged Out Of His Sockets.<p>

Zoe Had a Seductive Look On Her Face, Then Started To Sing.

~Love Make You Feel The Way That I Do...  
>Gee, Baby...Ain`t I Good To You.~<p>

Mask`s Head Shifts Into a Green Faced, Cartoon Wolf And Howled Loudly While He Pounding On The Table Rapidly, Rattling The Silverware.

~There`s Nothing Too Good For Someone So True...  
>Gee, Baby...Ain`t I Good To You?~<p>

Mask`s Eyed Popped Out Of His head.  
>His Eyeballs Sprouted Arms And Legs, Then Danced Around The Table Before Jumping Back Into his Head.<p>

~OH, BABY!  
>Ain`t I Good For...Yooooooooou.~<p>

Everyone Clapped As Zoe Finished Her Song.  
>Mask Was Clapping And Whistling...Then, Hit His Head With a Mallet Rapidly.<p>

He Then Got Up.  
>He Ran Pass The People And Onto The Stage At Super Speed.<p>

Everyone Looked At The Spotlight Shined On Him.

"LET`S ROCK THIS JOINT!"

Mask Grabbed a Band Member And Twirled Him Around.  
>He Was Now Dressed In a Zoot Suit And Smiled...Mask Did The Same With The Others.<p>

Manny And Frida Stared At This.

"oh, boy..." Sighed Manny

The Band Started To Play Some Jazzy, BIG BAND/SWING Music.  
>Everyone Smiled As They Liked The Upbeat Music, Getting The Urge To Dance.<p>

"That`s Pretty Good Music!" Said Frida, Snapping Her Fingers

Mask Approached Zoe Aves...Who Was Blankly Staring At Him.  
>He Tossed His Hat And Grabbed Zoe...The Two Began To Dance.<p>

~HEY!, PACHUCO!~

~HEY!~

~Summer Of `43~

~HEY!~

~Someone Gunnin` For Me.~

~HEY!~

~Red And White Mean War TONIGHT!~

Mask And Zoe Danced Around To The Upbeat Music.  
>After Awhile, Zoe Started To Like It And People Clapped At Them.<p>

~HEY!~

~I Say: "Darn, My Pride"  
>Slipping Down To The East Side...~<p>

~HEY!~

~There Is Now Place To Hide.~

Mask Did a Mock Tango With Zoe Then, He Took Her Hand And Moved Her Around Himself...  
>He Soon Twirled Her Around Into a High Speed Tornado, Then Tossed Her In The Air.<p>

As Zoe Spun Around In Mid-Air, MAsk Bided His Time.  
>He Yawned, Filed His Nails, Read a Newspaper And Looked At His Watch.<p>

He Then Stretched Out His Arms...And, Zoe Landed In Them.

~HEY!, PACHUCO!~

Mask Grinned, Then Kissed Zoe...Causing Her Shoes To Fly Off Her Feet.  
>One The Kiss Was Parted, Zoe Stared Blankly At Mask For Awhile.<p>

She Then Blast Him WIth a High Powered Taser...Sending Him Flying Into a Wall.

Everyone Looked At The Hole He Was Sitting In.  
>He Then Quickly Got Up With a Big Grin On His face.<p>

"WOOOO!, BAY-BAH!  
>WHAT A WOMAN!...And Just the Way I Like Em`: "FIREY".<p>

Zoe Marched Off.

"Fresh..."

As Mask Got Up And Put His Hat Back On...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone Looked To See a Smoking hole Blown In The Wall.  
>From Out Of The Smoke, Gangsters With Mustaches Appeared.<p>

"THE MUSTACHE MAFIA!" Exclaimed a Bystander

"The Who?" Said Mask

Mask Saw Two Guys With Mustaches Approach.  
>One Was Large And Muscular, Another Was a Short Guy...<br>An Old Man In a Wheel Chair Rolled Up In Front Of Them.

Manny Sighed At this.

"Oh, Not Now!

"We`re Taking De` Money...Got a Problem With That!" Said Don Baffi

Mask Zipped Up To Them.

"Yeah...I Have a Problem With That."

The Don Eyed Him.

"Who is This Idiot?"

"Call Me...THE MASK!" Said Mask, Lighting Up a Neon Sign

"Dead Meat IS What I Call Yuz`..."

The Old Man Snapped His Fingers.  
>His Men Stepped Up, Gritting Their Teeth.<p>

"KNUCKLES, TINY...Murderlize This Freak."

Frida Looked Concerned.

"Manny...Shouldn`t We Do Something!"

Knuckles And Tiny Drew Out Their Guns And Aimed Them At Mask.

"NOW, HAND OVER THE LOOT!

Mask Looks At The "Camera" And Smiled, Shifting His Eye Brows a Little.  
>He Then Reaches Into His Pocket And Drew Out Some REALLY LARGE GUNS...<br>They Were The Size Of Small Cannons And Looked Like Something Out Of Wacky Version Of STAR TREK

Manny Smiled.

"I Don`t Think We`ll Have To..."

Knuckles And Tiny Drop Their Guns.

"On Second Thought...We Don`t Need The Money That Badly."

Mask Pulls The Triggers...And Blast The two Men With Streams Of Water.

"HA-HA!  
>Look`s Like Your "All Wet"!"<p>

Mask Stuffs The Guns Back Into His Pocket.  
>He Then Twirls Around And Appears As a Green Faced Michael Jackson In a White Zoot Suit.<p>

"You`ve Been Hit By...

Mask Kicks The Two Men In The Rear, Knocking Them Into a Wall.  
>They Soon Pass Out And Mask Then Does a Backwards "Moonwalk"<p>

"a SMOOTH CRIMINAL!"

Mask Changes Back To Normal.  
>Don Baffi Then Extends His Mustache And Wraps It Around Mask, Constricting On Him.<p>

"Gotcha, Ya Freak..."

"NOT SO FAST, "Dirty Hairy"..."

Mask Takes Out Some Scissors And Snips At His Mustache.  
>Don Baffi Is Forced To Release Him And Mask Quickly SProuts a Ginger Mustache On His Face.<p>

"EN GUARDE!"

Mask`s Mustache Form In The Shape Of Arms And Hands.  
>One Grabs The Don`s Mustache And The Other Forms a LARGE FIST And-<p>

POW!

RIIIIIIIIIIP!

The Don In Knocked Backwards...Ripping Off His Mustache.  
>Mask (Whose Mustache Was Now Gone) Zipped Over And Raised a Mallet Over The Old Man.<p>

He Then Stops.

"Awww...I Can`t Do It.  
>It Would`s Feel Right To Wail On An Old Guy In a Wheelchair...<p>

Mask Tossed The Mallet Away.  
>He Then Looks At His Watch.<p>

"Whoops!...Time To Go."

Mask Sped Off In a Green Blurr And Disappeared.  
>But, He Then Came Right Back Seconds Later.<p>

"But, FIRST!

Mask Sped Over To Spike And His Friends.  
>He Held a Bowl Of Fruit Punch And Faced Them.<p>

"Greeting, Boys...Have Some PUNCH!"

a Boxing Glove Attached To a Spring Suddenly Popped Out Of The Bowl And Socked Spike In The Jaw, Sending Him Flying In The Air.

Mask Then Gave His Buddies Some Wedgies.

"Oh, COME ON!  
>You All Knew I Was Gonna Do THAT! Said Mask To The "Screen"<p>

"HA!-HA!, SOMBODY STOP ME!"

Mask Then Took Off.

Meanwhile, a Guy Tried To Go Inside The Bathroom.  
>But, Mask Ran Over Him And Ran Inside...Shutting The Door Behind Him.<p>

a few Minutes Later, Chris Walked Out The Door.

"Hey, Pal!  
>Where`d That Green Faced Idiot Go?"<p>

"Uhhhh...Down The Drain?

The Man Shrugged His Shoulders And Left.  
>Chris Sighed With Relief As He Walked Back Into The Main Room...Which Was Trashed.<p>

"whoa...What a Wreck!"

"CHRIS!"

Chris Turned To See Zoe Run Up To Him.  
>She Hugged Him, While Manny And Frida Ran Up To Them.<p>

"What Happened? Asked Chris

"The Mustache Mafia Tried To Rob The Place...But, Mask Showed Up And Stopped Them". Said Manny

Chris Wiped Some Sweat Away From his Head.

"Thank Goodness..."

"Where Were You, Chris? Asked Frida

Chris Got Nervous.

"I, Uhhhh...Was Locked In The Bathroom.  
>Took Me Hours To Get Out Of There, Heh-Heh..."<p>

Frida Eyed Him.

"oh...OKAY!.

Chris Mentally Sighed With Relief.

Zoe Took Chris By teh Arm.

"Chris...You Wanna Walk Me Home?"

Chris Looked At Her.

"Uh...S-Sure."

Chris And Zoe Walked Away, Leaving Manny And Frida Alone.

"So, Manny...Where Exactly WAS Your Dad And Grandpapi?"

Manny Sighed.

"Dad Was Backstage With Mom...Trying To Impress Her With Poetry He Wrote."

Frida Watched Maria Storm By With An Aggravated Look On Her Face.

"I Guess It Didn`t Go Too Well, Huh?"

"Nope..." Said Manny

Frida Looked Back To Manny.

"So, What About Your Grandpapi?"

"He Left Early...Said He Had Another "Appointment"  
>Something About Making An Emergency "Withdraw" From The Bank.<p>

"Oh.

The Two Watched At Some Policia Troopers Hauled The Mustache Mafia Away Into a Truck.  
>Aside From The Chaos...This Was The Best Night Of The "Young Couples" Lives.<p>

[Meanwhile, Somewhere Else]

Chris And Zoe Walked Down Teh Streets Of Miracle City...Towards Zoe`s House.

"I`m Sorry You Had To Leave So Suddenly, Chris...  
>I Was Hoping You`d Be There When I Was Singing On Stage."<p>

Chris Looked At Zoe.

"YOU Were Singing? Said Chris, Pretending To Be Surprised

"Yeah...I Won a Contest, There."

Chris Sighed.

"i`m sorry...i wish i was there."

"Well, maybe It`s Just As Well...That Idiot MASK Was There, Too.

"Mask?

"Yeah...He Danced With Me."

Chris Grumbled To Himself.

"So...How Was It?"

Zoe Thought a Bit.

"It Was...DIFFERENT.  
>I Did ENjoy My Self For Awhile...Until He Kissed Me."<p>

Chris Was Wide Eyed.

"He...D-Did?

Zoe Nodded.

"That Guy Has a Serious Screw Loose...If You Know What I mean.

Chris Chuckled.

"yeah...i do."

The Two Soon Made It To The Aves House.  
>Zoe Walked up To her door, But Turned Back To Chris.<p>

"Well...Thanks For Walking Me Home.

"Your Welcome, Z.

Zoe Moved Over And Kissed Chris On The Cheek.  
>He Blushed Wildly As She Walked Inside Her House.<p>

"whoa..."

Chris Walked Away And Headed Back.  
>As He Did...Zoe Watched Him Leave From a Window In her House.<p>

She Smiled To herself, Feeling Quite Happy For Some Reason She Then Walked Away And Headed Towards Her Room.

"Mija..."

Zoe Looked Over To her Mother.

"Did You Enjoy Yourself?"

Zoe Smiled.

"Yeah...It Was Okay."

Carmelita Smiled.  
>She Coudl Read Her daughter Like An Open Book...And KNEW What She Was Thinking Of.<p>

"You Know...Chris IS a Nice Boy, Zoe.  
>So, Just In Case Things "Change" Between You Two...I Approve."<p>

Zoe Eyed Her Mother.

"MOM!, We`re Not-

Carmelita Eyed Her.  
>Zoe Sighed Sharply...Finding Herself Unwilling To Denounce Chris In Such a Way.<p>

"I`m Going To bed..."

Zoe Left.  
>Carmelita Chuckled To Herself As She Went Back To Housework.<p>

Just Then, Her Mother: Grandmami Aves, Walked Up To Her.

"You Is Right...Chris Is a Nice Boy For Zoey.

Carmelita Smiled.

"Mmm-Hmmm..."

"Much better Than Your EX-Husban-

"MOTHER! Shouted Carmelita

Grandmami Aves Covered Her Mouth.

"sorry..."

Carmelita Sighed.  
>She Didn`t Like Dwelling On The Subject Of "Zoe`s Father".<p>

"Well...You Do Have a Point, Mother.  
>Chris IS Different...He`s Not Like The Other Rivera Men.<p>

Carmelita Sighed.

"or, like my ex-husband..."

Grandmami Aves Sighed.

"Well, I Go Take a Nap."

The Elderly Woman Left Her Adult Daughter Alone.  
>Who Just Sat Down And Starting "Unhappily" Thinking About Her Past.<p>

[Meanwhile, Deep Within The AZTECH PALACE]

Mikla Sat On His Throne, Looking Into Monitors.  
>His Soldiers Walked Inside And Faced Him.<p>

"Report..." Said Mikla

"My Prince...Word Is That Out Spies Suspect CHRIS JOHNSON, Son Of Maria Rivera Is THE MASK.

Mikla Smiled Evily.  
>His Skeletal Hands Burned With Dark Energy.<p>

"Are They SURE?

"Not "100%"...But, Their Pretty Sure."

Mikla Stroked His Chin.

"Then, Perhaps We Should MAKE OUR MOVE.  
>Besides...I Owe MUCH To His Friends: Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez And Zoe Aves."<p>

Mikla Clutched a Skull...Then, Crushed It Into Dust.

"I Owe MUCH To Them..." Snarled Mikla, His Eyes Glowing.

"Just Give The Order, My Master...We Will ATTACK!" Said The Aztec Soldier

Mikla Got Up.

"We Attack TOMMORROW.  
>But, During The School Hours...When They`ll LEAST EXPECT It.<br>If Chris IS The Mask, He`ll Have NO CHOICE But To Reveal Himself To Save His Loved Ones...  
>And, If he Isn`t...Well, At Least I`ll Get My REVENGE On Those Three For Their Past Crimes Against Me!<p>

Mikla Chuckled Evily As Dark Energy Pulsed From his Body.


	17. Attack of the Aztec Prince

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The Mask Of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 17: Attack Of The Aztec Prince

[Casa Del Mariachi, The Next Day]

Chris Was Laying On His Bed WIth His Hands Together, Deep In Thought.

"Look, It`s Not Like I Haven`t Thought About This Before...  
>I mean, I Do LIKE Zoey...But, I`m Not Sure Exactly How I Like Her." Began Chris<p>

"I Mean...Do I Like Her As a Friend?, Or...Is She "More" To Me.

Chris Sighed Sharply.

"Zoe Was The Only Person Who Was Nice To Me When I First Came To Miracle City...Or MEXICO In General.  
>And, I Know She Was Only Pretending At First...But, She Really HAS Become My Best Friend.<br>Like MANNY AND FRIDA Are!...(Sigh) And That`s Another Reason Why I`m Thinking Of This.  
>Manny And Frida Were Best friends And Now They Are a Couple...And They Seem To Be Happy.<br>So...If It Worked For Them, Can It Work For Me And Zoe?

Chris Turned Around.

"What Do You Think?"

Chris Looked At His Dog Max, Who Was Wearing The Mask.  
>Max Held a Notebook And Was Writing Some Stuff Down.<p>

"Okay, Let`s See What You Got So Far..."

Chris Grabbed The Notebook And read It.

"Hey...These Aren`t REAL NOTES!  
>It`s Just The Sentence: "I LOVE TACOS" Written Over And Over, Again!"<p>

Max Snickered.  
>Chris Then Grabbed The Back Of His Dog`s Head And Removed The Mask...Returning Max To a Normal Dog.<p>

"Sheesh...I Thought That If You Wore The Mask, You Would AT LEAST Be Smarter.  
>Apparently Your Smart Enough To WRITE...Just Not Intelligent.<p>

Max Made a Noise At Him While Tilting His head.

Chris Sighed As He Flopped Down On his Bed.

"should of known better than to ask my dog for advice..."

Chris Slapped His Face.

"Man, Chris...No matter How You Say That It STILL Comes Out Sounding Totally Ridiculous!"

"CHRIS!  
>TIME FOR SCHOOOOOOOOOL!" Shouted Maria<p>

Chris Sighed.  
>He STuffed The Green, Wooden Mask In his Backpack And Put It On.<p>

"i wonder if zoey feels the same way i feel..."

[Meanwhile, At The Aves House]

Zoe Was Pacing Around Her Room With Her Hands Behind Her, Thinking Hard About Things.

"I Can`t Be In Love With Him...HE`S MY FRIEND!  
>I Mean...I Do LIKE HIM, But We Can`t Possibly Be-"<p>

Zoe Sighed As She Rubbed Her Face.

"well...he is kinda cute.

Zoe Sat Down On her Bed And Looked Over To her table.  
>She Saw a Photpgraph Of The Two Of Them That Her Mother Took In The Park Long Ago...<p>

Zoe Remembered Her Past With Chris...  
>When She First Saw Him At School, When He First Showed Kindness To Her When She First Started To have Real Feelings For Him, Rather Than Pretend Ones For Revenge Against Manny...<p>

Then, She Remembered Things She Wished She Could Forget...  
>Like All The Times Manny And Frida Dumped Him...And She Could See The Pain In His Eyes (But, He Would Hide It)<br>And, Worse...When Spike And His Gang Beat Him Up So Badly He Ha dTo Go To The Hospital.

Zoe Shed a Tear As She Remembered That Day...

It Was Late At Night, Chris Was Beaten Up And All Bloody.  
>He Had Mustered Just ENough Strength To Crawl To Her House...She Had Opened The Door To See Him Near Death.<p>

Zoe Remembered Being In a Panic That Night...  
>Her Mother Drove Them To The Hospital And Zoe Was WIth Him The Whole Time.<p>

Zoe Remembered Chris Bleeding So Much, her Clothes Were Soaked.  
>Chris Could Barely Speak...But, Managed To Mention He Was Waiting For Manny And Frida.<p>

Which Only Made Her ANGRY With Them (More Than Usual)

The Doctors Weren`t Sure If Chris Would Live Through The Night...Which Frightened Zoe Greatly.  
>She Stayed With Chris The Whole Night And Refused To Go Home With Her Mother And Grandmother.<p>

Zoe Then Widened Her Eyes And Realised Something...She DID Love Chris.  
>She Was Scared To Lose Him That Night And Blamed Herself For Not Being There For Him.<p>

Heck, She Nearly Gave Up Being The BLACK CUERVO For Him Once...  
>Besides...He Was Sweet, Kind And Actually Loved Her And Didn`t Care If She Was a Villain.<p>

Zoe Grabbed The Picture And Looked AT It.  
>For a Moment, She Imagined Herself And Chris As Adults As a BRIDE AND GROOM.<p>

"chris..."

Zoe Sighed Sharply.

"i`m going to tell him...i have to!"

"ZOE!  
>TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Shouted Zoe`s Mother<p>

Zoe Got Up And Grabbed Her Backpack.

"he must feel the same way...he must."

[Later, At School]

Manny And Frida Were Hanging Out Outside The "Leone"...Waiting For Chris (and Zoe) To Arrive.

"so...Now That We`re "Together"  
>Does This Mean We`ll Go On Dates And Stuff?" Asked Manny<p>

"Sure, WHy Not?" Said Frida

"Well...Your Dad Doesn`t Like Me That Much."

Frida Smiled As She Kissed Manny.

"Let me Handle Papa...I`ll Give Him "The Eyes".

"The...EYES?

Frida Gave Manny The Cutest, Puppy Dog Eyes She Could.

"Pop Can`t Resist "The EYes"...I`ve Gotten Away WIth TONS OF STUFF WIth That Trick!"

Manny Smirked.

"Your An Evil Genius Frida."

Frida Smiled.

"I Know..."

At That Moment, Zoe Walked Up.

"HEY, ZOE!" Said Manny

Frida Glared At Her.

"aves..."

Zoe Sighed As She Walked Up To them.

"Hello, Manny...I Hear You And Frida Are a Couple, Now.

Manny Widened His Eyes.

"HOW`D YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Pleeeeease...  
>Everybody Saw You two "Swapping Spit" Last Night AT The Coco Bongo."<p>

"oh..."

Zoe Faced Frida.

"Frida...I`ve Been Wanting To Speak To you.

Frida Glared At her.

"What About...AVES!

Zoe Sighed.

"I Just Wanted To Say...and this is gonna hurt.

Zoe Gritted Her Teeth.

"I`M...sorry.

Frida Eyed Her.

"W-What?

"I`m Sorry For All The Times I Picked On You...I Don`t Want Us To be Enemies Anymore."

Frida Just Stared At Her Blankly.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ZOE AVES!

Zoe Eyed The Blue Haired Girl.

"Frida...I`m SERIOUS."

Frida Soon realised Zoe Really Was Serious.

"But...Why?

Zoe Sighed.

"Because I Promised Chris I`d "Bury The Hatchet" Between Us...  
>He Really Wants To form a Stable Relationship With Manny And Prefers It If We`d Be...friends."<p>

Frida Just Stared At Her.

"Wow...That Must Of Been HARD To Do."

"yes...it was.  
>Like Eating RAW EGGS In The Morning."<p>

"Wow...I`m Proud Of You, Zoe.  
>You Must really Care For Chris To Give Up On This!" Said Manny<p>

Zoe Crossed Her Arms.

"Believe Me...Chris IS Special To Me."

Frida Smiled.

"So...Now That We`re "Friends".  
>You Mind Telling Me WHY You Hated Me SO Badly!"<p>

"Your Father Is The POLICE CHIEF, Suarez...  
>My family Has Spent Most Of Our Weekend IN JAIL Because Of Him!"<p>

"oh...s-sorry about that.

Zoe Scoffed.

"whatever..."

Just Then, The Three Saw Chris Walking Down The Street.

"HEY, BRO!" Exclaimed Manny

Chris Waved, Then Walked Up To Them.

"Hey, Guys...What`s New?"

"Not Much...  
>Me And Frida Became a Couple And Zoe And Frida Just became Friends!<p>

"we`re working on it..." Muttered Zoe

Chris And Zoe Looked At Each Other And Blushed a Bit.

"Z, I-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"CRUD!  
>WE`D BETTER GET TO SCHOOL!" Exclaimed Frida<p>

The Four Teens Ran Towards The School.

[Later, During Recess]

As The Kids Ran Out For Some Fresh Air...Chris Approached Manny, Frida And Zoe.

"Hey, Guys...and Gals."

"Hi, Bro.

Zoe Faced Chris.

"Chris...I Need To Tell You Something."

"Actually, Z...I Also Need To tell You Something.

"Well, GET TO TELLING!" Said Frida

Chris Was About To Speak, When The Ground Shook Violently.

"W-W-WHAT IS T-T-T-THAT!" Exclaimed Chris

Before Anyone Could Say Anything, a Large Monster Burst From The Ground.  
>It Towered Over The Four Teens And Roared At Them.<p>

"oh, not now!" Said Manny

Chris Eyed The Monster.

"Why Does That Thing Have Golden Armor?"

"BECAUSE GOLD IS MY CALLING CARD!" Shouted a Voice

The Four Looked Up To See a Teenager Standing Atop The Monster`s Head.  
>The Teenager Leaped Down To The Ground And Faced Them...<p>

He Was Wearing Aztec-Style Armor, And His ARm And Leg Was Skeletal.

"MIKLA! Exclaimed Manny

Mikla SMiled.

"Greetings...EL TIGRE."

Since Everyone Else Had Run Away When The Monster Showed Up, Manny And Zoe Were Free To Transform.

Manny Spun His Belt Buckled And Transformed Into EL TIGRE While Zoe Pressed a Button On Her Wrist Watch And Transformed Into BLACK CUERVO.

Chris And Frida Just Stood There.

"Finally...I`m Not Alone." Said Frida

Mikla Eyed Tigre And Cuervo.

"Not So Long Ago...You Two (and frida) Ruined My Plans For REVENGE Against Miracle City.  
>I Nearly Got My Revenge Against You Three...Had MASK Not Gotten In My Way."<p>

"SO!" Exclaimed Tigre

"So...I`m Here For My Revenge.

"WE BEAT YOU ONCE, WE CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Shouted Cuervo

Mikla Grinned.

"Oh, You Misunderstand...I`m Not Here For YOU THREE.

Mikla Snapped His Fingers.  
>Some Of His Skeletal Aztec's EMerged From The Ground.<p>

Mikla Then WHipped His Hair And Lassoed Chris.  
>He Reeled Him Over, Then Restrained Him With His Skeletal hand.<p>

"CHRIS!" Exclaimed Cuervo

"RELEASE MY BROTHER, YOU-

"SILENCE, YOU PEASANT!"

The Skeletal Aztec`s Attacked EL Tigre And Black Cuervo.

"MANNY!, ZOEY!" Exclaimed Chris In Fear

"only you can save them, johnson...If You Use Your MASK." Whispered Mikla

Chris Looked AT The Aztec Prince.

"I...I Don`t Know What Your Talking About!"

Mikla Scoffed.

"suit yourself..."

Chris Watched At Tigre, Cuervo And Frida TRIED To Fight Off The Skeletal Warriors.  
>They Were Doing Pretty Good (Especially Frida, Who Was Using Her Goggles As a Weapon)<br>But, Their Were Just TOO MANY Skeletons...And, They Were Getting Overwelmed.

Soon, The Skeletal Warriors Had El Tigre, Black Cuervo And Frida Pinned Down...Ready To Strike.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris Realised He Had No choice.  
>He Reached Into His Pack And Pulled Out His Wooden Mask.<p>

Mikla Saw It In His`s Hand.

"THE MASK!

Tigre, Cuervo And Frida Looked To See Chris Slap a Green, Wooden Mask On His Face.  
>The Mask Stretched And Covered His Entire Head...Glowing Bright Green And SParking With Energy.<p>

Chris Suddenly Began To SPin In a Rapid, Green Tornado...Forcing Mikla To Let Go.  
>The Green Twister Zigged-Zagged Around, Blowing Teh Skeletons Away And Releasing The Three.<p>

The Twister Soon Stopped...And Chris Was Changed.  
>His Brown Hair Was Now Ginger, His Face Was Lime Green And He Wore a Yellow Zoot Suit.<p>

"SSSSSSSSSSMOKIN`!" Said The Mask

Tigre, Frida And Cuervo Stared In Shock And Awe...Chris Johnson, Their FRIEND...WAS THE MASK!

"it...it can`t be." Muttered Manny

"c-c-chris?" Said Zoe In Disbelief

"Wow...I Didn`t See That Coming." Said Frida Calmly

"HA!  
>I KNEW It WAS YOU!" Said Mikla With An Evil Smile<p>

Mask Looked Over To Mikla.

"I TAWT I TAW AN AZTEC!" Said Mask, In a Tweety Bird-Like Voice

Mask Grinned.

"I DID!  
>I DID TAW AN AZTEC!"<p>

Mikla Shot a Beam Of Dark Energy At Mask, Who Dodged It Quite Easily.

"HEY!  
>WATCH IT!, YOU COULD HURT SOMEBODY!...LIKE ME!" Said Mask<p>

Mikla Shot Another Beam...This One Hit Mask, Knocking Him Through The Walls Of The Shool.

"CHRIS! Shouted Cuervo

In a few Seconds, Mask Sped Out Of The Hole And Faced Mikla.

"Okay, NOW...I`m MAD!"

Mask Pulled Out a Large Mallet.  
>Mikla SHot More Energy Beams...But, Mask Deflected Them With The Mallet.<p>

"HA!  
>IT`S A HOME RUN!<p>

Mask Twirled Around And Was Now Wearing Baseball Clothes.

~TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAAAAAAAAAAME!  
>TAKE ME OUT TO THE CROOOOOOOOOOWD!~<p>

Mikla Punched Mask In he Jaw, Making His Nek And Head Twist Around Like Taffy.  
>His Head Soon Returned To Normal And Mask Glared At Him.<p>

"HEH!  
>No Peanuts Or Crackerjacks For You, Pal!"<p>

Mask Blew On His Thumb, Increasing The Size Of His Hand.  
>He Formed a Fist And Punched Mikla...Sending Him Flying Towards His Monster.<p>

Mask Zipped Away And Wrote On a SCOREBOARD.

"Okay, That`s MASK...ONE And, MICKEY...ZIPPO!"

Mikla Recovered And Walked Over To Mask.

"HOW DARE YOU!  
>I AM MIKLA!, PRINCE OF THE AZTEC EMPIRE!"<p>

"Whatever You Say, mickey...

Mikla Growled At Him.

"I AM NOT MICKEY!"

"Your Right...  
>Your Sorta Lacking The ROUND EARS And The GOOD NATURED PERSONALITY Department."<p>

Mikla Yelled Out.

"GIVE ME YOUR MASK!" Shouted Mikla

Mask Eyed Him.

"Mask?  
>WHAT MASK!"<p>

Mask Then Realised What he Meant.

"Oh, This Isn`t a Mask...THIS IS MY FACE!"

Mikla Grabbed Mask By His Shirt.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

Mikla Grabbed Mask`s Face And Pulled.  
>But, Instead Of Taking Of "THE" MASK...He Took Off a Rubber Version Of Mask`s face.<p>

"HEY!, CUT THAT OUT!"

Mikla Pulled On His Face Again.  
>Mask`s face Was Now a Green Skull.<p>

"AAAAAAHHH!  
>MY FACE!, YOUR TORE OFF MY FACE!"<p>

Mask Pulled AT The "Skull", Removing "Another" Mask.

"PSYCHE!" Said Mask, His Face Now "Normal"

Mikla Kept Pulled At Mask`s Face, Constantly Removing Various "Masks"  
>Whil Mask Assumed Different Identities, All The While Mocking Mikla.<p>

"EL TIGREEEEEEEE!  
>VENDETTAAAAAAAAAAAA!<br>EEEEEEEEEEH, WHAT`S UP DOC!  
>WOOOOO-HOOOOO HOO-HOO!<br>AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
>IT`S CLOBBERING TIME!<br>HEH-HEH HEEEEEEEH HEH!  
>GOING GHOST!<br>Mental Note...  
>I AM NOT a CROOK!<br>T-T-T-THAT`S ALL, FOLKS!"

Mask Finally Assumed Mikla`s face.

"YOU BLASTED IDIOT!" Shouted Mikla

"You Certainly Are..." Said Mask

Mask Pulled Off The Mikla Mask, His Face Now Normal.  
>He Then Pressed On his Pocket, causing a Spring Loaded Boxing Glove To Punch Mikla...Knocking Him Down.<p>

Mask Then Zipped Over To Black Cuervo And Held Her Like Pepe Le Pew.

"oh, My darling.  
>Your Eyes Sparkle Like, Uhhhhh...Something That Sparkles Alot.<p>

Cuervo Just Stares At Him.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Is Our Love Meant To Be?  
>Is It Written In The Stars?...I`D LIKE TO THINK SO!"<p>

Frida Giggled.

"Wow, Chris Seems To Like You Zoe.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Mask Looked At her.

"Wow...Your Positivly SPEECHLESS."

Mask Then Took Out a Guitar And Strummed It, Then Sang To Black Cuervo.

~I DREAM OF ZOEY, SHE HAS "DARK BLACK HAIR"!~

Mikla Then Gets Up And Approached Mask.

"MASK!

Mask Glanced At Him, Then Sighed.

"Oh, Ain`t That Just Like It...  
>Ya` Get In The Mood For Romance And Some Goon Always MUSCLES IN!"<p>

Mask Walks Towards Mikla.

"I`M Getting Sick Of This!  
>Exactly WHY Do You Want My face, Anyhow!"<p>

Mikla Grinned.

"I Thought You`d Never Ask...  
>Your Mask Is The Most Powerful Mystical Artifact That Exists.<br>Once It's Limitless Power Is Combined With My Own...I`LL RULL THE WORLD!

"Look...If You Want To Wear My face SO Badly, HERE!

Mask Hands Mikla Plastic Masks Of His Face.

"I Was Saving These For Halloween, But You Seem To Need Them..."

Mikla Slapped The Plastic Mask Away.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!"

Mask Thought a Bit.

"I`m Sorry, But...Using My Powers To Rule The World Doesn`t Sound Good To Me."

"It Wasn`t a Request You Moron...It WAS A DEMAND!"

Mask Stuck Out His Tounge.

"Make Me!"

Mikla Grinned.

"as you wish..."

Mikla Snapped His Fingers.  
>His Monsters Growled At Them.<p>

Mask`s Eyes Bulged Out Of his Head.

"whoa...now that`s a scary beast."

"CHRIS!, RUN!" Shouted Zoe

Mask Looked AT Her.

"RUN!  
>Sorry, Sweet Cakes...Not My Style."<p>

Mask Twirled Around Into a Tornado.  
>The Cyclone Increases In Size And Mask turned Into a Godzilla Form.<p>

"!  
>Pray For Mercy From MASKZILLA!, You Fiend!<p>

Mask Punched Mikla`s Monster In the Head, Knocking Him Down.  
>He Then Leaped Up And Performed a Wrestling Move On It.<p>

Mask Then Changed Back to His Normal Size And Form, Standing Top The KOed Monster.  
>He Takes Out a Flag With His face On It And Sticks It Into The Monster`s Armor.<p>

"I CLAIM THIS MONSTER IN THE NAME OF...Me."

Mikla Growled, Gritting His Teeth.  
>He Then Turned To El Tigre, Black Cuervo And Frida.<p>

He Smiled.

"You May Be Invincible, mask...  
>But, I`m Willing To Bet Your "Friends" Aren`t.<p>

Mikla Charges His Hands And Created a Large Ball Of Energy.  
>One So Huge, It Cast a Large Shadow Against The Three Teens.<p>

"TRY TO DODGE THIS!" Shouted Mikla

Mask`s Eye Popped Out Momentarily.  
>Mikla Tossed The Energy Ball At Them.<p>

Mask Shot Out Like a Rocket And Stood In Front Of Tigre, Frida And Cuervo.  
>He Formed His Handed Into a Metal Shield...And Took a Hit From The ENergy Orb.<p>

The Blast Caused AN Explosion That Knocked Them All Down...  
>Manny And Zoe Were Back In Their Civilian Clothes Now, Having Their Power Shorted Out.<br>When They And Frida Came To...They Saw Chris Laying On The Ground...

And The Wooden Mask Was Laying In Front Of Him.

Mikla Approached Chris And Took The Mask.

"HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!  
>Finally!...The Mask Of Chaos Is MINE AT LAST!"<p>

BARK! BARK!

Mikla Turned To See Chris`s Dog Max Run Up To him.  
>The Jack Russle Jumped Up And Rammed It's Head Into The Mask.<p>

The Wooden Mask Grew Over The Canine`s Muzzle And Head And, In a Green Twister...Transformed Into a MASK DOG.

Mask Max`s Head Was Green WIth Dark Green Markings And Closely Resembled That Of a "Cartoon Animal"

Max Snickered, Then Chuckled.

"NOOOOOOOO!  
>GIVE ME MY MASK, YOU BLASTED-<p>

Mask Max Snapped AT Mikla WIth His Large, Razor Sharp Teeth Like a Shark.

"MAX!, RUN BOY!  
>RUUUUUUUUUUUN!<p>

Max Looked AT His Master With Puppy Dog Eyes.  
>He Then SNarled At Mikla, Before Sprouting Wheels On His Feet And Taking Off.<p>

In Rage, Mikla Grabbed Chris By his Shirt.

"WHY YOU-

"good luck finding him, mik...  
>Max Was a Stray Before I Found Him Years Ago, So he Knows How To Stay Hidden.<br>And, Even If You DO Find Him...He Isn`t Gonna Give Up The Mask That Easily.

Mikla Gritted His Teeth...Then, Smiled Evily.

"Maybe...  
>But, If His "Master" Is In Enough danger...He MIGHT."<p>

Mikla Then Blasted Chris With a Beam Of Dark Energy...  
>Chris Soon Disappeared, Leaving Behind Some Smoke.<p>

"CHRIS!" Exclaimed Zoe

She Ran Up To The Spot Where Chris Was.

"chris..."

Zoe Glared At Mikla.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HIM!

"Oh, calm Yourself.  
>He`s Not Dead!...Not YET, Anyway.<br>I Only Sent Him To My Underground Aztec Palace..."

Mikla Turned Back To Manny.

"You Remember, Don`t You, Rivera?...You`ve Been There BEFORE.  
>When I Captured Yoru Father And Grandfather And Held Them Captive."<p>

Mikla Approached Manny, Who Just Glared At Him.

"Although...I have IMPROVED Security Since Your Last Visit."

Manny Clentched His Fists In Anger.

"What Do You Want!"

"It`s Very Simple...  
>Find That "Flea-Bitten Mongrel" And Give Me MY MASK!<br>I`ll Be Waiting In My Palace For You...You DO Still Remember The Way, Don`t You?"

"i do...

"GOOD!  
>Then, You Had BETTER Have The Mask When You Arrive."<p>

Mikla Moved Closer To Manny.

"because, if you don`t...  
>then, the only place you`ll find your "brother" is in The LAND OF THE DEAD!"<p>

Manny Growled At Him.

"YOU JERK!" Snapped Black Cuervo

Mikla SNickered.

"Flattery Will Get You NO WHERE WIth Me, Girl..."

Mikla Leaped Onto His Monster, Which Soon Awoke.

"REMEMBER!  
>Bring...My...MASK!<br>the life of chris johnson depends on it."

Mikla Laughed As He Used His Magic To disappear.  
>Manny, Frida And Zoe Were Alone Now...Faced WIth a HARD CHOICE.<p>

Deliver The Mask to Mikla And Doom Teh Entire World...  
>Or, Defy Mikla...And To Doom Their Friend: Chris Johnson.<p>

Zoe Fell To Her knees And Began To Cry.  
>Manny Sighed Sharply As Frida Placed Her Hand On His Shoulder.<p>

"manny...what do we do?

Manny Looked AT Her, Then Sighed.

"i...i don`t know.


	18. Showdown With Mikla

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The Mask Of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 18: Showdown With Mikla

[Mikla`s Aztec Palace]

Chris Was Laying On The Ground, Completly Out Cold.  
>He Fluttered Open His Eyes, Then Rubbed Them As His Vision Was Blurred.<p>

He Found Himself Locked In a Cell Made Of Cold Stone, With iron Bars Keeping Him In.  
>Chris Got Up, Approached The Bars And Looked Out Of Them...All he Saw Was Other Cells.<p>

It Was Clear He Was In a Dungeon Of Some Sort.  
>And, He Figured He Was Somewhere In Mikla`s Stronghold...Now His Prisoner.<p>

Just then, he Heard Footsteps Approach.  
>He Looked Out And Saw Mikla Himself Walking Down The Hallway WIth Some Jungle Cats.<p>

Mikla Stopped At Chris`s Cell, Then Turned To Face Him.  
>Chris Stepped Backwards As The Jaguars Snarled At Him.<p>

The Dark Aztec Prince Smiled Wickedly.

"Welcome To My Palace, Mr. Johnson...  
>Though Not As "Nice" As The Upper Levels, This Is Where I keep My Prisoners."<p>

Chris Eyed Him Darkly, Despite His Fear.

"Well, Anyway...  
>In Case Your Wondering, I Captured You So I Could Use You As LEVERAGE.<p>

"Leverage?" Said Chris

"yes...Leverage.  
>That Was a Pretty Smart Move There, Chris...Telling Your Dog To Run Like That.<br>With The Mask`s Powers, I May Never Find That Mutt...

Mikla Chuckled.

"But, Now...It's El Tigre`s Problem.  
>He Will Have To Find Your Dog Max And Take The Mask From Him.<p>

"WHy Would He Do That?" Said Chris, His Arms Crossed

"heh-heh...  
>Because, If He Doesn`t Bring The Mask To Me...I`ll KILL YOU."<p>

Chris Eyed Mikla.

"no...he wouldn`t.  
>He Won`t Give You the Mask!<br>He Knows That If You get It...Your'll Destroy Teh World!"

"And, He Also Knows That If he Doesn`t...He`ll Lose His Brother."

Chris Glared At Mikla, Then Sighed Sharply...Knowing He Was Beat.

"Just You Wait...  
>I Will Soon Have The Mask Of Chaos In My Grasp!<br>And, When I Do...I Shall Take My VENGEANCE Upon All Of Miracle City."

Chris Glared At The Evil Prince.

"Why?...Why DO You Hate Miracle City!  
>What Did The City And All It`s People Do To You?"<p>

Mikla Eyed Chris.

"What Did They Do?  
>what...did...They...DOOOOOOOOOOO!"<p>

Mikla`s Eyed Were Glowing In Rage.  
>Then, he Suddenly Calmed Down Annd Spoke Softly.<p>

"Oh, Not Much...They Just DESTROYED MY EMPIRE!"

"What?

Mikla Chuckled.

"You DOn`t Pay Attention To Alot Of History, Do You?  
>Tell Me...How Was The Nation Of MEXICO Founded?"<p>

Chris Thought a Bit.

"Mexico Was Started...When Spanish Explorers Discovered South America.  
>The Spanish Claimed The "New World" And Created Their Own Nation, An-<p>

"YES!, Exactly...  
>And, How DO You Think They "Claimed" It For Themselves?"<p>

"Well, The-

"THEY CONQUERED AND DESTROYED THE EMPIRE THAT ALREADY RULED IT, THAT`S HOW!" Shouted Mikla

Mikla Glared At Chris, Hate Burning In His Eyes.

"Before The Spanish Ever Set Foot On The Country You Call "South America"...  
>These Lands Belonged To MY PEOPLE: The Aztecs...And, I Am Their ONLY SURVIVOR."<p>

Chris Watched At Mikla Ranted.

"I Remember It Like It Was Yesterday...  
>My People Blindly Treated CORTEZ And His Conquestidors Like ROYALTY Never Knowing His DARK INTENTIONS, Never Knowing That DOOM Was Upon Us...<br>But, It Was Too Late...We Were Conquered, Our Once Grand Empire DESTROYED!  
>The Only Reason I Survived Was By Making a Pact With Our Gods...To Grant Me "IMMORTALITY."<p>

Mikla Then Looked At His Skeletal Arm And Hand.

"But, My Immortality...Came With a Price.  
>Saying My Deal Cost Me "An Arm And a Leg" Would Be Putting It Mildly."<p>

"What Exactly ARE YOU?" Asked Chris

Mikla Half Smiled.

"a CURSE, Johnson...a Terrible Curse.  
>I Am a Human...Who Is HALF DEAD."<p>

"Half Dead?"

"Yes...  
>See, I Techniquly NOT AMong The Living, So...I Cannot Die.<br>But, I Am Not Fully Dead Either, So I DO Feel Pain The Same As Any Other Man..."

Mikla Paced Around As He Brooded On His "Person Problems".

"My POWERS Come From The Ancient Magic That My Ancestors Practiced...I Have Perfected These Skills.  
>I Don`t Just hate Miracle City, Mr. Johnson...I Hate ALL OF MEXICO And All It's People."<p>

Mikla Faced Chris.

"Every Moment Their Nation Lives...Is Just a Reminder Of The FAILURE Of My Empire.  
>Those So Called "Mexicans" Go About Living Their Lives In PEACE And HAPPINESS...<br>WHile I Am Forced To Live In a HOLE IN THE GROUND!, Forced To Watch As They Parade Around MY LANDS!"

Chris Looked At Mikla, Then Sighed.

"Mikla...I`m Sorry For What Happened To You ANd Your People.  
>But, That Was SO LONG AGO!...Everyone Who Was Responible For That Have Been Dead For Years!"<p>

"Then, Their DECENDANCE MUST SUFFER!"

"You Need To Let Go Of The Past, Mikla...And Move On With Your Life."

Mikla Eyed Chris, Then Scoffed.

"WHy Should You Care, Johnson?...This Isn`t Even Your Country.  
>Your Not Hispanic Or Even HALF HISPANIC...Your a Pure Blood AMERICAN."<p>

"That Doesn`t Mean I Won`t Defend Miracle City From The Likes Of YOU!  
>I May Not Of Been Born In This Country, But It's MY COUNTRY NOW!...I Have Family And Friends Here.<p>

"Right...Because You failed To have One Of Your Own Back In America."

Chris Stopped And Looked Down.

"Don`t You get It, Boy!  
>It Doesn`t Matter Where You go, Be It AMERICA Or MEXICO...You Will Still Be An Outcast."<p>

Chris Huffed.

"I Used To believe That, Mikla...  
>But, I KNOW The Truth...I Know Who Cares For Me."<p>

Mikla Chuckled Evily.

"Yes...So Do I.  
>And, I Am Counting On That Love To Grant Me The Power I Need!<br>Once EL Tigre Arrives WIth The Mask, I Shall Use Its Limitless Powers To Enhance MY OWN!  
>No Longer Will I Be Just a Forgotten Prince!, No...I Shall Become A GOD!"<p>

Mikla Turned And Walked Away, His Cats Followed Him.

"So...Enjoy Your Stay.  
>HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

Chris Fell Down To The Floor And Sighed.  
>For Once...He Was Really Hoping That No One Would Be Coming To His Rescue.<p>

[Meanwhile, At Manny`s House]

Manny, Frida And Zoe Sat Around In Manny`s Room And Thought really Hard On Their Options...

They Knew That If a Madman Like Mikla Ever Got The Magic Mask Then he`d Destroy All Of Miracle City...And Possably The Entire World As Well.

And, They Also Knew That With The Mask...Mikla WOuld Be Near Impossible To Defeat.

But, They Couldn`t Abandon Chris Either...  
>Aside From NOW Discovering That Chris Was The Mask ALL ALONG And Was The One Who Had Been Helping Them And Saving Miracle City As Well<p>

He Was Also VERY SPECIAL To Them...  
>Afterall, Chris Was Manny`s Step-Brother...Which Made Him FAMILY And That Was Something Manny Couldn`t Very Well Ignore Or Turn His Back On.<p>

Frida Cared For Chris Too.  
>She Alway Felt Guitly Over All The Times She And Manny Abandoned Him In The Past...<br>Mainly Because It Was Always HER IDEA In The First Place (She Regreted This When Chris Was Hospitalised)

She Also Owed Chris.  
>Since HE Helped Manny Save Her From Chipotle Jr. And Senior Seniestro As THE MASK.<br>So...Frida REALLY Wanted To Repay Chris By Helping Him, She Didn`t Want Abandon Him Again.

Zoe Had The Most Reason To Want To Save Chris...  
>Not Only Was Chris Her Best Friend, But She Was Madly In Love With Him, Too!<p>

And, Now That She Knew Chris Was Teh mask...She Knew He Loved Her Too.  
>Why Else Would Mask Always Flirt With Her So Much (Especially At The Coco Bongo.)<p>

After a Few Minutes Of Silence, Zoe Got Up And Went To a Computer.

"What Are You Doing?" Asked Frida

"Trying To find Out More About This Mask Thing..." Replied Zoe

After a Few Minutes, The Computer Beeped.

"You Got Something?" Asked Manny

"yeah...Check This Out."

Manny And Frida Walked Over To Her And Looked At The SCreen.  
>They Saw The Picture Of a Green, Wooden Mask With An "L" Branded On It.<p>

"THAT`S IT!  
>THAT`S THE MASK!" Exclaimed Manny<p>

"Says Here It`s The Mask Of Loki." Said Zoe

"Loki?...What`s a Loki?" Asked Frida

"He`s The Norse God Of Chaos And Michief From Scandinavian Mythology...  
>It Says Here He Was The Son Of Odin, King Of The Norse Gods And Brother Of The Thunder God THOR.<br>People Described Him As The "Bratty Little Brother" WHo Liked To Play Jokes And Pranks Of Everyone.

Frida Smiled.

"Sounds Like My Kind Of Guy..."

Zoe Continued Reading.

"It Says Here That At Some Point, Loki Got Bored With Tormenting His Fellow Asguardians And, Decided To Turn His Attention To Humanity...Who He Believed Were More Interesting.  
>Loki Created The Mask, Which Was Forged From Green Wood That Was Carved From a Tree Found Only In Asgard...<br>He Enchanted The Mask So That Any Human Or Animal That Wears It...Attains His Limitless God Powers.

Frida Raised An Eyebrow.

"I Don`t Get It...What`s So Funny About That?"

"Because The Mask Has a Side Effect...  
>Anyone Who Wears It Gains His Powers, But ALSO His "Crazed Personality".<p>

"Ooooooooh...  
>Well, That Would Explain WHy Mask Is So "Looney".<p>

"Anything Else, Zoe?"

Zoe Sighed.

"yeah...I have a List Of Some Other People WHo May Have Worn The Mask Before."

Manny And Frida Looked At The List.

"Blackbeard, Billy The Kid, Attila The Hun...DUDE, These People Are BAD GUYS!" Exclaimed Manny

"But, Chris Isn`t Bad At All...  
>I mean, He Does ANNOY People...But, He NEVER Hurts Them." Said Frida<p>

Zoe Continued To read.

"I Think I Know Why...  
>It Says Here That The Mask Affects People Diferently Depending On Their "Morality".<br>If Someone Good Wears The Mask, Then The Mask Will Be Good...And If Some Bad Wears It-

"Then, the Mask Will Be Bad." Finished Manny

"Exactly." Added Zoe

Manny Thought Of This.

"It All Makes Sense Now!  
>All These People Are The BADDEST OF THE BAD...And, All Because They Had The Mask.<br>So, It Makes Sense For Mikla To Want The Mask...He'll Become Unstoppable If He Gets It!"

Zoe Eyed Manny.

"What Are You Saying?...That We Just ABANDON CHRIS!"

"W-WHAT!  
>NO!, I DID NOT SAY THAT!"<p>

Zoe Sighed Sharply, Shedding a Tear.  
>Frida Walked Over And Placed Her Hand On Zoe`s Shoulder.<p>

"Don`t Worry, Zoe...We`ll Save Chris, Somehow."

Zoe Was Silent.

"We Know How You feel...He`s Our friend, Too."

Zoe Suddenly Turned Around And Faced Manny And Frida.

"No, You DON`T UNDERSTAND!  
>Chris Is MORE Than a Friend To Me!, I LOVE HIM!"<p>

Manny And Frida Were Frozen In Shock Zoe Just Turned Away And Cried a Bit.

"z-zoe...i didn`t know." Said Frida

"I Don`t Know What To Do...  
>He`ll Never Forgive Me If I Give Mikla The Mask.<br>But, I`ll Never Forgive Myself If I Let Him Die..."

As Zoe Cried, Frida Looked At Manny.  
>Her Eyes Were Very Serious, And Looked Near To Tears.<p>

Manny Sighed Sharply.  
>Then, He Thought Of Something.<p>

"Wait...I Think Have An Idea."

Zoe Looked At Him.

"What?"

"We`ll Give Mikla What he Wants...Just Not The Way He Wants It."

Zoe And Frida Looked At Each Other In Confusion.  
>Manny Just Grinned a Smile That Was Partly Sinister.<p>

[Meanwhile, Somewhere In The City]

a Dog With a Green, Cartoonish Head Roamed Around The Streets Of Miracle City.  
>Mask Max Sniffed Around And Followed a Trail...He Soon Found Something.<p>

Teh Dog Ran Around a Corner And Spotted His Prey: a Meat Truck.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMOKIN!" Said The Green Headed Dog

Mask Max Twirled Around In a Green Tornado And Sped Towards The Truck.  
>He Then Leaped Ontop Of the Truck And Bit Into It`s Rook, Ripping Off a Chunk Of Metal.<p>

He Leaped Into The Hole And Shook Teh Truck As He Began To Devour The Meat.  
>Teh Truck Soon Pulled Into Teh meat Factory And The Workers Opened Teh door...<p>

They Saw The Trailer Empty, Which Only a Green Faced Dog There.

"Aye Carumba!" Exclaimed a Worker

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

The Mask Dog Spun Around In a Green Twister And Took Off, Leaving The Men Dumbfounded.

Mask Max Soon Ran Off Into The City And Reached Central Park.  
>As He Roamed Around, He Saw a Man Playing With His Dog.<p>

Mask Max Sat down And Sighed.  
>His Crazed Dog Mind Remembered His Master And Only Made Him Angry...<p>

He Wanted To Help Chris, Who Was The ONLY FRIEND He HAd EVer Had.  
>But, Chris Ordered Him To Run Away And Stay Hidden...So, He Couldn`t Do Anything.<p>

Just Then, Three Figures Approached Him.  
>He Turned To See El Tigre, Black Cuervo And Frida.<p>

"Max...Max, Is That You?" Asked Tigre

Mask Dog Walked Up.  
>He Then Stood Up Like a Human And Leaned On a Tree.<p>

"You Were Expecting Maybe...Snoopy? Said MAx In Plain English

The Three Teens Stared At Him.

"a Talking Dog...COOL!" Said Frida

Cuervo Approached Mask Max.

"Max...Give Me The Mask, We Need It To Save Chris."

"No Way!  
>My Master Told Me To Keep It AWAY From Mikla...And, I Am NOT Going To Disappoint Him."<p>

"Max, Believe Me...I Understand What Will Happen If Mikla Gets The Mask.  
>But, I Care About Chris, Too...So, You HAVE TO TRUST ME!...please."<p>

Mask Max Eyed Her.

"yeah...I Know You Do.  
>He Cares About You Too, Ya Know."<p>

Cuervo Nodded.

"I Do..."

Mask Max Thought a Bit.

"You Promise You`ll Help Chris?"

"I Swear On My Life I Will..."

Mask MAx Sighed.  
>He Grasped The Back Of His Head And Pulled, His Green Face Turning Into a Wooden Mask.<p>

Max Was Now a Normal Dog With Teh Mask Laying In Front Of Him.  
>Cuervo Grabbed The Mask, Then Handed It To El Tigre.<p>

"Now, What?"

Tigre Narrowed His Eyes.

"now...We Face Mikla."

[Later]

Mikla Is Sitting At His Throne, Looking At The Many Monitors.  
>Just Then, His Security Activated And Mikla Looked Into a Monitor...<p>

He Saw Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez And Zoe Aves Walking Through An Undrground Tunnel Towards His Palace.

"Ahhhhh...They Have Arrived."

Mikla Pressed a Button And Zoomed In On Them.  
>Manny Holding a Green, Wooden Mask In his Hands.<p>

"Computer...Analysis."

Mikla`s Computer Beeped.

"SCANNING COMPLETE.  
>ENERGY READING ACCURATE.<br>THE MASK OF LOKI...CONFIRMED."

Mikla Grinned.

"Good...  
>Then, Rivera Knows Better Than To Trick Me.<p>

The Three Teens Soon Reached The Palace.  
>They Walked Up The Steps And Walked Towards The Giant Doors.<p>

The Doors Opened And They Walked Inside.  
>As They traveled Down The Long Hallway, They Reached Mikla`s Throne Room.<p>

It Was a Large Area Adorned With Golden Objects With a Massive Lava Pit Behind The Throne Itself...

Mikla Was Sitting On The Throne And Grinned Evily.

"My...a Little "Out Of Costume" Aren`t We?" Chuckled Mikla

Manny Glared At The Aztec Prince

"Where Is My Brother?"

Mikla Pressed a Button.  
>a Large, Golden Birdcage Lowered From Behind Him.<p>

Inside The Cage Was Chris, And He Was Hanging Right Above The Lave Pits.

"CHRIS!" Exclaimed Zoe In Fear

"One False Move...  
>And, I Press The Button That Gives Mr. Johnson One Serious "Hot Bath". Threatened Mikla<p>

Mikla Got Up From His Throne.

"Now...Where Is My Mask?"

Manny Approached Mikla And Held Up The Wooden Mask.

"NO!  
>DON`t GIVE HIM THE MASK, MANNY!"<p>

"i have no choice, chris..." Muttered Manny

Manny Handed Mikla The Mask, Which Teh Aztec Prince Snatched Away.

"HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
>YES!, THE MASK OF CHAOS IS FINALLY MINE!<p>

Mikla Then Put The Mask On His Face.  
>The Wooden Mask Grew Around His face And In a Whirlwind...Transformed.<p>

Mikla`s Face Was Completly Green WIth Black Tattoos And Red Eyes His Body Became More Muscular, And Even His Skeletal Features Were Now Bigger.

"YES!" Said Mikla, His Voice Deeper

"It`s More Power Than I Have Even Dreamed!"

Mikla Charged His Magical Energy, Which Was Now Stronger Than Ever.

"I Can Feel It...The Power Surging Through My Body.  
>The ENDLESS, LIMITLESS, UNRIVALED POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"<p>

Chris Stared In Disbelief.

"no..."

"Okay, You`ve Got Your Mask Now, LET MY BROTHER GO!"

Mikla Grinned EVily.

"Oh, Don`t Worry...I`ll Let Him Go."

Mikla Grabbed a Remote.

"INTO THE LAVA!"

Mikla Pressed The Button, And The Floor Under Chris Opened Like a Trapdoor.  
>Luckily, Chris Held Onto The Bars And Was Now Hanging Over The Lava.<p>

"Oh, Crud...I Was Hoping He`d Fall.  
>Oh, Well...It`ll Be Much More Fun To See How Long He Can Keep Hanging Up There, HA! HA!"<p>

Zoe Glared At Him.

"YOU JERK!  
>YOU PROMISED!"<p>

"I Said I Would Kill Chris If You failed To Deliver The Mask To Me...  
>But, i Never Said ANYTHING About Releasing Him Once I Got My Mask."<p>

Manny Glared AT Him.

"I Knew You Couldn`t Be Trusted...NOW, FRIDA!"

Mask Mikla Looked And Saw Frida Holding Manny`s EL Tigre Belt.  
>She Took Off Her Goggles And Stretched Out The Elastic Band.<p>

Frida Then Shot The Belt At Chris, Using Her Goggles As a Slingshot.  
>The Belt Got Wedged Into One Of The Bars...a few Feet Away From Where Chris Was Hanging.<p>

"NO!"

Mikla Pressed a Button, Cutting The Cage`s Chain.  
>The Cage Dropped Down Out Of View And Splashed Into The Lava.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shrieked Zoe

After a few Minutes, a Green Flash Was Seen Followed By a Tiger roar.  
>Suddnely, Mikla`s Throne Got Slashed Up And Crumbled...a Figure Then Leaped Over to teh Group.<p>

It Was Chris...Now EL TIGRE.

"Now, This Is DIFFERENT." Said Chris, As He Admired His Clawed Gloves

Mikla Glared At Manny.

"Surprise..."

Zoe Smiled As She Pressed On Her Wrist Watch, Becoming The BLACK CUERVO Tigre Chris Leaped Over Mikla And Joined His Friends As They Faced Off Against The Empowered Prince.

"Time To take Back What`s Mine!" Said Tigre Chris

Mask Mikla Laughed Maniacally At Them.

"Do You Honestly Think...That You Can Defeat ME!  
>I Know For a Fact That EL TIGRE Is No Match For The Power Of THE MASK!"<p>

"Maybe...  
>But, I Have Something That Manny Didn`t."<p>

"And, What Is THAT!"

"Knowledge And Experience.  
>I Have Been Using that Mask Longer Than YOU HAVE...So, You Can`t Surprise Me."<p>

Mask Mikla Glared At Tigre Chris.

"Hmmmm...True.  
>You ARE The Only One Who Has a Chance Against Me.<br>So, I`m Gonna Have To DESTROY YOU FIRST!"

Mask Mikla raised His Glowing Hands And Summoned His Skeletal Aztec Soldiers Who Were Now Much Larger And Empowered By Mikla`s New Mask Powers.

Tigre Chris Extended His Claws, While Cuervo Charged Her Laser.  
>Manny And Frida However...Just Stood There, Not Really Able To Do Anything.<p>

Tigre Chris Leaped Forward And Slashed At The Skeletons.  
>However, Unlike The Normal Ones...These Could Heal Themselves.<p>

"Crud, Now What Do We Do?" Said Cuervo

"Keep Hitting Them Until They Break." Replied Tigre Chris

Cuervo Smiled.

"Good Plan...I Like It."

Cuervo Fired Her Laser At FULL BLAST At The Skeletons.  
>Tigre Chris Lauched Some Grappel Punches At Them, Knocking The Skeletons Into The Lava.<p>

Manny And Frida Watched Them Fight.

"Wow...He`s Pretty Good At Using Your El Tigre Belt." Said Frida

Manny Nodded.

"Yeah...Almost TOO GOOD."

Manny And Frida Then Looked Over At Mask Mikla, Who Was Focusing On Summoning More Skeletal Soldiers.

"manny, we have to get that mask off of mikla..."

"i agree.  
>let`s get the jump on him while he`s distracted."<p>

Manny And Frida Hid In The Shadows And Snuck Up Behind Mikla The Two Leaped Up On top Of His Head And Began To Pry At Hus Face.

"HEY!  
>GET-GET OFF!" Shouted Mask Mikla<p>

Tigre Chris And Cuervo Saw Mask Mikla Struggling With Manny And Frida.

"ZOE!  
>WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!<p>

Cuervo Nodded.  
>She Grabbed Tigre Chris And Flew Towards Mask Mikla.<br>The Two Tackled Him AT The Front And Tried To Restrain Him.

"MANNY!, FRIDA!  
>GET THE MASK OFF!<p>

"WHAT!" Shouted Mikla

Manny And Frida Used All Their Strength And Pulled At Mikla`s Face.  
>His Green Face Soon Turned Into a Wooden mask And Sepperated From Teh Aztec`s Face.<p>

The Energy Backlash Knocked Them All Away.  
>Mikla Himself Was knocked Flat On His Back And His Skeletal Soldiers Disappeared.<p>

Everyone Woke Up And Saw That Frida Was Now Holding The Wooden Mask.

"MY MASK!" Shouted Mikla

Tigre Chris Looked Towards Frida.

"MANNY!, FRIDA!  
>TAKE THE MASK FAR AWAY FROM HERE!"<p>

"Okay!

Manny And Frida Quickly Ran Out The Throne Room And Headed Towards The Exit.

"AFTER THEM!" Shouted Mikla

Skeletal Soldiers Came Out And Chased After Manny And Frida...  
>But, Tigre Chris And Black Cuervo Blocked Their Way, Allowing Manny And Frida To Escape The Palace.<p>

Mikla Approached The Two.

"If Your So Willing To Die...I Shall be HAPPY To Grant Your Wish." Said Mikla, Darkly

[Meanwhile, Outside The Palace]

Manny And Frida Ran Down The Long Steps Of the Aztec Palace And Ran Towards The Underground Tunnels That Lead Outside To teh Surface.

But, Some Reguarl Skeleton Soldiers Appeared And Blocked Their Way.  
>They Soon Turned And Saw Others Begin To Surround Them.<p>

"Man, I Sure Wish I Had My EL TIGRE BELT!" Said Manny

Frida Looked At The Green, Wooen Mask...With Flash Bright Green.

Frida Then Smiled.

"We`ll Just Have To Make Do With What We Have, Manny.

"WHat Do Yo Me-

Manny Saw Frida Put The Mask On her Face.  
>The Wooden Mask Stretched And Covered Frida`s Head, Followed By Frida SPinning In a Green Whirlwind.<p>

Frida Soon Stopped Spinning And Manny Saw Her Transformed.  
>Frida`s Face Was Bright Green With Large, Crazed Eyes WIth a Grin To Match Her Hair Was Still Blue...But, Was Longer And Her Body Had An "Hourglass Figure"<br>Also, The Lens On Her Goggles Had a SWIRLED Pattern And Her Dress/Suspenders Had Polka Dots On Them She Also Was Carrying a Guitar That Was Glowing With Magical Energy.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSMOKIN!" Said Frida In a Crazy Voice

"F-F-Frida?"

Frida Zipped Over To Manny.

"Hey There, Handsome!  
>What`s a Cute Guy Like You Doing In a Place Like This?"<p>

Just Then, Teh Skeletons Moved Closer To Them.  
>Mask Frida Then Eyed Them, Obviously Ticked.<p>

"Do You Mind?...I AM TRYING TO HAVE A ROMANTIC MOMENT, HERE!"

Mask Frida Faced The Skeletons.  
>She Took Her Guitar And Clutched It In her Hands.<p>

"Time To MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOISE!"

Mask Frida Did a Heavy Metal Rift On The Guitar.  
>The Guitar Emitted Powerful Shockwaves That Shattered The Skeleton And Caused Some Tremors.<p>

"THANK YOU!, THANK YOU!  
>I WILL BE HERE ALL THE WEEK!" Said Mask Frida With a Smile<p>

"Frida, We Have To get Out Of Here!" Said Manny

Mask frida Zipped Over To Manny.

"Yes, Your Right.  
>We Have To Get Back To Miracle City...BUT, FIRST!"<p>

Mask Frida Suddenly Kisses Manny On The Lips.  
>Once The Kiss Ends, Manny Mutters Gibberish...Then, Faints.<p>

"SOMEBODY STOP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mask Frida Picks Up Manny, Then Twirls Into a Green Tornado She Then Flies Up And Drills Into The Ground, heading Towards The Surface.

[Meanwhile, In Mikla`s Throne Room]

Mikla Approached Tigre Chris And Black Cuervo.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY FUTURE!, MY REVENGE!" Shouted Mikla, Angrily

"Some Things Are More Important than "Revenge"..." Said Cuervo

Tigre Chris Approached Mikla.

"It`s Over, Mikla.  
>Give It Up...YOU`VE LOST!"<p>

Mikla Growled At Him.

"Maybe...  
>But, That Doesn`t Mean You`ll Get To ENJOY Your Victory."<p>

Mikla Pressed a Button On His Remote, Followed By a Loud Rumble.

"WHAT TH-

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED.  
>SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS TWO MINUTES."<p>

Mikla Created a Mystal Portal Using his Skeletal Hand.

"Farewell, EL TIGRE...We WON`T Meet Again."

Mikla Disappeared Into The Portal.  
>Soon After, The Throne Room Began To Fall Apart.<p>

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Tigre Chris

"No, Duh!"

Just Then, The Floor Crumbled And Tigre Chris Fell INto The Pit.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Shouted Zoe In Fear

She Saw Tigre Chris Fall, But Landed On a Cliff.  
>It Seemed He Was Knocked Out, So Cuervo Flew Down To Him.<p>

"CHRIS!  
>CHRIS, WAKE UP!"<p>

Tigre Chris Opened His Eyes.  
>He Held His Head As He Got Up.<p>

"Z-Zoe?

Cuervo Suddenly Hugged Tigre Chris.

"Thank God, You Okay...I Was Afraid I Lost You."

Tigre Chris Blushed, Then Smiled.  
>As The Groudn Rumbled More Violently, Tigre Chris Parted From Cuervo.<p>

He Tried To Launch His Grappel Claw.  
>But, The Earth Was So Fragil That He Couldn`t Maintain a Proper Grip.<p>

"Blast It...It`s Too Dangerous To Use The Grappel.

Cuervo Picked Tigre Chris Up.

"Don`t Worry, I`ll Fly Us Up."

Cuervo Took Off And Flew Up.  
>Falling Rocks Began To Head Towards Them, But Tigre Chris Struck The Rocks WIth His Claws.<p>

They Soon Got Out Of The Pit And Flew Out The Palace, Which Was Already Crumbling To Pieces.

"SELF-DESTRUCT IN: 3...2...1."

[Meanwhile, On The Surface]

Mask Frida Drilled Through The Earth And Shot Out Of The Ground.  
>She Landed On The Surface And Stood Still, Holding The KOed Manny.<p>

Manny Soon Woke Up And Mask Frida Put Him Down.  
>Mask Frida Then Pulled At Her Face And Removed The Mask, Becoming Normal Again.<p>

"WHOOO!, WHAT A RUSH!" Said Frida

Manny Looked Around.

"What About Zoe And Chris?"

At That Moment, a Loud Explosion Occured From Underground.  
>Lava Shot Out From Underground Like An Errupting Volcano.<p>

From The Aftermath, Black Cuervo And Tigre Chis Landed On The Ground Before The Two.  
>Cuervo`s ARmor Was Cracked And Damaged, While Tigre Chris`s Costume Was Torn a Bit.<p>

"ZOE!, CHRIS!" Exclaimed Manny

Cuervo Soon Woke Up.  
>She Got Up And Tore Her Helmet Off Her Head, Her Make-Up And Eyeliner Smeared a Little.<p>

Manny Approached Her.

"Zoe, You Alright?

"I`m-I`m Fine...WHat About Chris?"

Zoe Looked Over And Saw Tigre Chris Laying On The Ground Motionless.

"oh, god...CHRIS!"

Zoe Ran Over And Knelt down To Him.  
>She Brout His Face To Her And Took Off His Tigre Mask.<p>

"Chris!  
>CHRIS!"<p>

There Was No Response.

Zoe Began To Tear Up.

"no...  
>No, Please!...DON`T LEAVE ME!"<p>

Zoe Held Chris To Herself And Cried.  
>Manny And Frida Just STood In Shock, Not Sure What To Do.<p>

Zoe Moved Her Face Closer To Chris.

"chris, don`t leave me...i love you."

Zoe Then Kissed Him On The Lips Softly.  
>She Held Him Tightly And Cried Some More.<p>

At That Moment...Chris Began To Move a Little.  
>Zoe Opened Her Eyes, Then Looked At Him.<p>

"Chris?"

Chris Groaned As He Fluttered His Eyes Open.  
>He Coughed Loudly, Then Held His Head In Pain.<p>

"oooooh, my head..." Said Chris

"CHRIS!  
>YOUR OKAY!"<p>

Zoe Hugged Chris Tightly.

"AHHH!  
>MY RIPS!, C-C-CAN`T BREATH!"<p>

Zoe Released Chris.  
>He Started To get Up, As Did Zoe.<p>

Chris Walked Over To Manny.  
>He Took Off Teh EL Tigre Belt, Changing Back To Normal.<p>

"Here...This Belongs To You." Said Chris

Manny Took Teh Belt And Clutched It.

"If It Means Anything...You Made a Good EL TIGRE." Said Manny

Chris Smiled.

"Thanks.

Manny Then Looked AT Frida.

"Frida...The Mask."

Frida Clutched The Wooden Mask.

"C-Can`t I Just-

"FRIDA!"

"Oh, Alright!."

Frida Handed Manny The Mask, Who Gave It To Chris.  
>Chris Sighed As He Clutched The Mask.<p>

"I`m Sorry I Never Told You Guys About This...I Wanted To, But I-

"Chris, It`s OKAY...We Understand."

Chris Smiled He Then Turned And Faced Zoe.

"Zoey..."

Zoe Looked At Chris.

"Yes?

Chris Suddenly Kissed Zoe On Her Lips, Surprising Her.  
>He Parted And Looked At Her With Loving Eyes.<p>

"i love you, too..."

Zoe`s Eyes Widened.

"you...you heard?

"faintly.

Zoe Sighed.

"Chris, I-I...

"Yes?

Zoe Shed Happy Tears.

"I Love You...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Zoe Kissed Chris Deeply.  
>Frida Smiled As She Moved Closer To Manny.<p>

"Kinda Gets You...RIGHT HERE!, Huh?"

Manny Smiled.

"Let`s Go Home..."

Chris Smiled.

"Yeah...That Sounds Like a Good Idea."

The Four Teens Walked Away From The Whole And Headed Towards Miracle City Manny And Frida Held Their Hands As They Walked, So Did Chris And Zoe...Who Were Now a Couple.


	19. Epilogue

El Tigre copyright Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua

The MASK copyright Dark Horse Comics/New Line Cinema

* * *

><p>The Mask Of Miracle City<p>

Chapter 19: Epilogue

[Casa Del Macho]

Manny, Frida, Zoe And Chris Walked Inside Manny`s House.  
>There, The Riveras, The Aves And Maria Were Waiting For Them.<p>

"Okay, We`re Here...  
>What Was It That You Needed To Tell Us That You Couldn`t On The Phone?" Asked Rudolfo<p>

"Yes, Beside Manny And Frida Being Togethers..." Said Grandpapi

Manny And Frida EYed Them.

"Okay, Seriously...HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW THAT!" Exclaimed Manny

"EH!  
>EVeryone Knows..." Replied Grandpapi<p>

The Other Adults Agreed In Union.

Manny Slapped His face.  
>Chris And Zoe Stepped Up.<p>

"Okay, We Called You Here To Tell You This..."

Chris Turned And Kissed Zoe.  
>This Was Followed By The Riveras And Aves Yelling Out WIth Joy.<p>

"Oh, Chris...I Just Knew She Was The One." Said Maria

Carmelita Walked Up And Hugged Her Daughter.

"I`m So Proud Of You, Mija!  
>I Always Knew Chris Was Right For You..."<p>

Zoe Smiled.

"Umm, There Is Something Else Chris Needs To Tell You." Said Zoe

"What Is It?" Asked Carmelita

Chris Sighed.

"Z...Are You Sure Their Ready For This?

Zoe Smiled As She Nodded Her Head.

"Go On...They`ll Understand.

Maria Eyed Chris.

"Understand What?"

Chris Sighed As He Took Out Something From His Pocket.  
>It Was a Green, Wooden Mask With An "L" Branded On It.<p>

"What Is That Thing?" Asked Nana Aves

"Whatever It Is, It Look VALUABLE!" Said Grandpapi Rivera

Chris Sighed.

"hold on to your hats..."

Grandpapi Rivera Actually Held Onto His Sombrero.  
>Chris Put The Wooden Mask On His Face...Which Glowed And Grew Over His Head.<p>

"CHRIS!" Exclaimed Maria

Chris Began To Spin Around In a Green Tornado When He Stopped, He Had a Green Face, Ginger Hair And Wore a Bannana Yellow Zoot Suit With a Purple And Green Polka Dotted Tie.

"SSSSSSSSMOKIN!" Said The Mask

The Adults Stared In Shock And Awe, Unable To Speak.

"What Is This: An Audience Or a Mosaic?" Said Mask

"C-C-Chris?  
>Is That...YOU!" Said Rudolfo<p>

Mask Zipped Over To The Man.

"In a Manner Of Speaking...I Am THE MASK!  
>The Super Alter Ego Of Chris "Ipkiss" Johnson...Also Known As RIVERA."<p>

Maria Began To Tremble.

"You Mean YOU!, AND HE!  
>YOUR THE!-, With THE!-, AND THE!-"<p>

Maria Began To Hyperventilate.  
>Mask Zipped Over And Handed Maria a Brown, Paperbag.<p>

She Snatched It And Breathed In It.

"Wait...You MEan YOU Are The Green Faced Loco Who I Tried To Blow Away!" Asked Nana Aves

Mask Zipped Over To The Old Woman.

"CORRECT...  
>Which Reminds Me.<p>

Mask Takes Out a Pie And Slaps It In her Face.

"Now, We`re Even..."

Carmelita Chuckled.

"Shut Up, Carmelita...  
>Your Not Too Old That I Can`t Still SPANK YOU!" Said Nana Aves<p>

Carmelita Stifled Her Chuckles.

"heh-heh, sorry..."

Rudolfo And Grandpapi Rivera Approached Him.

"OH, THIS IS SO GREAT!  
>Now, We Can Hang Out And Do Some REAL STuff Together!" Began Rudolfo<p>

"You And Me Can Go Out And Fight Crime!  
>WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE PANTERAAAAAAAAAAA And THEEEEEEEEE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK!"<p>

"DON`T BE STUPIDS!  
>Me And Mask Will Be Too Busy Doing Evil, Like Robbing The Banks!" Said Grandpapi<p>

"I Have a Better Idea..." Began The Mask

"Why Don`t We Fight Supervillains...  
>Then, STEAL ALL THEIR LOOT And Party All Night At The COCO BONGO!"<p>

Rudolfo And Grandpapi Rivera Looked AT Each Other.

"Sounds Good."  
>"I Can Work With That."<p>

Maria Then Fainted Mask Zipped Over To Her.

"Guess The Excitment Was TOO MUCH For Her..."

Mask Grasped The Back Of His Head And Pulled Off The Mask, Changing Back To Normal.  
>Chris Looked Around To See Nana Aves With a Pie In The Face And Maria Passed Out.<p>

"Crud...I Knew This Was a BAD IDEA."

[Later]

"...So, That`s How It Happened."

The Riveras And Aves Adults Stared At Chris, Who Finished Telling His Story.

"So, You Find Old Mask When It Fall From The Sky?" Said Grandpapi Rivera

"I Honestly Thought It Was a Shooting Star.  
>So, I Made a Wish That My Luck Would Get Better...<br>Then, BOOM!...The Mask Crashed Right In Front Of Me"

Maria Had An Icepack On Her head.

"m-m-m-mask..."

Chris Walked Up To Maria.

"mom...I`m Sorry I never Told You About This, Or Anyone Else.  
>I Was Just Worried You Wouldn`t Be Able To Take It Very Well..."<p>

Maria Sighed.

"Chris...I`m Not Sure ABout This Whole Thing!  
>What If You get Hurt OR WORSE!, I can`t take That Thought!"<p>

Manny Walked Up To His Mom.

"Oh, Don`t Worry MOM!  
>Chris Can`t feel Pain Or Get Killed When He`s The Mask."<p>

"You Sure?" Asked Maria

"SURE, HE`S SURE!" Began Frida

"Afterall...  
>Chris As Been Blown Up, Flattened, Shot, Stabbed, Shredded And Dropped From a Thousand Feet, An-"<p>

Maria Began To Hyperventilate Again.

"oops..."

Chris Sighed.  
>He Then Faced His Mother Again.<p>

"Mom...  
>The Point Is: I Don`t Want You To Worry."<p>

Maria Took a Deep Breath.

"Oh, It's TOO LATE For That!  
>But, You have Been Doing Alot Of Good With Your Powers...Even If You Are a Bit "Crazy" At Times.<br>So...I guess It's Okay For You To Be The Mask, Since You can`t Get Hurt Or Anything."

Chris Hugged His Mom.

"Thanks."

Just then, a Loud Explosion Was Heard.  
>Everyone Looked Out The Window And Saw a The GIANT ROBOT SANCHEZ Stomping Around.<p>

"Looks Like It`s Time To Go To Work..." Said Manny

"For a Giant Robot!  
>Please...I can Handle This One MYSELF!"<p>

Chris Put On His Wooden Mask And Changed Into The Mask.  
>He Zipped Over To The Door And Opened It.<p>

"DON`T WAIT UP FOR ME!"

Mask Sped Out, Slamming the Door Shut The Riveras, Aves And Frida Looked Out The Window.

They Saw Bright Flashes And Felt Loud Explosions.  
>Later, The Door Opened And Mask Walked In...His Body Covered In Soot With Singed Clothes.<p>

"In Case Anyone Is Wondering...That TINHEAD Was Packing Nukes." Said Mask

"NUKES!" Exclaimed Maria, Now Panicing

"How`d You Stop Him?" Asked Carmelita

"I Ate The Explosives."

"You Did?"

Mask Burped Loudly, Blowing Fire a Little.

"Yep...Lucky I Like SPICY FOODS, Eh?"

Maria Fainted Again.

[Several Days Later]

It Had Been Quite Some Time After Chris Told His Friends And Family His Secret.  
>Lately, Mask Was Working With White Pantera And Puma Loco (With El Tigre) On Certain Adventures...<p>

Although, he Mostly Prefered To Work ALONE.

The Only Other "Suarez" That Knew Of His Secret BESIDES Frida Was Her Mother And Sisters, Who LIKED Mask.  
>Nobody Was Willing To Tell Chief Suarez (Who HATED Mask To Pieces) To Truth...For Fear Of His WRATH.<p>

Lateley Everything Was Normal...Or, As Normal As It Can get In MIRACLE CITY.

[Somewhere In The City]

Manny And Frida Were Sitting On a Table Of a Fancy Restraunt.  
>They Were Mostly Staring At Each Other Than Eating Their Food.<p>

"So, Manny...What Is It About Me That You Like The Most?" Asked Frida

Manny Thought a Bit.

"Well, There Is Your Blue Hair..."

Frida Brushed Her Hair.

"It`s Natural By The Way."

"Really?  
>I Didn`t Know That."<p>

Frida Giggled.

"You Know.  
>The I Like Most About You...Is Your Chocolate Eyes."<p>

"It Is?

"YEAH!  
>I LOVE Chocolate."<p>

Manny Smiled.

"To Tell You The Truth, Manny...I`ve Felt These Feelings For a LONG TIME."

"You Have?  
>Then...WHy Haven`t You Said Anything?"<p>

Frida Shrugged Her Shoulders.

"I Dunno...  
>I Guess I Always Thought Of You As My Friend."<p>

Manny Sighed.

"Funny...That`s How I Always Felt."

Frida Smiled, Then Kissed Manny.

"i love you, manny..."

Manny Sighed.

"yeah...me too."

Frida Noticed Manny Was Distant.

"Manny...Is Something Wrong?"

Manny Looked At Frida.

"I...I`m Just...Worried."

"About What?"

"It`s Chris...  
>I Still Feel Guilty Over Always Leaving Him In The Past.<p>

Frida Nodded.

"So Do I..."

"I Want To Spend More Time With Him...  
>But, How Can I Hang Out With Him And Be WIth You At The Same Time!"<p>

Frida Chuckled.

"Oh, Don`t Worry About Him...  
>I Have a Feeling Chris Is Too Busy With His Own Things."<p>

[Meanwhile, In Central Park]

Chris And Zoe Were Sitting On a Grassy Hill Under a Shade Tree Chris Was Strumming Tune On a Guitar While Zoe Just Listened To Him.

"You Play Wonderfully..." Said Zoe

"I Have Some Skills."

Chris Layed The Guitar Down.  
>He Looked At Zoe, Who just Smiled AT Him.<p>

"You Know What?"

"What?"

"you have beautiful eyes..." Said Chris

Chris Then Brushed Zoe`s Hair Back.

"But, I Like To See The Rest Of Your Face."

Zoe Blushed a Little.

"Z...I Want To Know.  
>What Is It That Made You Love Me?"<p>

Zoe Looked At Chris.

"Your...Different, Chris.  
>Your Sweet, Kind, a Little Shy And Very Understanding."<p>

"Really?"

"Yes...  
>You Were The Only Boy Who Was Ever Nice To Me And Treated Me Like a Person.<br>To Be Honest, I Can`t Really Understand Why You Liked Me In The First Place."

"Well...I Know What It`s Like To Be An OUTCAST."

Zoe Sighed.

"i`m not like you, chris...  
>I Pretended To Be Your Friend So I Could Get Revenge On Manny."<p>

"I Know...But, You`ve Changed Since Then."

"Yeah, But I Still Don`t Understand Why You Forgave Me So Easily..."

Chris Looked At Zoe.  
>He Touched Her Chin Softly.<p>

"Because I Knew That Deep Down...You Aren`t Cruel.  
>You Never Went Through With Your Plan AND You Told Me The Truth.<br>All That Tells Me Is That Despite It All, Your a Good Person...You Are My Friend, And I Love You."

Zoe Smiled, Tears Escaping Her Eyes.

"i don`t deserve you..."

"yes, you do...everyone deserves to be happy"

Chris And Zoe Share a Kiss.  
>Zoe Then Rests Her head On Chris`s Chest.<p>

"chris...

"yeah?"

"i`ll talk with my family...i promise we`ll change our ways."

Chris Looked At Zoe.

"You Would Really Do That?"

Zoe Looked At Chris.

"For You...ANYTHING.  
>Your Worth It, Chris."<p>

Chris Smiled, Then Kissed Zoe.

"thanks.

Just Then, a Car Sped Pass Them...Followed By Several Cop Cars.  
>The Speeding Car Was Being Driven By The Mustache Mafia...Who Had Just Robbed a Bank.<p>

Chris Looked At Zoe.

"Up For a Little ACTION For Our Date?"

Zoe Smiled She Pressed a Button On Her Wrist Watch And Changed Into Her Cuervo Armor.

Chris Took Out His Mask And Put It On In a Green Wirlwind, He Changed Into THE MASK.

"Race You..."

Cuervo Flew Off, Chasing The Speeding Cars.  
>Mask`s Eyes Bulged Out And a Heart Shape Beated From his Chest.<p>

"WOW!  
>WHAT A WOMAN!"<p>

Mask Zipped Off And Ran At Super Speed, he Hopped Over Cop Cars And Landed Ontop The Mustache Mafia`a Car.  
>He Knocked On The Roof And Some Of The Gangsters Poked Their Heads Out...Only To Face The Mask.<p>

"Your Going WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Over The Speed Limit, Pal!"

The Gangsters SHot Their Guns At Mask, Who Manipulated His Body Into Various Shapes, Avoiding The Bullets.  
>Cuervo Hovered Over And Shot The Wheels With Her Lasers...Causing The Car To Crash Into a Lamp Post.<p>

Mask Twirled And Resembled AN Astronaut.

"CRRRRRRR...  
>That`s One Small Step For Mask, And One MOTHER OF ALL HEADACHES For These Goons!"<p>

Mask Swirled Back To normal And LAnded On The Ground He Tore Off The Car`s Doors And Drug The Gangsters Out.

The Police Soon Arrived.  
>They Got Out And Approached The Mask And Cuervo.<p>

"OFFICERS!  
>Here They Are, All Ready For Jail!"<p>

"Gee, Thank You Mr. Mask." Said a Trooper

Mask Smiled.

"CATCH HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Shouted Chief Suarez

Mask Bounced Away, Whooping Like Daffy Duck Black Cuervo Followed Him As They Made Their Escape.

"IDIOTS!  
>WHY DIDN`T YOu ARREST THEM!" Exclaimed The Angry Police Chief<p>

"B-But, Chief Suarez...Mask Helped Us Catch The Mustache Mafia`s Men."

Chief Suarez Pulled At His Hair, Yelling Out In Anger.

[Meanwhile, In The Aztec Dimention]

Mikla Sat At His Throne Deep With The Grand Palace Of His Home Dimention.  
>He Stared At Monitors As He Watched The Mask`s Past Exploits AFTER Their Battle.<p>

"Laugh While You Still Can, Mask...  
>But, One Day...I Shall Have My REVENGE And All Of You Will Pay."<p>

Mikla Clutched a Skull WIth His Skeletal hand, Then Crushed It Into Dust.

"one...DAY."

Mikla`s Eyed Glowed Bright Red In The Darkness

THE END...For Now.

-  
>Author`s Note.<p>

In Memory Of MEL BLANC "The Man Of a Thousand Voices" (1908-1989)  
>And, TEX AVERY "The King Of Cartoons" (1908-1980)<p>

Thanks For All The Laughter.


End file.
